


Out of Darkness there is Light

by Rouko



Series: Darkness and Light [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Finally!, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Karaoke God, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Sings, Loki sings for Tony, Loki's band could be called Loki's Clones, M/M, Magic, Multi, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), SHIELD, Science Bros, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's Dreams Begin!, Top Tony Stark, avengers party time!, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki, battered adopted son of Odin is captured by the Avengers and resigns himself to whatever punishment awaits him on return to the realm he once thought was his home. Enter an insomniac billionaire that sees something no one else does. Can his sharp wit and lethal tongue save the God of Mischief from a fate he doesn't deserve?If he can save him, what then? Is he still an enemy or could he be turned to the side of good? Can a snarky God known for his silvertongue and lies really be trusted to become an ally to Earth? Tony Stark is going to find out.ThIs fic takes place immediately after the Avengers Assemble movie and Iron Man 1 & 2.COMPLETE!





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful beta GleefulCat! Thanks for sharing my crazy obsession with a certain god of mischief.
> 
> Eventual Loki/Tony. They are friends first, and eventually deal with some mutual pining and angst. If you have any questions or ideas, please leave a comment! I've written up to chapter 10 now, so I thought it was time to start posting. I see this going to about 20-25 chapters. 
> 
> Posting Every Week (or more!) <3

Regardless of the pure and total exhaustion that permeated his entire being, his mind refused to calm. He alternated between footage of the siege and notes he was dictating to JARVIS about the creatures that had attacked. Every time his eyes started to cross from strain, he rubbed at them but the sudden darkness behind his lids turned into the cold emptiness of the void and it's waiting legions.

That's exactly what it felt like. Like something huge was on the horizon and no matter what he could manage to figure out about the aliens and their tech.... it wouldn't be enough.

He had tried to convey the feelings of dread and impending world domination to Fury and Steve.... The first had looked like he might've considered doing something more serious about it, but he had already agreed that Thor could take the Tesseract off world. For everyone's safety. Steve.....

Tony sighed. He had grown up looking up to the guy, then eventually feeling a bit irritated because he never felt he could live up to the legend that was Steve freaking Rogers in his father's eyes.

He was a big boy now. Yeah. He didn't need to dwell on his adolescent feelings of inadequacy.

Steve had listened to him. After clapping him on the shoulder **_again_ ** and telling him how proud he was of Tony doing something so heroic for everyone else. Like the guy couldn't actually believe Tony had an unselfish bone in his damn body. **_Ugh_ **. He was circling back to those old insecurities again and it was driving him nuts! Steve had talked to him as if he was a good little soldier and it irked him. He also had no proof of the masses waiting in the void and wouldn't give Tony's account and general fearful feelings much merit. Tony had no idea what he was looking at anyway right?

He grabbed a cut glass tumbler and filled it from the bottle of scotch at his elbow.

Fucking Steve. He was a genius. He knew what he had seen. He didn't need to be a General to understand the invasion that they had barely cut off, had been a scouting expedition. All those Chitauri and they'd had a few close calls. He knew what the giant motherships waiting outside the opening of the portal meant. What the general feeling of foreboding symbolized as his suit's power had failed him in the dead quiet and coldness of space. He didn't need Steve telling him he didn't understand battle tactics or space warfare. He knew what was coming and he couldn't sleep.

Downing his drink and letting the fire burn down into his gut, he flung the current video feeds off his glass monitor and double tapped the security feeds from the tower.

Watching the tall, dark and deadly vision of the metal and leather clad God of Mischief and Lies still made his heart beat a little too fast. He still couldn't believe how reckless, impulsive and.... pretty fucking stupid he'd been. He had known with the first glimpse of the Asgardian in the dossier SHIELD had given him earlier in the day. Loki was nothing like his brother. Images would NEVER do the calculating menace justice. Something that visceral wasn't easily transferred to still imagery.

Video on the other hand.... Loki moved like he had extra muscles.... like he'd practiced walking and... stalking like a panther. Yep. Black fucking panther. A shadow in a tree waiting for the opportune moment to drop down on you and fucking devour you.

Watching first his own brazen chat with the guy, then the fight with his brother..... he easily cataloged the stark differences in their manor and attack styles.

Loki stalked. Thor bulldozed.

Loki would stand, half turned away, making his over 6 foot tall body seem smaller until he lunged for your goddamn throat. Thor stood, his body a huge force that loomed over everything.

The dark god grinned and his eyes shone with a manic amusement that Tony..... Well, Tony understood it. Tony was, after all pretty reckless and chaotic in general. Loki used words to deflect, confuse, and then cripple and bleed his opponents. Thor just hauled off and pummeled with that damn hammer. He still had a bruise across his chest that made his arc reactor ache a little as he moved. That showdown between himself, Steve and Thor in the forest was a pretty vivid memory.

He had so many other aches, pains, bruises and cuts, everything just kind of blended together with his overall exhaustion. He was just avoiding sleep. He knew the regular Afghanistan nightmares were going to be taking a vacation from his subconscious tonight.

He refused to sleep yet, and as someone who had pushed his body to the very brink of what was physically possible as far as sleep deprivation went.... he knew he had a few more hours in him.

It was in his contemplative, sleep avoiding moments around 3am that he caught the micro expression on Loki's face. During their verbal battle, something didn't seem right and upon multiple replays and slowing of the video he could catch the flickers of relief. It didn't make much sense considering Tony had been threatening the Avengers would come after him even if the army had won. It made him focus strongly on every interaction available. Now that he was looking for it, he could see it in every single conversation the god had with every person.... including Natasha and Fury.... but most especially during the short skirmish with his brother on the deck of the tower.

Flickers of emotions that didn't make sense with the context. Relief with Tony when he told him he would be hunted down. Approval quickly there and gone the split second before the confusion at her figuring out Banner had been his plan. He watched that video carefully as the Widow turned and left him. She had already turned away speaking into her com. He wondered if she would've caught it if she'd been looking at him. Probably. Fucking super spy. With Thor, he had a few tense moments of unease and near regret upon seeing the aliens attacking everyone below.... but then his face had closed down and he'd stabbed the guy.

Tony had grown up surrounded by vultures and scam artists trying to bullshit their way to his money or influence since even before his parents had died. He was very, VERY good at spotting liars, con artists and charlatans. Something had bothered him about Loki every step of the way. His brain must have caught the expressions but not fully realized what they could mean in the adrenaline pumped moments of their conversation. Thor had warned them his brother was a cunning creature. The way he spoke about his brother made him seem to be a genius with strategy. That meant something was really off.

He couldn't really understand why he seemed to be the only one that felt this odd sense of wrongness where Loki was concerned. Granted, the guy was.... well... Tall, Dark, Deadly of course, but the more he watched, the more he felt the entire freaking battle from beginning to end had been scripted. Played out exactly as Loki had intended.... and if that was the case, why had he lost? Did he want to actually lose?

The video ended on the God pulverized into his penthouse floor. JARVIS had zoomed into his face as he made some high pitched awful sound after Big Green had jumped back out the window. With the close up on the sharp cheekbones, and stunned expression, Tony was immediately drawn to the eyes.

A little too wide in his face, too much white around the edges and in pain, but such a vibrant shade of green it seemed to be the only real color in the image.

He stopped breathing. His dark eyes darted to another square on his monitor where Loki was kneeling in the SHIELD top secret bunker after appearing. His face was gaunt, sickly pale, his eyes looked bruised.... and they were blue.

BLUE.

 

**_Sonuvabitch._ **


	2. Hurried Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, battered adopted son of Odin is captured by the Avengers and resigns himself to whatever punishment awaits him on return to the realm he once thought was his home. Enter an insomniac billionaire that sees something no one else does. Can his sharp wit and lethal tongue save the God of Mischief from a fate he doesn't deserve? 
> 
> If he can save him, what then? Is he still an enemy or could he be turned to the side of good? Can a snarky God known for his silvertongue and lies really be trusted to become an ally to Earth? Tony Stark is going to find out.

Loki had been moved under Avenger guard to what he could only describe as a secret underground location. He didn't much care for places hidden below the earth. It reminded him too much of the dungeons on Asgard.... or the bleak dark world he had been stranded on with the Other.

At least this place had bright lights and empty walls.

So not unlike the dungeons after all....

He fought the shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine. Thor had jumped on the chance to muzzle him. The Director.... Fury... seemed both happy and disgruntled at the idea. In all honesty, he would have felt the same. He was their enemy and had more strength, stamina, and power up his sleeve than any of them could imagine.... well, he would've, if he hadn't been so completely drained from keeping his thoughts separate and his plans locked away in a tiny protected box somewhere the Other couldn't reach.

Mind control. It was such a horror. Never again would he even do a simple compulsion spell. Watching your body obey commands you didn't give it was terrifying. He understood why the archer was silently glaring at him from the corner.

After his guards rotated, they dispersed. He assumed they had given their reports to their superiors and had left to try to get some sleep. Loki would not be sleeping. Not for a very long time he assumed.

Thor sat outside his cell. He just sat there staring at him. How he wished he could explain things. He knew he couldn't though because.... he wouldn't risk giving the name of the one he had seen in that void. The one that had seemed to save him from falling forever through the black dead silence of the cold.

The one that offered a sympathetic ear to his plights at first, offered food and rest before letting his general and his minions torture him....

There had been so much pain and anger and hopelessness, Loki had no idea how long he had actually been falling, or how long they broke bones and flayed his skin open before he agreed. Agreed to be their infiltrator. Their army commander.

Thor wanted him to save his explanation for Odin. After all.... The All-Father was his judge, jury and executioner. He saw no way this would all end in anything but death for him. Why would Odin give him any more chances? It didn't matter that he had acted to the best of his abilities to ensure Midgard survived the first attack. Without the Tesseract here, he was praying the.... Mad Titan wouldn't set his sights here when he finally came to destroy worlds. Midgard was still the youngest of the Nine. Regardless of his actual bloodline, he had been raised for over a thousand years to be a protector of all the Nine Realms. Even pissed and betrayed as he had been by Odin's lies.... he couldn't really condone the kind of death the Titan wanted.

He understood that his snap decision to use the Bifrost to destroy an entire race was..... horrendous.

He was glad Thor had stopped him. He had been completely mad with grief and pain. Lashing out at his own self by trying to destroy the world he had been born on. Of course, self loathing hadn't been a new concept for him. The anger had wrapped around him like a favorite comfortable cloak in the harsh winter of deceit.

Lost to his own thoughts, he contemplated his entire life and wondered if anything else would have been enough to save him. He felt like he didn't deserve to be saved yet again.... but at the same time he just wanted someone to believe him. His crime against the Jotuns was atrocious, unspeakable.... but it hadn't gone on long enough to kill very many.... Certainly no more lives had been lost than when Thor had taken them there in anger and slaughtered many for a petty insult.

But he also knew, he wouldn't merely get banishment to earth for the act. Even if the level of lives lost was equivalent. His lessons and punishments had always been more severe. He had been the rightful acting King at the time, but even that wouldn't soften Odin's judgment.

Add in this attack on Midgard and he was effectively well and truly lost.

Hours passed as Thor never moved from his seat. Every time he chanced a glance as him, his eyes had been hard, resigned. He knew the truth of his blood would have turned Thor from him, but the hardened mix of anger and cold detachment was not at all what he had expected to see. It appeared that Thor had finally begun to grow up. It was truly a shame he wouldn't be around to see him grow into a king. Regardless of how hurt Loki himself was, Thor hadn't been privy to his heritage or the lie perpetuated by his parents.

He could be angry at Frigga and Odin.... maybe less so at Frigga because she had tried so very hard all his life to help him. He was different, outsider, outcast from the golden haired blue eyed masses of warriors. He favored magics and nearly worshiped the gaining of knowledge. Those things marked him as LESS in the eyes of the nobles, his father and perhaps most of the realm.

Even with all of that, a thousand years worth of lies.... he still could not hate his brother.

So the hard look in his cerulean eyes made his throat ache with words he wished he could say but knew he never would.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


 

Tony had made up a folder of his own, grabbed his Starkpad with the relevant video clips and then a triple shot of expresso on the way up to the penthouse.

As he was storming his way to the glass doors to the Helipad, he glanced down and cringed. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt anything, so he detoured to his room and took the fastest shower he could. He dressed quickly in sharp black tailored slacks, deep red shirt and black vest. Even though it was nearly 5am, he still tossed his red shades on his head after he haphazardly styled his hair. If he wanted to be taken seriously, he had to look the part.

Taking the Mark V, he stopped at a coffee shop near the SHIELD outpost and grabbed two very big, very sweet caffeinated somethings.... He was aware Thor enjoyed sugar and hoped in that instance he and his brother were similar.

Now.... 5am was not generally a time he usually graced the world. It definitely wasn't a time he would stroll into a highly restrictive shadow government facility, but he thought he did it in relative style.

Fury wasn't in his office. Shocker. He tucked his suit inside and made his way to where JARVIS had postulated Loki would've been kept. He was glad he had hacked their little Helicarrier.

The key to avoiding confrontation and people asking what the hell he was doing, was as always.... just act like you belonged there. He strolled through the corridors and passed agents who scurried off, no doubt looking for Fury. He would only have a few minutes at best.

Luckily he found the area where the cell was pretty easily. He let the smirk stretch his features as he pushed into the room, spotting Thor seated rather uncomfortably. He surged to his feet at seeing him.

“Hey Point Break. Thought you could use a little Pick-Me-Up” He handed the drink over to a slightly confused God and raised his eyebrow.

“Friend Tony.... I thought you would be resting. We.... weren't planning to meet until later today.”

Tony chuckled and the sound carried. He turned and..... paused briefly at seeing Loki. His shoulders were slumped. Not terribly much, but enough, his back to the wall opposite Thor and those damn GREEN eyes were looking at him without much emotion behind them. He comically looked from the muzzle to the cup of coffee, then back again.

“Well, shit. Totally forgot about the muzzle. Sorry Hair Metal. I was coming baring gifts and good news..... Hey, do you like sweet things like your brother?” His topic change was fast, typical of him, and disarming to both Asgardians. Thor took a deep breath behind him and Loki's eyebrow twitched as his face turned down to look at his knees instead of Tony. It was so drastically different than the way he had been stalking Tony during their battle chat it made the billionaire huff in annoyance.

“Tony.... what news do you speak of? We have already concluded our talks with Director Fury. We're to leave for Asgard this afternoon to seek the AllFather's judgment.

Tony paced. Took a sip of the coffee and made a face, putting it down near Thor.

“See, I wish we knew what kind of laws were in place in FairyLand. The way I see it, Your brother hurt our world and should be sentenced here.... of course, we'll probably go a lot easier on him than Dear old Dad..... considering he helped thwart a serious threat and ensured the Big Bad didn't get the Tesseract AND actually failed their invasion.....” He watched Loki's entire body jolt upright with wide eyes staring at him, his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. His fingers twitched in his lap as those too keen eyes searched Tony's face. Thor sputtered behind him. Tony raised a hand cutting off anything Thor might have said next as he watched Loki.

“I've gotta give it to ya Lokes, it's pretty damn impressive to have an alien in your head and still sabotage their entire plan. Further proof you’re a crazy genius. The muzzle though, no way to explain yourself right? I read up on my mythology. Seems to be a theme with you. Annoying as hell.” He walked from one side of the cell to the other, watching the God react to his words. He was focused, astonished and Tony could see the relief again. The door opened as Thor started to speak but stopped when Fury spoke over him.

“Stark. What the hell are you babbling about!? We've already decided to send these guys home.”

Tony pulled his Starkpad out of his suit jacket and waved it while tapping one handed.

“See, I don't think that's the right call Nicky.... JARV, lights.” Immediately the room darkened and his flung the tablet in a motion to expand the holograms and videos out into the space between Fury, a couple ranking agents, and Thor. Loki could easily see everything, but he stood slowly and moved closer as Tony launched into his breakdown.

“-SO. In essence, based on these facts, I think our Asgardian Prince was actually being controlled. Sorry Nicky, but I don't think someone that's been alive for.... how old are you anyway? No, never mind, I don't wanna know.... anyway! Everything I could dig up on Thor and Loki, and based on your previous records about his time in New Mexico, it all points to BOTH Princes being entrusted with the protection of the worlds Asgard rules over. Earth’s one of 'em. No idea how he fell in with the big bads of the universe, but from all the evidence I can gather, I think Loki was actually acting in our planet's best interest. The casualties will have to be atoned for, but it's a helluva lot better than the Tesseract being taken by a war tyrant, yes? That's what I thought. Basically, he got Mind Whammied like Barton did, but by someone bigger and badder, right Rock of Ages?” He turned to look at Loki. The images floating in the air were close ups of his eyes both when he ordered Fury shot and when he reached the SHIELD bunker a few hours ago.

He watched Loki blink and his face morph into a curious and unsure mask. Fury let out an exasperated groan and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Why do you always have to be a pain in my ass, Stark? He keeps the cuffs on, no magic and no super strength, but he can lose the muzzle until I find out what the fuck we're doing now.” He glared at Tony, who was smug and avoiding looking at him as he closed down the holograms. Fury turned to Thor then.

“Your brother is still a war criminal. Don't think this changes much. You're going to have to figure out how to present the evidence to Odin. Maybe, I should go with you as an ambassador of Earth.”

Thor opened his mouth. Loki looked panicked for a second before his face went impassive. Tony raised his eyebrow.

“Uh, no offense Director.... My evidence, I've been up all night figuring this shit out and I REALLY would LOVE a chance to see another planet. My genius, my intel, my tech, my gig. Always wanted to be an Ambassador.”

Fury threw his hands up and stormed out with the agents that had come in with him. Tony yelled as the door shut-

“The info's in your email!!!”

He was just getting ready to tuck the Starkpad back into his jacket when he was bodily lifted off the ground and hugged by the God of Thunder..... so hard his eyes felt like they'd pop out. He wheezed.

Before Thor could launch into his heartfelt thanks, they froze hearing a soft chuckle from the corner. When they turned, they saw the God of Mischief with his eyes nearly glowing with mirth.


	3. Surprising Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, battered adopted son of Odin is captured by the Avengers and resigns himself to whatever punishment awaits him on return to the realm he once thought was his home. Enter an insomniac billionaire that sees something no one else does. Can his sharp wit and lethal tongue save the God of Mischief from a fate he doesn't deserve? 
> 
> If he can save him, what then? Is he still an enemy or could he be turned to the side of good? Can a snarky God known for his silvertongue and lies really be trusted to become an ally to Earth? Tony Stark is going to find out.

Loki was at first put on edge by the abrupt appearance of Anthony Stark. He strolled into the room as if he owned it and, in his previous life, Loki may have enjoyed the careless swagger of the man. As it stood at the moment, his place here was precarious at best. His relationship with Thor was strained if not broken at worst, and he was in no mood to trade witty banter even if he wasn't muzzled.

He only half paid attention to the mortal's long winded monologue, until he started piecing together the plan Loki had spent weeks under torture and training of the scepter to put together.

As the man laid piece after piece of the puzzle together correctly, Loki began to feel lighter and lighter. Hope, at first small and barely a flicker, burned brighter as he spoke. Every inference made was actually correct even with the terribly misguided myths surrounding he and Thor, the mortal still made the correct connections.

He wouldn't have interrupted even if he could have. Reading the Director was slightly harder than he wished it to be, but Thor's expression was gradually turning into a bright sun ready to break from grey clouds. Stark by contrast, had the same self assured affect he’d had during their verbal battle in his tower. It was a sight to see for sure, and as the man wound down and then shot the Director down, saying Stark should be the Ambassador for earth, Loki wanted to laugh.

He knew from the archer's memories and assessment of Stark, that SHIELD didn't consider him stable enough to be a full Avenger. If everything in his file was to be believed, he had to agree with them. Watching the mortal steam over all protest by Fury was enjoyable to behold. There was a delicious level of chaos he could appreciate in the tone and attitude.

He truly wished he could thank the man verbally. He'd done him a great service. Usually, as annoying as it was, his explanations were looked at as **_stories_ ** and were not believed anymore. Especially one as far fetched as this one. Brainwashed. Mind Control....

Almost as if Thor felt the same, he grabbed the man and picked him up in a hug. He knew from past experience that it was uncomfortable at best, bone crushing at worst. The look on Stark's face as he turned a bit red, his eyes bulging a little wasn't something he would soon forget! He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out.

Thor set the man down and the mortal did a few things on his phone. If he didn't know better he might think Stark was avoiding looking at him.... Perhaps he was, but after a couple minutes just as the air started to become tense with Thor staring at him again, the door clicked. Before Thor could cross the distance, Stark was inside his cell. Loki had a moment of uneasiness, but it quickly dissipated as the man motioned him closer.

Cautiously he moved closer and his eyes widened when the shorter man reached up towards his face, eyebrows drawn. Thor nearly broke the door off its hinges as he bolted into the cell. Usually such actions would end in someone missing a hand via dagger amputation. Loki only twitched around his eyes, watching Tony move.

“Star-” Thor was obviously trying to warn him.  The mortal didn't seem to notice.

“Let's just get this off, hmm? Help me out Blitzen, you're a little too tall here....”

Loki bent his head down at the same moment fingers brushed past his hair and slipped along his neck. Thor wisely didn't make a move or sound as he watched, but Loki took a moment from very close to take in everything about the mortal's face. His eyes were dark and determined, unwavering and focused, but as his fingers touched skin, he could swear he saw a slight pinching around his eyes. Loki was sure it was probably unease, fear or something like that. He froze and remained stock still as Stark fumbled and unlocked the hideous contraption.

Tony on the other hand, was forcing his face to be as impassive as he could. His curiosity about the magically warded metal and how it attached was buried for the moment as he shared breathing space with an alien prince that had only 12 hours ago, thrown him through an 80th floor window. He knew he was beginning to crash. He'd been awake nearly a day and a half when the invasion started, and that was over 14 hours ago. The espresso he'd had, had only just barely gotten him through his presentation to Fury. He was so going to fall on his face when this was over.

Seeing the entire chiseled face up close made Tony pause again. Something sizzled at the back of his skull in warning but he couldn't make his feet move. Loki leaned back again raising his shackled hands, and nearly grazing Tony's chest on their way to rub along his jaw. He rolled his neck and cracked it loudly before focusing on the mortals face, his own suddenly serious.

“I owe you a debt Stark. No one would have believed the words of a _Liesmith_.”

Tony blinked then shrugged and stepped back. Self preservation finally making an appearance.

“Still have to brief everyone else when they come in. I'm in desperate need of more caffeine. Three days on no sleep is almost my limit.” He raised one hand to rub the back of his neck and was backing out of the cell slowly. He nearly bumped into Thor.

“I can not begin to thank you for the service you've provided here. You are a true shield Brother Tony Stark.” The thunderers deep voice rumbled behind Tony’s head.

“-Yeah, no need to wax poetic Conan, we still have some work to do. Then even if he avoids prison on Asgard or something else that’s just as nasty, he's probably going to need to make some kind of amends here.  Knowing Fury, that'll be making weapons or fighting with us for a while.” He noticed Loki following him as he moved out of the cell. He didn't pass the doorway, but the look in his eyes was almost predatory again. Thor didn't move to close the cell either.

“I wouldn't be adverse to fighting with you for a time.... it might prove interesting.” Tony had the distinct impression of a caged tiger....what was it with him and big cats? Loki just seemed to move that way he guessed. He was definitely elegant and sleek and- ugh..... he really needed sleep.

“I'll be in Fury's office if you need me Point Break. I don't trust any of these guys as far as I could throw them, but I'll take a cat nap in the suit. JARVIS will wake me up if you need me for anything.”

“Why sleep in the Directors space?” Loki asked. His eyes held a little glimmer of humor as he asked.

Tony just raised his eyebrow and shoulder in a shrug. “It'll annoy him....And why the hell not?” Loki and Thor watched the mortal slip back out the door and leave.  The quiet pressed in around them but before Thor closed the cell door again he chuckled a little under his breath.

“Brilliant and a little mad I think.” Loki observed.

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Thor couldn't say it with a completely straight face and it made Loki's lips twitch at the corners. It wasn't much, but that little bit was enough for Thor to feel better about their possibilities. He moved to the wall opposite the cell and sat down ready to follow Tony's lead and catch a little sleep while he could. They would need all their wits to negotiate with Odin.

Tony wasn't kidding. Fury was out of his office, probably in a secure room talking to the World Security Council. Tony activated his suitcase suit and stretched out on the futon in the corner. He initiated the Snow White Protocol effectively shutting the suit down and making it unable to be opened from the outside.

“Wake me up if someone tries to get in or Thor needs me JARV.”

_“Of course Sir. Rest well.”_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Three hours later he was woken by something hitting the faceplate of the suit.

_“Excuse me Sir. Agent Barton is here and attempting to wake you up, or break into the suit.”_

“Ugh..... how long was I-”

_“ 2 hours and 58 minutes Sir.”_

“.....shit. Alright, blast stereo. Aim acoustics at the Bird.”

Black Sabbath wasn't exactly easy to listen to at six feet away at 50 decibels. Clint immediately cringed and started yelling.

“Aw Come ON! Cut it out Stark. Jesus!”

“I was having a rather nice dream, Legolas.”

“Yeah well, time for beauty sleep's over. Fury's called another emergency meeting.”

The suit whirred as he turned and sat up. The poor futon creaked under the weight.

“Yeah, I know, I briefed him on my findings at 5 AM. We need to go over the new info before we send the Gods home.”

Clint paused and tilted his head. “You've been up all night? Damn. Glad you didn't shoot me, hahaha.” Then he slipped back out the door.

Once Tony folded the suit away again and smoothed a hand over his slightly rumpled clothing, he followed Barton to the conference room.

Someone, bless their soul, had brought in a coffee cart. He so needed that right now. Once the Avengers were all there, Thor entered, followed by Loki. Everyone else tensed. Barton twitched but otherwise just stared. Tony meandered around the table and took up a seat directly in front of where Thor and Loki stood against the wall. Intentionally giving Loki his back was a move he knew Natasha immediately realized and was contemplating. Bruce too seemed to tense a little at his proximity to the God.

No one sat near Stark. They all sat in places they could keep Loki in view. Fine with him. He took a long gulp of his black coffee and winced.

“God damn that's awful.” He set it down with a clink on the glass table.

Fury spoke up. “Everyone let Stark explain. Questions and the decision of SHIELD and the Council after. No interruptions.” He was glancing at Barton. Tony took a deep breath and launched into his findings. Occasionally he flipped a hand out indicating Loki needed to agree with the assessment. It was the only time anyone spoke. When the images and videos had been chewed over by everyone, and a few questions had been answered for Steve, Natasha and Clint, they all looked at Fury. Banner had a slightly pensive but interested look on his face as he waited for the verdict. Fury cleared his throat.

“It is the decision of the Council to send the Tesseract home with Thor and Loki. Based on Odin's decision about the entire thing, we will accept Loki and Thor to the Avengers. Loki is a probationary agent only. If agreed to by Odin, he will fight as many missions as the number of humans killed in the Battle of New York. Numbers are still coming in, but its over 600 right now. We will need a magical contract signed by you, Loki, as I think you might be able to wiggle out of whatever sentence Odin gives you. Stark is going with you if possible, to argue the case to get you back to work off your sentence instead of Asgard prison.”

Of course they erupted in chaotic questions about Why Tony? Why not Fury? Why not send the tech in his place, and wasn't Asgard totally off limits to all mortals? It took Thor and Tony a few minutes to untangle and answer everyone's questions.

As everyone filed out, Tony lingered. Mainly because of his general tiredness. Everyone else was smart and got at least 6 hours of sleep. He bet Steve even went for his usual morning run.

He yawned so widely his jaw cracked.

Loki had watched everyone in turns during the meeting but he had come back to observe Stark multiple times. As they moved to leave, Thor clapped him on the shoulder before he moved towards the door. For a moment Loki felt irritated that he wasn't as touch based as Thor. He might have offered the same friendly camaraderie at one point of his life.... and so far today, the mortal had surprised him greatly. Such a clever mind, with a reckless albeit determined soul. If they'd met a few centuries ago, perhaps he would've made a good friend. Current standing.... he owed him. He bent at the waist and spoke near Tony's ear.

“Thank you Stark.” Tony paused in the act of rubbing his eyes, then settled his red glasses down over the bridge of his nose, and tossing Loki a careless half smirk that made Loki answer with one of his own.

“Don't mention it. I think I'll catch another hour or two of sleep before I meet you at the park. Sleep deprived in front of Odin doesn't sound like fun to me.” Tony's flippant words shot out in defense of the way the God's voice so close had made his heart stutter then beat faster. Danger Danger! It must have been fight or flight instincts. Yeah, he was gonna go with that.

“Surely not.” Loki straightened and glanced over to see Thor waiting for him in the doorway with a strange half smile on his face.... wonderful. “Until later then.” Tony watched as Loki slunk out of the room following his brother, then took a deep breath. He SO needed more sleep.

He got back to the tower in record time, he'd have 2 hours to sleep. Then he had to pray his tech didn't get totally fried by the trip to FairyLand.


	4. Power Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would last more than two days, but turns out this is one of my favorite chapters. I love writing tension with Odin lol. So here you go! Please comment! Chapter 5 is pretty long so it's still with my beta. ENJOY!

Tony chose another sharp suit, tailored close enough to wear his other suit over it without wrinkling it too badly. Good impressions were just as important as his wit in negotiations with a 5,000 year old king.

His nerves were hidden deep, overshadowed by his intense curiosity about another realm. He got to the park on time, seeing the others already there escorting Thor and Loki.... and from the air Tony watched the differences in everyone's movements.

Easy to pick out who was thinking what just by their body language. He landed a little harder than he intended and cracked the pavement near Bruce and flicked him a pair of keys.

“I was serious about getting you into your own lab. Key cards are on the seat. Welcome to Stark R&D Doctor. Enjoy the car while I'm gone.” He hoped Bruce was still around whenever he got back.... he actually liked the guy and someone who could understand all the science he threw around in conversation was a welcome reprieve from the monotony of his usual acquaintances.

“Why don't I get a flashy car, Stark? I'm kinda hurt.” Clint quipped.

“Because I don't like you as much? No seriously. Bruce, you're going to be the brain inside SHIELD while I'm gone.” The face plate popped off and he grinned at both men, focusing on Bruce and cocked his head just slightly. “Right?”

“Uh... I... I guess?”

“Good answer! Now, kiddies be good and don't get into too much trouble. I'll be back... Uh, How long will I be gone?” He turned to look first at Thor then Loki. Thor had ignored the comment implying Tony was in charge of the others but Loki hadn't. His eyes glinted in amusement.

“I would think the matter of judgment would be concluded in a days time.” Thor rumbled.

“You forget Brother, you've just returned home victorious from a rather large battle. There will be a feast.” Loki took a step closer to Tony, as far as his chains would allow his movement, then snapped his heels together and grinned as Thor scoffed. He chuckled and feinted astonishment.

“Am I to understand the mighty Thor would dismiss such glorious revelry in his accomplishments and further celebration of his good deeds?” He glanced from his suddenly exasperated brother to the mortal and saw his eyes crinkle in amusement. Watched as well, as his gauntleted hand covered his chest and he took a step back.

“Point Break! You would've sent me home before you had a party? Seriously, do you KNOW who I am? A party in another realm sounds like such fun. I'm doing that.” He turned to the others and stepped right up next to the two Asgardians without any hint of unease.

“See you all tomorrow then, don't wait up for me dears.” The smile he turned to Thor made the thunder god chuckle and Loki grin in return. It was glittery and sharp like a knife. Oh, how Loki wished he had met the mortal under other circumstances....

Moving through space via Tesseract was quite different than the bifrost and it crackled along their skin and armor. Even inside the suit, Tony could feel it as if he'd put his finger in a light socket at the same moment as walked into a freezer. Cold and shocking, it startled him but thankfully didn't fry his suit.

They ended up in front of the Palace. No long trek to get there from Heimdall's post for them.

Loki lowered his head to speak close to Tony's ear.

“I hope you're ready for this.... Mortals aren't permitted here and Thor didn't get confirmation first to allow you entrance. Try not to be as insulting as I'm sure you're used to.”

“Enough. Friend Tony, please let me talk.” Thor rumbled quietly as the doors opened by themselves.

He just hummed. He wouldn't agree to that, but he was smart and would figure out how to get what he wanted. He was one of the top businessmen in his world and would hopefully be able to figure out a way to get Odin to want the same things.

As they walked the length of the throne room, he caught how Loki seemed to withdraw into himself. Before the doors opened, his presence was felt easily next to him, but now as they came to a stop at the bottom of the dias, if he hadn't been in his line of sight, Tony wouldn't have known he was there. He had a quick unnerving flash of understanding. At least a tiny bit. How many times had he screwed up and been in a similar situation with his own father? Better to be small and silent and hope the anger didn't lock on to you. It didn't make him LIKE the God any more, but it helped him understand him a tiny bit better. As such, after Thor had made the introductions, he took a step forward and away from Thor, effectively stepping half into Odin's line of sight to his youngest son and bowed.

Loki's breath caught for a moment. No one... even his mother had ever done anything like that in his entire life. It was unspoken of course and he couldn't be one hundred percent certain Stark had done it to imply what he was hoping it implied. 

Loki had always come before the king, left open and bare, waiting for punishments or harsh words that bled. No one would have considered taking any of Odin's ire for him. His face remained completely impassive and unwilling to let his once-father see any reaction. He watched and saw the moment Odin saw the action and came to the same conclusion Loki had.

“I suppose Thor can't be trusted to relay the battle and Loki's involvement accurately enough, I needed to hear the report from a mortal of Midgard?” Odin pondered aloud, his sarcasm wared with his matter-of-fact statement. Tony immediately saw the trap and before Thor could blunder into it, he straightened and smiled amicably.

“Of course not your Highness. I was part of the battle and also discovered evidence that you may wish to consider in the judgment and sentencing of.... (“your son” was what he wanted to say but changed at the last moment) Loki. Our technology is not exactly reliable when in close proximity to your son.” He threw in a good natured chuckle for affect and saw Thor nod. He couldn't see Loki from his angle in front of him.

“Anthony Stark is also a Prince of his own realm in addition to my Shield Brother, AllFather. He is honorable and proven in battle. He understands much and uncovered Loki's plot as well as his partial innocence.”

Tony tried not to flinch.

Loki stiffened feeling his little flame of hope gutter out.

Thor didn't see his own error. Odin did.

“So, you're brother is innocent Thor? I seemed to recall watching him kill 80 humans in two days even before the siege you speak of.... where the numbers of dead look to be somewhere over 500. You would call this innocent?”

Thor's eyes widened in understanding and he floundered. Tony slid into conversation and gained a very cruel look in that one blue eye.

“I think “innocent” is the wrong word here. I have evidence your Highness... it does not absolve him, but rather shows the why of his actions in such a way as to truly understand him. It is my understanding you have raised two very powerful beings that will always feel it is their responsibility to defend the Nine Realms. Even in exile or under pain and torture, I feel Loki still embodies the principles you've instilled.”

Loki couldn't breathe. His incredulity was showing in cracks in his facade. Odin shifted in his seat, looking at Anthony less like an ant and more with curiosity. He paused before his voice came again, less foreboding and more warm.

“And what have my sons told you of their upbringing? Or rather, what has Loki Liesmith whispered to you mortal, that you would say such things?”

Tony cocked his head just slightly and regarded Odin. The warmth was anger just below the surface. He thought Loki had spun a tale? Oh, Hell no.

“I only have convoluted myths left in my world to describe their lives, but isn't protecting the Nine strictly an Odinson responsibility? It took me less than a night to go over all of the images, words, actions and strategy of the entire plan. During that time, Loki was under guard both shackled preventing his magic, and muzzled preventing his words to sway anyone. He's here before you, your Highness, without the muzzle because those that would have judged him on Midgard found my evidence compelling enough to allow it. I have not fabricated evidence to suit Loki's “story” but rather, found proof of the degree of his involvement and efforts to help our realm. Then I asked and he confirmed suspicions. I would ask that you allow me to present this evidence before you sentence him.”

Thor was at once immensely glad the Man of Iron was his ally. He had a way with words like his brother, but an innate honesty that made people listen.... it seemed even his father wasn't immune to his charm.

Loki was stone still listening. Stark had changed how he spoke, taking on the cadence of their speech in such a way that... that his differences as a mortal wasn't readily apparent. On Midgard, he had an attitude and way of speaking that was so uniquely different... but here he immediately understood not just the traps Odin had laid in his wording, but the very essence of their language. It was rather uncanny to watch, and as someone who was versed in these things himself, he had to give credit where it was due. Once again, this mortal man was proving intriguing to him.

Odin's eye took in Tony's stance, both calm and respectful, and weighed his words. Standing and hitting his staff on the floor once, the clang reverberated through the large space and he spoke in an echo.

“I will see this evidence you have compiled and make my decision based on that and the testimony of Thor.” The echoing stopped, and Tony had the feeling the decree was spoken with power underlying the wording.... like a pledge of sorts. So he bowed.

“Thank you your Highness.”

Thor shot Tony a small smile and moved aside a bit as Odin descended. Loki had seen the show twice already, but watching Odin take everything in was nerve wracking. He tried very hard not to really move much, and multiple times, Odin's eye sought his own. When all was relayed, there was heavy silence. Tony cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him.

“I.... know you didn't say you would consider my testimony, only your son's..... but I feel compelled to tell you what I saw beyond the portal.... of the forces that lay just outside a wormhole simply too small to let everything in at once..... What waits in the void is.... it's a true nightmare.” He looked sheepish for a moment and down at his feet before continuing. “....and I realize, perhaps my nightmares are nothing like your own as a God.... I just... “ He waved his hands and shrugged his shoulders. “Someone much bigger is coming. I could feel their eyes on me as I fell back to earth. If that thing is what's on it's way, I feel that Loki, as someone who has encountered it before, might be a great help to us in trying to both understand what comes, and how to possibly stand a chance against it.” He took a breath and waited.

Thor shifted his weight. As Odin looked from Tony, to Loki and then Thor.

“And your opinions on what this threat could be? Thor? Loki?”

Thor looked to Loki, who steeled his expression.

“It is the Mad Titan. He gathers great strength again in that other dimension. He has allies, other bullies that do his bidding for him across other galaxies than our own.... He... is the one who pulled me from the void.” His voice had lowered in volume until the end was spoken so quietly, the guards at the other side of the throne could not hear them. Odin's spine straightened and he cast a sharp look at Loki.

“You are certain of this?” He hissed.

Loki could only look down and nod. His previous issues with Odin and his secrets aside... he needed to know more.... know most of the atrocities that he would have rather kept to himself... about what he had been through.

“I have.... endured much to get out of his clutches... to warn you of his coming. I don't know when it will be, and with the Tesseract off Midgard....” he sighed heavily. “It will not save them. He will come for it, but he will start there because they were strong enough to defy his will. He'll crush them just to spite me.... and then come for me next.” It was clear Loki was trying and failing to keep his face impassive. Emotions leaked out and Tony would almost taste the fear on his own tongue like burning metal.

If people as strong as Thor and Loki were this afraid? He was so totally fucked.

Odin looked pensive for a moment, then turned to Tony.

“Anthony Stark. You speak for Midgard. What would your sentence look like for.... my son.”

Loki startled and stared. Tony took a deep breath and thought “now or never!”

“As previously discussed with the governing agencies involved.... if you were to send him to us for his sentence, we would ask that he be relegated to an asset. Used for a determined period of time to teach us and fight beside us in the coming battles. He had to enslave a few agents in the process, so his magic is a sore point for them, regardless of how much I feel it is useful. If something like a conditional binding is possible, your Majesty..... maybe something that only allows his full powers in defense of his team mates and humans in need would work.”

Loki hadn't heard this option in their talks, but it made sense. Why give a previous enemy such power?

Odin seemed to consider this, then nodded.

“This sounds reasonable. It is hard to banish a mage in the way I have previously banished Thor. I say, the conditional binding is necessary, with the added ability for Loki to regain all of his power on his own if he proves himself worthy of being a protector of the Nine Realms.” He turned to look at a stunned Loki. “It won’t all come back at once, but in stages based on your actions and similar to your brother, your understanding of a different people and their world. As far as a time frame, I must set an example of you in some way... The time will be paid in the number of battles you will aid them. Your term will be equivalent to the number of humans killed under your seige. No less than 500 battles fought for Midgard and you are to live among the humans during this time.”

Thor was grinning like mad.

Tony took one look at him and forcefully kept himself from elbowing him in the side. Odin continued.

“I've sent for the best mage in Vaniheim who will be attending to your bindings. She will be along shortly. Your rooms are as you left them. Anthony Stark, you will be our honored guest tonight at a feast to celebrate Midgard's victory. Someone will be by your guest quarters with appropriate attire for tonight..... I thank you for traveling to speak to me. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon.” All three of them watched Odin turn and leave, his guards trailing behind them.

Loki had barely taken a breath when Anthony's entire body shook as if a beast coming out of water and he shuddered.

“Uuuuuugh. Okay. I only have a couple hours to explore but will he assume I'm staying in my room? Cuz, that's like... so not going to happen. I need to see as much as I can....” His tone turned beseeching and he opened both arms angling towards the golden prince. “Thor, buddy....”

“I could... show you the training grounds?” Thor sounded unsure though. His father didn't tell them not to show Tony Stark around but.... He looked over as Loki raised an eyebrow and made an indignant noise.

“Surely, you'd like to see more than just that. Pity, I'm not at liberty to give you a tour Stark.” He motioned to the shackles. “I must go wait for the mage to arrive anyway.” He bowed a little, and made to leave. Thor didn't say anything, but something about him caught Tony's interest.

“Oh, right. So I guess we'll see you at the party then?” He watched Loki freeze in his retreat, glanced at Thor who looked a bit confused and scoffed.

“I do not think my presence would be appreciated tonight....”

“Annnnnd guest of honor. I owe you for keeping casualties low. You should be there too.”

Thor watched them and wondered briefly if..... if his brother wasn't as broken as he had assumed. He acted much like himself. He was never big on feasting.

“Tony, Loki never really enjoyed feasting, perhaps he would like to rest instead?”

Tony looked from one to the other and noticed Loki's spine had straightened again and he tossed an aggravated glower at his brother.

“Aww, really? That would be a shame. I'd only know Point Break.... it'd be nice to have someone else to chat with.....” He sobered and moved to leave the hall too, coming up even with Loki then turning to walk backwards, before he continued. “but if you need time to recuperate, you just take it. No one will fault you for that. I'll just... see you when I see you. C'mon Sunshine.”

Loki followed them at a slower pace and when he needed to take a different turn in the corridors of the palace, he looked after them for a moment. He really would've liked to enjoy some bit of peace for himself.... but he owed Stark a lot.... and if he had to be stuck at a feast with only his oaf of a brother for conversation, he would have stabbed himself with his dagger. He sighed and made his way to his chambers.... the centuries old wardings made way for him easily.

He had a few minutes to sit on his bed and just breathe in the scents of Asgard, survey his things, and run his fingers over the wolf furs on his bed. He absolutely hated to be in debt to anyone, but at least this debt would be paid relatively quickly. Stark was short lived and halfway through his lifespan at least.

For some reason that thought didn't relieve his unease at all.

The mortal was unique to say the very least. Advanced for a human of this time, and possessing of a sharp analytical mind that Loki found entertaining. He went up against Odin and came out the other side, no worse for the wear and with everything he had wanted in negotiations. The fact that Loki himself was what the human wanted, even briefly, and even as punishment, didn't upset him as it would have before he had fallen. He was after all, more of a chess piece in a larger game.

Thanos would come. It was inevitable. The best he could hope for was to find a place among warriors that he could belong, at least for a little while.


	5. Feast or Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, battered adopted son of Odin is captured by the Avengers and resigns himself to whatever punishment awaits him on return to the realm he once thought was his home. Enter an insomniac billionaire that sees something no one else does. Can his sharp wit and lethal tongue save the God of Mischief from a fate he doesn't deserve? 
> 
> If he can save him, what then? Is he still an enemy or could he be turned to the side of good? Can a snarky God known for his silvertongue and lies really be trusted to become an ally to Earth? Tony Stark is going to find out.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~TONY AND ASGARD MEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thor and Loki give VERY DIFFERENT TOURS. Feast time! More friendly bonding, meeting the Queen, Warriors 3 & Lady Sif.

 

It was nearly 4pm when Thor delivered him to his guest room. He was looking over the more traditional garb he was expected to somehow figure out how to get into when he heard a knock.

Loki stood casually at his door, hands behind his back. His eyes darted quickly around the room then back to Tony’s face. It took Tony a second to realize Loki was wearing a tunic of leather and cloth but no metal, the armor was missing.... he looked more.... well, slim and elegant. He kept the thoughts from his face and opened the way for the trickster to enter.

“I trust Thor showed you around all the battlements and training facilities?”

Tony wandered around to the mannequin and its clothing again, trying to nonchalantly figure out the fastening mechanisms without looking too hard at it. Loki chuckled at his sarcastic “Of course”

Loki stepped up on the other side and lifted the solid dark brown leather piece that went over the shoulders and down the back. Once pulled aside, it clearly showed how the buckles and straps tied it all together. His clothing was in shades of a deep red and brown.

“Kinda wish I could just wear my suit.”

“Which one?” Smirking. That bastard was smirking. Tony laughed out loud.

“Either!”

Loki laid the shoulder piece on the bed and clasped his hands again.

“I know my way around all the back corridors, I could show you a bit more of the palace and gardens before the feast starts..... if you want. After you get dressed, of course.”

Tony was immediately interested. Yes please! More alien stuff please-kay-thanks. He didn't voice that, just nodded at the idea.

“Great. I'll be out in a minute then.” He unbuckled everything and took it to the bathing room, closing the door. He didn't want to think about how Thor had totally dropped the ball on a tour of anything Tony himself might have loved to see. He had a strange feeling Loki's impromptu tour would be entertaining and enlightening. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way.

It took longer than a minute. How were that many buckles practical?!?

When he came out, he couldn't really understand the look on Loki's face, but the god turned almost immediately for the door to the hallway, so he didn't have the time to figure it out.

Loki had been caught off guard again. Not only was the mortal charming in his own way, intelligent and cunning in a way Loki admired, but in those clothes.... He looked like a foreign dignitary to be sure. Small and dark by Asgardian standards.... people would be clamoring to speak to him tonight and learn about him. He looked exotic here in Asgard..... He was sure Stark wouldn't lack for dinner conversation and that thought made him realize he felt a tiny flicker of jealousy. Ridiculous, he had no reason for that. Stark wasn't even his friend, perhaps soon he would be an honorary Shield Brother.... but that wouldn't truly be genuine either.

But he did owe the man something.... and a quiet tour seemed appropriate to start with. It was clear to him that they were both knowledge seekers.

They moved about the large palace undisturbed. Loki used mainly servants corridors and showed him first Frigga's main garden. The man had commented on the various unfamiliar plant life. Then the spectacular view that stretched out across the edge of the city and included the rainbow bridge under construction in the distance. He pointed out Heimdall's post and they lingered there at the wall of the garden for some time while Loki tried to explain it's workings.

“Even I am not privy to all it's functions or mechanization, Stark. If you want knowledge.... perhaps the Royal Library would be better suited than I....”

Tony turned widened eyes at him in a comical expression Loki took to look exaggeratedly innocent. It made him chuckle and open one arm as if to say 'after you'.

Getting to the library was trickier without the use of his illusions. He still managed it though, and he had a feeling Stark understood. Not just that it was slightly difficult, but that Loki was doing something to help repay him for helping with first SHIELD and then Odin. If the poorly disguised laughter shining in his eyes were any indication, Tony was a kindred soul in his appreciation of mischief. Even such small folly as sneaking into a restricted library.

Loki kept an ear out for the bells that would toll at 6pm, letting everyone know the day had ended. It was usually the signal that let everyone also know, dinner would be in an hour.

Surprisingly, out of all the history books he skimmed over, and the various other books he picked up and discarded, it was the books on magic and metallurgy that made him pause the longest. Metals, he could understand. Why would the mortal be interested so in magics? He was an effective lookout while he let Tony wander and soak up what he could. Then he heard the ancient bells tolling the hour and took a deep breath. They would have to time their exit with the rush of servants leaving the kitchens along this route to slide in without being seen as coming from the library.

“Stark.”

“Hm” He continued flipping pages.

“Stark!” With the angry whisper coming from so close to his ear he startled then stiffened a bit as an elegant hand wrapped around his bicep. “We must go now. The timing has to be perfect and we have to get to the feast before it begins.....”

Loki took note of the earliest edition on alchemy and metals. It wouldn't be needed or missed.

“Take it with you. Let's go.” Tony's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline but he followed, tucking the book into a layer of fabrics over his stomach.

Loki's room was closer and after he explained Heimdall's gaze couldn't see inside, Tony easily slipped with him inside. Damn. The god really liked green and gold....

“I can teleport the book to your room for later.... but I'm going to go ahead and assume you will be in no condition for recreational reading after a feast.” Loki smirked.

“Hey, I'll have you know I can handle my liquor thank you very much!” Stark look mildly offended and Loki chuckled under his breath.

“One moment and we can leave.” He moved to a bookshelf and set the book there for the time being, and hovered over an assortment of polished gems and crystals. In the end he chose two and added one to each pocket. He didn't offer an explanation and Tony didn't ask.

“So.... you're going to go with me? Thank god. You'll tell me who I need to impress or avoid.”

“If I'm with you, you may end up being avoided on principle.... I don't have many friends at court.” Irritation colored his voice, but he owed it to him to be completely honest. Stark just shrugged.

“Truly, my general nature made it hard for me to have friends. Most avoided me or were part of my trickery and so are uninclined to look upon me favorably. Out of the handful that put up with me and were once my friends, they've since seen me sit on Odin's throne during Thor's banishment, disobeyed my direct orders and helped bring about the Destroyer on Midgard situation. They're likely to blame me completely for that, avoiding all blame themselves.”

“I'm sure they will tell you all sorts of variations on “He can't be trusted” but I'll tell you right now before we leave. Honesty is rare from me but you will get it while you're here, because I owe you a debt. I doubt Thor will think to warn you of possible issues... and without your armor, you are like a kitten to a lion.” At Starks indignant expression he continued waving a hand lazily.

“I wouldn't suggest any drinking games either. Thor and his friends are known to drink two kegs of ale a piece during festivals.”

Tony sucked in a breath at the length of Loki's speech and shook his head at the ending.

“Well, damn. Alright, thanks for the heads up.” He looked at the god harder and saw a sudden reticence there. He was probably waiting for Tony to tell him maybe he shouldn't go anyway. That so wasn't Tony’s style.... but if it would save the god uncomfortableness.....

“You don't.... I mean I would **_like_ ** to have you there, but I understand if you don't want to put yourself in that situation. I just... well, I thought one last party in Asgard before you're banished to earth for who knows how long.... might be nice? But I have no idea what I'm talking about so just do whatever you wanna do Blitzen. I'll manage either way.”

Loki was gracious enough to walk him to the festival hall and gave him one more look that Tony couldn't decipher, but turned on his heel and started back towards his rooms. It would have been nice to see his mother, but maybe he could find her in the morning and have breakfast together before they left.

He was nearly back to his door again when a thought struck him.

Stark was the first midgardian in millennia to grace their halls.... and mortals couldn't handle the liquor at all. It was specifically made for beings with a much stronger constitution! If no one remembered this, Tony would not live until midnight!

He was suddenly gripped with dread and rushed back, slipping into the hall just as Odin finished his address. They were all raising their pints and glasses in a toast. He had no time to think and stepped sideways through space, putting him at Starks back and grabbed his drink just before it reached his lips. His spell immediately enacted to turn the ale to something more Stark's taste. But his appearance caused a sudden quiet and then a deafening roar among the people gathered.

His eyes were a little too wide with how close that call had been. Thor realized his blunder in not informing his friend about the ale. He acknowledged Loki’s action in Stark’s defense by standing and offering him his seat next to Anthony. Thor then moved to his other side. The crowned prince's actions quieted some of the din. Odin's staff striking the marble quieted the rest.

“Enough! Loki? Ah, the ale, we seemed to have forgotten it is not fit for our Midgardian guest. Thank you for your quick wit. Glad you decided to join us. As I was saying. Anthony Stark or Thor will answer your questions regarding the battle fought. Due to his aid in the matter, Loki has been appointed Ambassador to Midgard and will be leaving in the morning.”

Loki turned to face Odin and away from all the other faces present and let his shock show. Any other time, Odin would have flaunted his punishment to the masses. He caught Odin's eye as it flicked to Stark and the quiet, near non existent nod he gave. Then he sat back down and the feast could begin. Loki was still flustered when Thor thumped him on the back in thanks and he was just pulling himself together to sit straighter when the food was delivered and Stark leaned over.

“Sooo.... what did I miss? What's up with the ale?”

“It is made for beings with a much stronger constitution. If you had drank any of it, you would have died of alcohol poisoning in hours. I am truly sorry I didn't think to mention it earlier.”

Tony started eating and nodding. It sounded plausible. He was honestly just kinda glad he had one more buffer between himself and the hundred or so people he could tell were waiting for their pound of flesh. Knowledge was power and all that, but he had a feeling he was more akin to a butterfly under glass and he **_really_ ** didn't like the feeling.

The feasting passed relatively easy. He was introduced to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Who all stubbornly ignored Loki's presence. It was so blatant and he could feel the hostility easily enough, that after the first time he tried to involve Loki in the conversation, Tony was also ignored completely. Two could play that game. Stark turned away from them to ask Loki a question, mainly about metalsmithing and could feel their eyes on the back of his head. He heard Thor clear his throat and divert their attention back towards a drinking game as Loki started talking in low tones.

He felt once again indebted to Stark and irritated with Thor. He really hated this feeling of owing something to anyone, but as far as he could see, the mortal was a decent man. He enjoyed his company until others started milling about and vying for his attention.

It seemed the rest of the nobles and warriors took the king at what he had said and didn't see any reason it could be wrong for Loki to aid Stark. He stayed near his elbow and introduced people to him. Only Thor's friends, Loki's once friends, seemed to have any issue with Loki’s presence.

Overall it was a decent experience for Tony. His curiosity wasn't really indulged much, as everyone there was more into warrior culture than anything intellectual in nature. A few times Loki had leaned over and commented dryly about some warrior's mishap or current scandal.... or what had been a current scandal a few years ago. It was clear to Tony that with such long lives, nothing really changed all that fast in the world of Asgard. By 9pm he had made his rounds and was wishing he could leave. That book Loki had helped him knick was calling to him and he was just tired of the chit chat.

“How long do I have to stay at this thing? Like, I don't want to be rude, but I could do with a little fresh air and less people around.”

Loki definitely felt the same, but it was still a little early yet.

“Perhaps another hour and I can sneak you away. I'm sorry but much less than that....”

The 'You risk offending people' went unsaid.

They went and got new drinks, Loki changing Tony's into scotch that he worked at sipping, because this was his third half full pint in less than 3 hours, even with food he was feeling it now.

Tony casually looked around and noticed couples pairing off and leaving. Thor was at the head table talking with Odin.... which meant....

“Don't look now, incoming Bestie Brigade.”

Loki looked at him in utter confusion and what Tony would soon term his “WTF Face” before a heavy arm was slung over his shoulders as Volstagg leaned over Tony. Fandral did the same to Loki, who honest to god twitched. Tony wondered if Loki had his daggers on him.

“We have heard so much about your armor Man of Iron! Why don't you show it to us?” At this distance, Volstagg's voice felt like a hammer to his head.

“Thor has been talking to us all about the warriors of your realm, your Avengers. We'd love to have a match sometime! Especially against the beast you call the Hulk.” Fandral smiled charmingly, completely drunk and Tony realized he had been pacing himself.... and this was probably why. He actually really respected Banner, and wasn't afraid of his alter ego like pretty much everyone else on earth. He liked the man and the beast, but that didn't mean he would let someone else, yet another idiot, call him that name.

“He's only like that when there's a fight going on. Bruce is a great guy in general and is a master in 7 difference sciences.”

It was like it went right over their heads. Bruce held 7 doctorates and was nearly as genius level as he was.... but the warriors didn't even bat an eye at that.

“I'm sure he is, I'm sure he is.... you can't fault us for wishing to test ourselves against a power like that though!” Volstagg.... ugh. He may have been Thor's friend, and Tony understood the basis of Norse Mythology.... dying in battle, getting to Valhalla.... it just irritated him.

“Nope, not a bit. Hey, any of you know what Thor's up to?” Damn, Asgardians were heavy, and this ginger sloppy mess was leaning on him too much for his smaller frame. The only outward sign was a near constant twitching of his eye closest to the wall. Loki could see it, possibly Fandral too..

“He is conferring with the King to decide what time tomorrow you will be going home, Man of Iron.” Sif nearly purred as she slid into the group. Fandral did a comical double take and Volstagg dropped his arm moving to take another pint from the serving trays in passing.. like he was being smooth. Tony caught Loki's eye and could just barely discern the way the god leaned a bit away from Sif. Great. Tony had a fan. He was so not getting involved with Thor's only female warrior friend. Nope. No freaking way. He mentally dug through everything Loki had mentioned during the day for something that would turn off her ovaries.

“Didn't you mention something about Frigga's garden this morning Lokes? How's the view at night? I'd love to take some notes about the flora to bring back for Bruce, especially if anything has magical purposes.”

Loki blinked once, took it and ran with it. Before five minutes were out, they were on their way out of the feasting hall chattering overly loudly about the properties of various plants for healing and potion making.

Once out of earshot of the hall, Loki stopped, looked at him sternly then broke into a grin. It was one that made him look even younger. Honestly, it kinda made him look adorable, but it morphed easily enough into something that was this side of smug. Which honestly was just about as good to Tony.

“That was brilliant. I can't...Her **_face_ **! That was amazing. You seem to-to grasp the antithesis of the warrior’s psyche so easily! I've been doing it without trying for centuries and finally just stopped talking about these things because it made everyone uncomfortable. You don't even care do you?” His eyes glittered in the torchlight lining the walls as they made their way towards the guest quarters. Loki couldn't help appreciate the way Stark played people. For a mortal he was actually rather good at it.

“Yeah well... no way I was touching that. Bro's before Ho's Lokes. That girl is one of Thor's best friends right? Yeah, just no. Also, shouldn't we actually hit the gardens? You know, just to make it legit if someone comes looking for me?” He was doing his best with his shorter legs to keep up with Loki's longer stride.

Loki agreed and they stopped off at Tony's room to raid the generic desk in the corner. With a small notebook, he followed Loki to the gardens again. They were just getting involved with a strange moon blooming white flower that emitted a weak amount of light, Tony doing a quick sketch of it while Loki explained it's name, when Frigga and Thor appeared.

“Brother! Tempting Friend Stark from a feast in his name isn't exactly a good show for Father and the others....”

Loki just looked at him like he was being an idiot.

Frigga laughed and stepped up offering her hands. Tony fumbled to shove the notebook and pen at Loki and took her hands, slightly bowing.

“I'm so glad to meet you Man of Iron. I'm Queen Frigga. What is it you prefer to go by as a title? I've heard several tonight.” Tony paused. The woman didn't look much older than he was, but she was obviously thousands of years old.... her general aura was definitely that of a mother...

“Tony Stark, or Stark, or Tony.... whatever you prefer your Grace.” She chuckled and released his hands.

“Nonsense. You may call me Frigga while you are here. You're a friend to both my boys are you not?”

Tony flicked his eyes to Thor who was beaming, slightly drunk of course, then to Loki, who was looking at the stars out at the edge of the city, but he had a feeling he was waiting for Tony to respond.

“Ah, sort of... I mean, I hope to be, yes.”

“Splendid. Loki knows everything about the plants here, and many others in the Nine. If you need any other help, feel free to seek me out. It would make me happy to have you three for breakfast tomorrow before you leave.” She clasped her hands in front of her hips the same way Loki did and looked at him. “Considering, I don't know when I'll be able to see my youngest again.” There was some unspoken heavy emotion going on, and Tony could only guess at it. He wasn't on great terms with Thor, but from what Loki had implied, his drifting in the void for months had left his family believing he had died. Shit he probably didn't need to be present for this. How could he politely decline breakfast with a Queen though?

Tony watched them study each other's faces and realized with a start, even though he was adopted, Loki seemed to have more than a few of his mothers mannerisms and his fathers understanding of politics. If he didn't know Thor was predestined, he would assume Loki would have been the clear choice for King.

“If I can rouse them from their beds early enough, we will all be there.... Mother.”

Thor looked sheepish at that, Tony just shook his head. Frigga took her leave then, and so did Thor.

Now that they had been spotted, they felt it was safe to finally retire for the night. As Loki showed him back to his room, Tony had to say something about it.

“You know, if you want to have breakfast alone with your Mom, I totally don't mind.” He spoke quietly assuming the guard down the hall shouldn't hear their conversation. Loki dipped his head in a slight bow.

“It's fine. She no doubt wants more time with you as well. She's usually the one that goes on diplomatic relations missions. She's probably very curious.... especially if Odin talked to her about my situation and your.... interference. Which, I still owe you for your help with.”

“Forget about it I told you. You help any way you can, maybe help me understand magic in a basic way and I'll consider it a debt paid. Earth doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell without your knowledge and help.” He caught Loki’s pause as he was turning to leave and saw his frozen expression.

“You... want to learn magic?” Loki's voice was relatively quiet, but there was no missing the shock in it. Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Well, yeah. I'm not anticipating being able to really do anything, but if I could just understand it a bit, maybe it could help me in other ways with my tech. You did imply magic is just science we haven't figured out yet right?” For whatever reason Loki still wouldn't turn around completely and his shoulders were tense. Tony gave him a moment, but when he still didn't say anything, he backtracked.

“I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine too. I probably don't have even a minuscule amount of magical ability anyway I ju-”

“No! It's not that.... I've never had anyone ask me to teach them. Magic.... in general isn't.... it's not really something warriors or men overall want to learn.”

Tony couldn't help the disgruntled huff he made.

“That's just stupid. Why the hell wouldn't you learn everything possible to make a fight end in your favor? Or at the very least, protect your team so you all could make it home? Your fighting class system here is fucked up. Strength of arms isn't the only strength there is. Why rely on someone else when I could do it all?”

The tension immediately evaporated from Loki's frame and a startled incredulous laugh trickled out of him. Tony moved closer and leaned against the door frame.

Loki couldn't believe this mortal. He had surprised him at every turn. He was suddenly looking forward to his sentence, even if it meant he had to eventually face Thanos. He finally turned back and gave Stark a small smile.

Tony gave him a half smirk back, but the tiny smile Loki gave him was genuine. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but.... he would bet any amount of money. May the real Loki please stand up?

“I will teach you everything you're able to learn. You have my word.”

“Sweet. Come get me for breakfast if you really want me there. If not, I understand.” Loki shook his head and started moving again away from the doorway.

“You wont get out of it that easily. I'll be by to get you then we will pick up Thor. Sleep well Stark.”

“Yeah, whatever you want, and.... you too.”

Of course Tony was up until nearly 2am reading the book Loki dropped on his bed from thin air a few minutes after he left, and Loki laid awake until the early morning hours just contemplating the strange twists and turns of fate.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The knocking which turned into pounding at his door woke him. Dear god it wasn't very light out yet. What was going on? He mumbled something that sounded like 'lights off jarvis' before the door swung inwards. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Loki pause and roll his eyes hard.

“Just like my brother I see. You don't normally get up until midday do you? Come. If you want to have breakfast with the Queen..... unless you'd rather be impolite?”

Tony groaned and sat up. No spare clothes meant no pajamas. His arc reactor easily on display and Loki startled and stared at it. The look on his face was so full of curiosity and confusion that it helped clear Tony's head. He crossed his arms, partially hiding it's light. He waited a beat, and when the green eyes didn't raise, he cleared his throat and decided on being obnoxious.

“Hey. Eyes are up here Sweetheart.”

Loki blinked at the comment and finally looked at Tony's face. Which was a mask of indifference. Loki could tell it was a mask. He must have upset the man with his interest. He couldn't help himself though.

“How.... I know it helps keep you alive, but how-”

“No. Just....no. Definitely not before coffee, and not if we want to be on time.”

Loki felt the refusal not just in the words but the way they were spoken and.... it irritated him. He absolutely **_hated_ ** finding something that he wanted to learn about and being told no like a toddler.

“Maybe…. I mean, if you teach me about magic I can…. Explain a little…” Tony felt at once, defensive but slightly optimistic. After all, he recognized the open curiosity in Loki’s expression. He’d worn that face enough times himself….. He was just leery of divulging secrets about it.

Loki gave a curt nod, his face still caught in an uncomfortable mask. Tony felt the room get a bit colder but he figured it was from pushing his blanket and furs off. Then he realized he was naked.... great. Well, Loki was turning back towards the door anyway, so he stood and strode to the bathroom without looking at him.

Loki completely froze with his hand on the door knob. He didn't open the door or turn toward the mortal and tried not to follow his movement from the corner of his eye. He failed. Nudity wasn't a huge thing between shield-brothers but Stark wasn't technically that yet. He tried to ignore it. Once the mortal was in the bathroom and out of sight, he called to him hoping his voice was sufficiently empty of anything.

“I'll go make sure Thor managed to get himself upright.” He waited a few moments, and then left.

Tony had stalled out standing in the middle of the room staring at a huge copper tub. No shower. He hated to be submerged and hadn't had a bath since he'd come back from Afghanistan. It was fine. He could do it. Just a quick dunk and scrub and he'd be on his way.

Determined to get it over with as fast as possible.... he was forced to stop and figure out the system for water delivery. It seemed touch based in some way, but various pokes and strokes only managed to get him luke warm water at best. It was nearly fucking cold. With a shrug and thought that it would make it faster to bathe, he climbed in and scrubbed in record time.

Once the Asgardians got back, they set off for Frigga's small private garden located off her wing of the palace. If Tony thought the big garden was well laid out and beautiful, this one was even more so.

The table that had been set could barely hold all the food Thor and Loki would undoubtedly consume. Tony ate frightfully little in comparison. Frigga made some small talk, but after everyone had eaten, she got right to the point.

“Odin has hope that Midgard will help you regain some of what you once had Loki.... I only hope you can be happy.”

The sentiment seemed to embarrass Loki a little, so Tony let them talk as he wandered to look at the view again. He didn't know what else they spoke of, but he was happy to let them have the time for themselves. No one knew how Loki's sentence would shake out... and 600 battles? That seemed a high number, when he wouldn't have full access to his powers. What if someone or something managed to kill him? Not that he was best friends with the guy, but he was smart, powerful, and sworn to protect the earth, at least for a while. It would suck to lose that kind of ally.

They had to have Odin send them back to earth because the Tesseract was staying there and the bifrost was still broken. Being sent like Thor had been when he'd been banished was... well it kind of sucked.

The three of them landed with a crash on his helipad. Thor and Loki rolled to their sides and took a few breaths before sitting up but Tony let out a groan.

“Man.... you dad packs a punch. Ugh....”

“Movement will help Friend Stark.” Thor said as he got to his feet and pulled Tony up.

“Yeah, yeah.... Let's go see what floors and rooms didn't get wrecked and get you both settled in.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I went a bit OOC with Lady Sif. In my defense, it IS Tony we're talking about lol. He's yummy for a 40+ year old LOL. Also, I just finished with Chapter 10 and am still happy that everyone is going where I want them to for the plot.
> 
> Did I mention this is a slow burn / enemies to friends to more?
> 
> I'm so excited for you guys to read this, I just want to update all at once!!! 
> 
> Of course, I know writing could hit a snag or a block, so I don't want to keep anyone waiting on updates too long. My little ones are off on spring break next week with their dad so I'm anticipating getting up to chapter 20 written out. I'm looking at it as a writing challenge for myself. 
> 
> As always, comments are super appreciated! Love ya'll


	6. Renovations & Rommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony should really let sleeping gods lie.... especially when they look so innocent and beautiful while they're asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a fluffy filler chapter, sorry!

It was after they had taken a quick tour of the penthouse, and gotten introduced to JARVIS, that the brothers stumbled onto the first new occupant to the tower.

The AI had told Bruce that Tony was back and he had just exited his lab. The scientist had a moment where everyone could tell he was mentally re-calibrating to Loki's presence.

“Bruce! How do you like the lab? If you need anything I forgot, just tell JARVIS and he'll order it for you.” Tony came to a stop, Thor loomed and Loki leaned his shoulder against the wall, as far back as he could but still be in the conversation.

“Ah, it's more than I could ask you for Tony, really. It's great. Umm, JARVIS wasn't sure where to put me last night so I ended up on one of the only floors that wasn't damaged. I guess there aren't many intact guest rooms left.” Bruce tried and failed to avoid glancing at Loki. 

Tony paused only briefly to decide who would be a better floor-mate for Bruce before he replied.

“Well, I think the penthouse guestroom is fine, and the other room on your floor is good right? I'll put Thor with you on 76 and Loki in my guest room..... At least until the reno crew gets done with the rest of it. I'm thinking a communal kitchen and living, entertainment space decked out for the Avengers, and everyone can have their own floor. Of course, Bruce, you get a lab. Barton will want an archery range..... Natasha and Cap will commandeer my gym...” Tony turned to include the Asgardians.

“There's a pool you're welcome to use on the first basement level, my workshop is on sub basement level 2.... We can reinforce the gym a little better to handle you guys if we need to... I kinda based everything on Cap's strength level. I have a private lab on the floor above the penthouse, but we can refit that to be a a study for you.... if, well, do you need a place to practice stuff Lokes?”

Loki blinked and looked startled he was asked the question, or was offered an area strictly for his own use. Tony thought back to what he'd said about Asgard and how they treated men that practiced magic.

“I don't need special considerations Stark, really. I wouldn't want you to move your laboratory on my account.....” He had pushed off the wall and was standing with his arms crossed looking slightly unsure.

Bruce watched the expressions on Tony, Loki and then Thor and wondered what he could have missed in a day. Whatever it was, Loki seemed to be utterly polite, while still acting slightly put out. As long as he wasn't being an egotistical tyrant and was magically neutered for the time being, he was fine with him lurking in the tower. Those thoughts sparked a question though....

“I thought Loki couldn't do magic? Why would he need a place to practice?”

Thor nodded his head at Bruce and supplied the answer.

“His punishment is to serve on the Avengers for a total of 600 battles.”

Tony cut in with:

“His magic will be severely restricted initially. After a certain amount of time, or the completion of undetermined heroic acts, his magic will unlock level by level until he's back to full power.... and just to be clear,” He turned to address Loki. “I very rarely use my personal lab. Now that Bruce has a fully functioning larger lab a few floors away, if I ever need to work on anything, I can find some space there. Just try not to blow the top of the tower off.” He ended with a relaxed smirk aimed at the dark god, who didn't look completely happy with taking Tony's space, but he nodded to Tony and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Alright, so.... kitchen.” Tony looked back at Bruce and raised an eyebrow.

“Jarvis had a delivery sent in. I didn't know if you put in the order before you left.... but there's a ton of food in there now.”

“Great. Well, we'll start there and make our way down to the basement. I'll have to take your photos to make badges for you both. The floors that are for the Avengers are only accessible via special card. Bruce?” He motioned to the scientist, who flashed his badge at them.

“It's really for secondary security. JARVIS knows who is allowed where, but just in case he ever gets hacked.... god forbid.”

_ “Highly unlikely Sir, as you created me.” _ The AI spoke up. Thor and Loki both startled. Tony and Bruce smiled.

“You'll get used to him.” Bruce supplied as they began moving together towards the elevator again. Loki wasn't looking forward to being in such a small confined space with Banner, but the tour didn't take long at all. Before long, they were on their way back up, dropping Banner at his lab again, Thor had stayed in the kitchen. Loki stayed with Tony to see where he'd be sleeping.

Once in the penthouse again, he took note of the broken floor, and tried not to flinch. He'd cracked the back of his skull there only two days ago. Also broken and cracked quite a few ribs, spine and tibia. There was a good reason he had laid in the floor for hours as the heroes had wrapped up their assault and clean up.

He tensed looking at the window that had already been replaced. Stark had been instrumental. He had no idea how he could have gotten people to take notice and listen about the threat of Thanos, if someone smart and honorable enough hadn't figured out the plan. Knowing he had thrown him so readily out of the window and unsure if he would be able to call the armor fast enough made him want to cringe. Tony had slowed in his stride in response to Loki slowing and he seemed to guess exactly where his mind had wandered.

“You know, someday I might just throw you out a window.... just so we're even.” Loki blinked but realized Stark had a small one sided smirk on his face.

“I wouldn't hold it against you.” He replied solemnly.

“Aw, don't go all mopey on me Dancer, I actually like our verbal sparring.”

Loki was sure he was referring to their chat before he'd thrown him through said window but he couldn't reply again before Tony was opening a door and talking again.

“Here you go, my room is right there.” He turned and pointed to the other side of the hallway. “I'll let you get settled. I'm going to go take a shower and see about getting the little lab cleared for you. Meet up later and figure out what you need? I can get whatever, no worries. Oh. If you're curious about anything, or want to learn more about Earth, just ask JARVIS. He can hear everything on our floors.”

Stark left him alone to wander the large room. It was bigger than the room the mortal had been given as a guest of Asgard. Nothing was in gold, but the wood details were exquisite. He wandered around, touching various things. He sat at a desk and enjoyed how sturdy it felt. The chair was squishy and he found himself sitting and stretching it backwards cautiously. He tried to pull it in and felt it roll, which prompted him to spin around in it. He chuckled and made himself get up and venture to the side door.

Wardrobe? There were shelves and hangers empty of garments. So much space! Who would ever need this much space for clothing? He had no idea, but he didn't have more than a couple outfits to begin with. Thankfully the new vambraces he wore didn't keep him from accessing his pocket dimension. With a few practice flicks, his armor appeared on a hanger, as well as the casual outfits he had. He’d snagged Tony's outfit too before they'd left.... he wasn't sure exactly why, but it was good to have it in case Tony ever had to go back without him.

Turning and shutting that door, he crossed the bedroom and opened the other door. The bathroom was large and done in mostly black marble, with silver veins of some kind running through it.... everything shone and it was a beautiful space. He had no idea what the large glass box was though. There was some sort of drain in the floor so he figured water came from somewhere.... He felt like a fool, but....

“.....Jarvis?”

_ “Yes Mr. Laufeyson?” _

“How does this glass box work?

_ “This enclosure is a rainfall shower. If you stand back I can remotely operate it for you and explain the controls.” _

As soon as Loki moved back, a curtain of rain descended from the ceiling with a hiss. He was immediately reminded of the enchanted showers on  Alfheim . The salty seas covered so much of the realm, there had to be showers of a similar nature to rinse off after swimming. The memory was enjoyable, but he was drawn back to the present when the glass started to fog. He reached out a hand and realized the water wasn't actual rain water, but nearly scalding hot.

“Is there a way to adjust the temperature, slightly less hot?”

_ “Of course Sir. I can lower the temperature by 3 degrees now and if you need it lowered further, you can touch this panel here. Where it lights up in blue, just slide a finger along the lights towards the floor until you find it optimal for yourself.” _

“Thank you Jarvis. Can I ask.... what are you?” He was wandering around the room again, looking at the generic supplies and towels and everything. There was no straight razor, but he could conjure his own anyway.

_ “I am a program created by Mr. Stark. I run all facets of his home and help with various tasks regarding fabrication and troubleshooting on his armored suits. I also keep track of the inner workings of SHIELD and keep Sir appraised of their technical abilities.” _

“And how do their abilities measure up to Stark's, in your opinion?”

_ “I can not form an opinion, but based on current data, Sir is still superior in all aspects of both programing and technological advancement.” _

Loki nearly snorted. Instead he thanked Jarvis for his help. He entered the bedroom again and hovered by the bed. He'd avoided it until now and he realized it was because he couldn't fathom how something not covered in furs would be very comfortable. He was stuck here for the foreseeable future and worried everything would be too different... One night in his old bed after nearly 2 years of sleeping on a prison floor, or uncomfortable bench had made him ache for the familiar comfort of a soft bed.

Once he laid down he realized just how ridiculous that worry had been. Stark obviously was very wealthy and as such, had spared no expense in furnishing his guest quarters. He had barely slept in the 10 months or so he had been in the void. He'd slept initially well upon being rescued from that hell, but then the Other and Thanos had started his torture and.... sleep avoided him again for months. He'd barely slept during the invasion for fear of being taken over completely for lack of progress. The night after he'd been captured, he hadn't sleep a wink in SHIELD holding. Last night he had gotten nearly 6 hours of sleep so deep it had started to heal his extreme exhaustion, but it wasn't enough.

One night in over a year was not enough, even for a god.

He had just enough time to realize the bed was deliciously soft before his mind unplugged completely and he passed out.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It had taken longer than he thought to get the lab straightened away. Two hours to clear it out, then another hour and a half with Bruce cataloging every item and machine for either donation or integration into the bigger lab. It was mid afternoon by the time he made his way back to the penthouse.

“Hey, Jarv. Where's Loki?” He asked as he rode the elevator back up to the 84 th floor.

_ “Mr. Laufeyson is in his room.” _

He strode down the hallway and noticed the door was left open. He was in the process of waltzing in, his knuckles raised to the door to announce himself when he stopped short.

Loki was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. His boots were still on his feet, and his lanky frame took up the majority of the width of the King sized bed. His hair was strewn around his head like a dark halo, but it was the serenity on his face that had Tony deciding to back out of the room. He had no idea how a thousand year old god could look so innocent in his sleep, or how fucking ridiculously  **_young_ ** . It would later be blamed on his own lack of sleep, but as he backed up, his heel caught the door frame in a dull thud. His whispered curse was enough to startle the god awake and he immediately felt bad about it.

“Uh, don't mind me I was just going to umm.... close your door.” Goddamn it. This was awkward and he had been in his space while he'd slept and this was so bad! Bad, bad, bad.... but before Tony could hurry out, Loki was stretching and pulling himself up to sit.... with the softest half awake expression.

“I'm fine. I wasn't expecting to sleep.... didn't really mean to. It's just been a while.....” Then he yawned.

“Didn't sleep well last night?” Idiot Tony! Even Gods had nightmares... maybe his bed didn't feel as comfortable after being away for almost a year and a half or.... jesus, way to be a genius there. He wanted to rub his entire face with his hand.

“No, I.... It's not that. I did get a few hours in my old rooms I just....” Tony watched as he swung his long legs over the side and stood up, with a practiced smoothing motion and a flare of magic, his clothing lost all wrinkles. 

“I never really slept while I fell, and I refused to sleep with the Chitauri and the Other around.... “ Loki slowly made his way to Tony at the door, but his face had a far away look to it and his eyes didn't meet Tony's. “And I didn't sleep during the planning and execution of the invasion for fear the Other would see my plans if I let my guard down.” One dark eyebrow twitched and his eyes snapped to Tony's as he tried to hide the shiver that danced down his spine.

Tony's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He couldn't process fast enough.

“You... two years?! How the hell can you go nearly two whole  **_years_ ** without REM? For fuck's sake, get back in that bed right now!” Did he realize he had just treated a god like a toddler? Yep. Did he care? Not until those emerald eyes clouded in indignation. Crap. He held out his hands to the guy and tried reason.

“I-I know you guys need a shit ton more food than us mortals but freaking sleep is god damn important! I can't.... my brain can't compute how you managed to fight off torture and mind control while so severely sleep deprived. Just.... like... take the day and sleep! Holy Jesus man. I'll lock down the penthouse for you and go bug Bruce and keep Thor away from you just.... just get some rest okay?”

Somewhere during that long run on plea where the mortal hadn't taken a single breath, Loki's tension seemed to bleed away. Stark was concerned for his well being? Had he ever truly had a friend before, it wouldn't have felt so foreign. Thor's friends had been just that. His. Even after hundreds if not thousands of conversations or battles fought and won together. He had always felt outside of their sphere, but he had never truly understood how much they tolerated him until Thor had been banished and he had given them a direct order.... and they'd disobeyed him. Even as the rightful King.

He was still trying to get over that hurt, but the subsequent fall and torture had been enough to distract him from it. Now Stark was there, looking a little wide eyed, but standing his ground and telling him he should get more rest. For his own good. Could Stark become his friend even after all he had put Midgard though? He supposed time would tell.

“My stamina is such that I don't truly require much sleep. What time is it? I couldn't have slept for long...” He motioned Tony out of the room and followed, shutting the door behind him. Tony flicked his eyes away.

“Umm, probably almost 4 hours since I left you at your door.... I didn't mean to take so long, but the lab is empty if you want to see it.... and JARVIS can make a shopping list if you want to poke around alone.”

Loki felt something was still off about the man, but only nodded and thanked him again. Left on his own, Tony retreated to the elevators and Loki watched the numbers descend to -2. At least he knew where he would be for a while.

He got back to the task at hand of walking the space he had been given and deciding what he needed to incorporate. As long as the walls and floor themselves were reinforced, there really wasn't much he needed. A work table, stool, a rug and large pillow for meditation and perhaps some chalk and candles.

He could bring his gems and crystals and book collection from his pocket dimension, and got to work doing just that.

By the time Tony came to tell him it was dinner time, the space had transformed from white and sterile, to something more like an earthen cave. The fluorescent lighting was horrible, and he'd spelled that to reflect more of a warm glow akin to candle light. The desk from his room on Asgard as well as his book case was there on one wall. A large  Vanaheim woven rug nearly as old as he was, laid out over half the floor with a few round pillows strewn about. Candles, charmed to never go out sat on every surface. Gems and crystals of varying shades caught their light. His work table was a heavy rustic thing and had stacks of bowls and pestles ready for use.

Tony stared at a total loss for words.

Loki grinned. This was his space now, and he couldn't help the little trickle of pride at the motal's awestruck expression. He had to admit, it was a beautiful space now. Perfect for meditation and working spells. He stood up from the pillow where he'd been sitting going over one of his books and made his way to the door.

It took Tony an inordinate amount of time... at least thirty seconds before he could speak.

“Damn Lokes, you sure know how to liven up a room.” Damn brain-mouth filter! Tony was ready to play that comment off, or backtrack, but Loki just chuckled.

“You did say I could outfit it as I needed....” He paused next to Stark to observe his eyes flitting around the workspace. From this close, he could see the warm honey accents in the otherwise unremarkable brown eyes. The gold seemed to flare like embers as the curiosity ignited in his gaze. He had to laugh.

“You said dinner was here?”

“What? Oh yeah, right sorry. Hope you like Italian.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some nightmares and Loki is forced to watch Avatar... Hurt/Comfort on the way!
> 
> (If you're waiting for the smut, I have another series I started with snippet scenes from this story or possibly little oneshots that are totally steamy. Go check it out! I'll be drawing an image from KNEEL later/tomorrow)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165481/chapters/32650935


	7. Nightmares & Emotional Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, PTSD, Jotun!Loki and emotional fallout. The first movie night between half the Avengers and Loki does not go as well as Tony hoped...

Loki had spent a few nights in his magic study, getting a feel for his new, significantly lower power level and trying to understand all of its limitations. As such, his sleep patterns were hardly what the mortals would call 'regular'. The screaming emptiness of the void woke him even in shorter sleep cycles. It was a lucky thing that he had been too proud to scream during most of his torments or he may have woken Stark with his howling.

He had been avoiding sleep again, but because of the drain on his magic he was mentally exhausted again. He almost felt like it would now be his permanent state of being. It was nearly 4am when he fell into his bed, nothing but a loose pair of sleep pants on. Stark had seen fit to fill his wardrobe with various Midgard fashions and no matter what Loki had said on the contrary, he hadn't seemed willing to listen. He thought it was entirely too much. Stark must have just loved spending money.

Falling into slumber quickly, he was thrust into a bottomless, weightless. and cold void. He couldn't see anything, the absence of all light made him slap at himself to see if his body was still there.

In his bed, he thrashed, twisting the blanket and sheets about himself.

The fall never seemed to end and he could feel his mind breaking. Always having pride in his intellect, these cracks in his psyche were what started to finally break him and he started screaming. The cold of the void seeped into his very bones and he felt he would never be warm again.

In his bed, the sheets crackled as ice crept across them. His entire bed turned hard and unyielding. His body started losing its pale complexion, tinting to the lightest shade of blue. The scream pouring from his open mouth fogged in the warmer air.

Tony had just been trudging to his own bed after an incredibly long night of tinkering with the suit.

The sound of the scream was so gut wrenching he didn’t think twice as he lunged for the knob and shouldered the door open.

The sight was something he would probably never forget. He rushed to the bedside, but realized in his state, Loki might just snap him in two. His eyes ran over the naked torso heaving in panic, ice glittering over his skin, and the bed. The temperature of the room had to be nearing 40 now and plummeting. He had to do something to help.... the screams were so raw he felt as if they were cutting into his soul with every breath. Tony couldn't know exactly what the nightmare was about.... but that sound was the echo of the scream he had in his own head as he recalled the void. He would break Loki from it's hold any way he could.

“Loki.... Loki! Hey Odinson! Don't make me get your brother! Loki! C'mon, Wake up!” Nothing was getting through, so he frantically looked around, finding a small leather bound book from the settee and chucked it at the gods chest. It made a dull thud as it bounced off.

The screaming stopped, but Loki wasn't awake. His face was scrunched in the most awful, painful expression. He started talking in hopes that his voice could be heard now without the screaming.

“Hey Lokes, you gotta wake up okay? Wake up Loki.... You aren't there anymore, it can’t hurt you. C'mon Dancer, open your eyes huh? I don't want to crawl over there and have you wake up and snap me like a twig.” Tony was standing so close, his knees were resting against the edge of the bed.

Slowly a voice permeated the darkness Loki felt and it held warmth. It was pleading for him to do something.... Wake up? Was he asleep? The moment he thought it, he could hear the voice clearly from only a foot away. It was friendly.... it was Stark.

“-don't want to crawl over there and have you wake up and snap me like a twig.” He didn't open his eyes yet, but he could feel every muscle and how tense they were. He forced each one to relax.

“If you wanted to join me in bed, you've only to ask Stark.” His voice tried for the teasing timbre Stark usually had... and failed because his throat was raw. Lovely. He sounded pathetic.

“Hey, hey now. I'd like to think I'd feed you a delicious meal followed by some very expensive drinks first.... I'm not a heathen.”

Loki did open his eyes at that, his emerald ones zero'd in on Stark’s warm brown. There was no pity in them.... but the understanding was there. He sat up sighing and felt the bed crunch and peel away from his back.

“Lovely.” He looked down at his body, which was a deathly looking bluish color. He knew the illusion of his Aesir skin was hanging on by a thread. As soon as he seemed to think it, his skin flickered and turned a darker blue. He heard Stark suck in a quick breath so Loki squeezed his eyes shut. The skin was bad enough, but he knew the eyes were atrocious and a monstrosity that he didn't want to show anyone.

“Uh, damn. That's.... that's really pretty.” The voice sounded surprised, curious and soft.

Loki couldn’t believe his ears and the shock made his eyes pop open. He saw the moment Stark stopped staring at his chest and saw the eyes. His widened, and his breath caught. Loki angrily started extracting himself from the frozen bed with his eyes clamped shut again. The muscle in his jaw stood out in relief as he ground his slightly sharper teeth.

Tony could tell he was pissed. Angry and embarrassed about the nightmare.... he couldn't blame him. But the blue skin thing? His curiosity burned in his eyes and the questions hovered on the tip of his tongue. He shoved them aside.

“Loki..... are you.... will you be okay? You dreampt of the void didn't you?”

Once he was standing, he turned towards the bathroom but stopped moving. The mortal was talking? Did he not understand that he just wanted to be left alone? The tone of the questions and remembering the understanding in his eyes as Loki had woken, made him pause.

“I...did.” He took a deep steadying breath and couldn't see how Tony's eyes moved over his back, tracing the lines of his heritage.

“I was only in it for a couple minutes. I….can't understand what you felt being stuck in it for so long but.... even that short time has.... It's fucked up my brain Lokes. There's nothing to be ashamed of okay? You survived, and now you'll thrive, just like me.”

Tony wanted to tell him he was there to talk if he needed it, but it was one of those things that had pissed him off when Pepper and Rhodey had said it to him. He didn't say it. Instead he moved around the room and slid into Loki's peripheral line of sight and cocked his head hoping Loki would understand and not make him say it.

Those deep red eyes flickered to him, the skin around them flinching. Tony could tell his appearance bothered him a lot and wondered if this was his Frost Giant form. He reached out to put a steadying hand on a bicep, but Loki spun away, his back to the bathroom door and his eyes wide.

“Don't touch me! I.... my skin would give you frostbite.” His eye was twitching. Tony decided he had probably better leave the guy alone.

“Ah, so this is your other form then? I wondered. Is it strange that I think its fearsome and pretty at the same time? Man, humans are so prone to blue aliens ya know? I need you to come watch Avatar with me. Hell, I'll make it a movie night after dinner tonight.”

It worked to defrost Loki's attitude further and he scoffed, rolling his eyes and glaring.

“What  **_ever_ ** do you mean Stark? Are you telling me mortals  **_like_ ** aliens with blue skin? You're all defective and insane.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Only the cool kids, Lokes. You'll see. I'll have to insist on that movie and then we can pull up some LARP videos to show you just what humans think. Though the frostbite thing makes me sad.” He pouted and turned to leave. “Honestly, I wouldn't care if you walked around blue, I would just think freezing everything all the time would be a pain in the ass, right? So whatever you want, I'm finally heading to bed so I'll see ya later.” He waved over his shoulder and didn't turn as he shut the bedroom door. Leaving a disgruntled and thoroughly confused frost giant trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with mortals.   
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hello new nightmares.

With Loki's scream echoing in his damn head, finding the calm to fall asleep was a no go. He had to settle for drinking a good amount to force himself to pass out.

Drunken sleep was usually free of the nightmares.

Of course waking up was usually a bitch. He managed to stumble his way to the bathroom and a shower and shave helped. He had meds under the counter for just these occasions. He hadn't gotten to sleep until, well, sometime after 8am he figured. It was now after 3.

He sauntered his way down into the kitchen and twitched at the volume Thor was talking. He seemed to be bellowing about something, Loki was quietly refuting him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When they showed the avatars for the first time, Loki leaned forward with his face slack. He seemed to realize what he was doing and forced himself to sit back against the seat again.

Then as the main character ran out into the yard and passed humans, he jolted forward again, eyes wide.

“...... They're.... giants.” His voice was quiet.

Tony watched Thor realize how Loki probably saw the characters in the movie and darted a look at Tony, who almost imperceptibly nodded.

They all settled in. Tony and Bruce had already seen it, but it was still awesome.

Occasionally in low points of the film, he caught Thor and Loki whispering about the creatures and similar ones in realms they had been to. It was actually really fun listening to them.

While Tony had never really been told the exact story about how Loki fell from the Bifrost, he could later claim ignorance. As it stood however, Thor kept shooting half hidden glares at the inventor as the movie progressed into one that told the tale of overcoming an alien race bent on domination.

Loki stopped talking, whispering and moving in general and seemed to be so wrapped up in the movie he'd turned to stone and barely breathed.

The temperature of the room plummeted below 50 degrees as the Hometree was destroyed and the character's wails and screams echoed through the sound system.

There was something about this that was striking a nerve for the trickster and Tony caught Bruce's eye as the scientist pulled a throw off the back of his chair and covered up in it.

Thor didn't seem bothered by the cold of the room, but in just a t-shirt and jeans, Tony was starting to shiver. He glanced at one of the cameras in the corner and raised his chin and a subtle thumbs up gesture. The light blinked once and he heard the furnace kick on. It didn't do anything. Loki was like a giant block of ice, waves of super cooled air just radiated from him.

As the main character gasped and nearly died, Tony watched Loki lean forward, the cold temporarily stopped, then started again as he watched Neytiri and how  **_large_ ** she was when holding her mate.

The moment the movie went black, Loki stalked out of the room without saying a word.

Thor rounded on him.

“I think that was a  **_very_ ** poor choice in movie, Tony.” He glared.

Tony had no idea what the hell was the problem so he raised an eyebrow, tried to ignore the way the room was starting to warm back up even as his arms were still covered in goose bumps, and met Thor's grumpy stare with a blank expression.

“As a human who's never been off world, that movie is a great movie. It's fiction Thor. It's just entertainment and I actually  **_suggested_ ** said movie because of the humans  **_helping_ ** and  **_loving_ ** the big blue aliens. I thought he could do with seeing that not everyone thinks blue people are monsters.”

Thor's expression softened a little at that and he seemed to think for a moment.

“Aye, that part I understand and I would thank you for, but the rest of it... It mirrors very strongly what Loki did to Jotunheim shortly after I first met Jane Foster....” He frowned.

Tony and Bruce stared at him.

“Wait.... you were very vague about that whole 'Crimes against other realms' thing... you're saying he.... he tried to commit  **_genocide_ ** ?” Bruce sputtered. Tony's mouth fell open in shock. Which didn't happen very often.

Thor looked like a kicked golden retriever but he nodded.

“Yes. He was the rightful king at the time, so even if his actions had started a war like the one he had been born near the end of before... it wouldn't have been punishable in any way my father could legally pursue. Then... during our fight about it, I destroyed the Rainbow Bridge itself to cut him off from it's power... and …. Father and I couldn't save him. That's when he fell into the abyss. We had Heimdall look for his soul, but it couldn't be found. We mourned him. I-I think, he was flung into another universe then. Somewhere the Chitauri and the Mad Titan were. Somewhere too far for us to see or help him.” Suddenly Thor's expression lifted as he thought of something. 

“If we couldn't have reached him, then he couldn't have found his way home without help! That's why he agreed to take the army here! He didn't only do it to thwart Thanos' plan, and protect Midgard! He did it to find a way home! There are secret pathways from Midgard to Asgard hidden here. If he couldn’t just get home from there, he needed to be in any of our Nine Realms to be close enough to get back to Asgard.”

It was proof that Thor had been on earth often enough to pick up their habits, when his big palm collided with his face on an exasperated grunt.

“He is always calling me an idiot, but in this instance, I believe I overlooked something of importance. Within our Nine Realms, Loki is one of our more powerful mages. He is so well versed in traveling the Nine without the Bifrost.... I had assumed that even if he had been stranded on a remote world not of our system, he could have found a way home on his own. I was mistaken.”

Tony and Bruce looked at the big guy and had a shared moment of 'What the hell do we do now?'

The inventor settled it by standing up, stretching and declaring he had a trickster to talk to.

“I wouldn't go anywhere near him just yet friend Tony, he's usually exceedingly volatile when upset.”

Tony snorted as he left the room. “So is everyone else Thor.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tony found Loki in his magic workshop. The door was open so he had assumed it was safe to at least hover by the door. The god was sitting in his cushy meditation space with his back to the doorway, but he didn't have to wait long before Loki's voice shot across the space.

“Shut the door.”

Tony decided he didn't care if Loki meant for him to stay in or get out. He stepped inside before closing it. Though, he had only known the god of mischief for a few days, he couldn't unsee the pain in his expression however masked he had tried to keep it after the nightmare.

He also wasn't a complete moron. He took a seat on top of the table near where Loki sat (but not too close) and waited.

Loki was focused on his breathing. The surprising level of emotion that was still fighting to close off the back of his throat was an intense bother. He knew Stark had let himself into the room and wasn't going to leave any time soon. He tried to clear his throat but it didn't dislodge the lump in it.

“What do you want.”

“Just to tell you I really just wanted you to watch the movie to see the kind of alien humans think of when they picture strong capable and pretty.” He swung his feet slowly and waited.

Loki gave out a huff and spun around, eyeing Tony as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

“Your fictional entertainments are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but that’s entertainment for you. Wanna talk about the thermostat malfunction issue?” He stole a sideways look from under his dark lashes and caught the fleeting irritation on Loki's sharp features.

“What malfunction would that be?” He asked in a dangerously silken voice.

Tony waved a hand dismissively.

“Do you know what people used to call me? Still do on occasion actually....” He looked at Loki and tilted his head just slightly. When the god didn't move he continued.

“The Merchant of Death. If you want to get into a discussion on who under this roof has the highest kill count, we can, but I can pretty much guarantee I'll be the winner there.” His self deprecating delivery and shrug made him look to the casual observer that he didn't care. Not for the moniker and not for the actions.

Loki was a trickster that had survived over a thousand years by being one step ahead. Reading every expression and action to play people like a violin virtuoso. He caught the uncomfortable tightening around Stark's dark eyes and the haunted look that ghosted through them for one moment before they were replaced by his usual feigned nonchalance.

The god sighed and uncurled his six foot two frame and stood gracefully. Moving to stand at the edge of the table. He fought the urge to cross his arms to guard himself and instead splayed both long fingered hands on the work top. Tony, surprised by the openness of the expression, leaned back on his hands.

“Your movie managed to do something both Odin and Thor have been trying to do since they realized I really had no compunction about killing in the name of Asgard's safety. Jotunheim wasn’t the first time I killed for our benefit, but it was the largest assault. I feel.... uncomfortable. Angry. Upset. Suddenly I can imagine the horror and grief I must have caused... Even if they were a race of monsters.... they were still Mothers, Fathers, Sons and Daughters. They.... had a right to live.” Bright emerald eyes glittered as they sought out the honeyed brown ones only a foot away.

Tony took a deep breath.

“If you ever want to talk to someone about.... what happened before you fell into the abyss.... or after... I'm around. Torture for a human probably isn't much compared to what you can endure, but I know the feelings of helplessness and terror and.... the anger, sometimes at yourself for not being able to stop it.”

Loki stared. Tony rose one shoulder to shrug and waited a few seconds. The god didn't move, so Tony gathered himself to slid off the table. Suddenly Loki was looming next to his knees and had cold elegant fingers wrapped around the wrist closest to him. Tony could only look up and meet his stare.

“I.... again, I thank you. You have no cause to befriend me. I could learn about your weaknesses and exploit them....” His eyes narrowed on Tony's face. Somehow, he wasn't sure exactly how he knew.... but he felt Anthony Stark would try to be an honest friend and ally. He didn't fully understand it, but he knew enough about himself to know that he sorely needed an ally. He'd never truly had a friend and didn't expect to gain one now though. Instead, he watched Stark's eyebrow and face twitch in irritation.

“But you won't. Think of it as, I'm your landlord and shrink..... therapist. Been there, done that in a slightly different context, but still.... and maybe next movie night you can pick.” A lopsided smirk was the only thing Loki could see at the moment but the surprising warmth radiating up his hand where he touched Stark made him pause. He really wished he could ask if he was honestly that much colder than everyone else.... but he was afraid of that answer.

So he let go and stepped away.

“I'm uh, going to go tinker with the suit. You're welcome to poke around in the workshop while I'm there, if you don't find anything else to do.”

Tony slid off the table for real this time and shot a glance quickly at Loki, who was picking up a small book from his shelf. Then he strode across the room and closed the door quietly.

Loki poked around his own workshop for a little over an hour but in the end, found his way to the basement facilities and hovered outside the glass doorway for a while before knocking.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sexy little BDSM oneshot that I'm debating on continuing but I'd love your thoughts! Please check it out <3 (For the readers that can't wait for more Loki/Tony lovin...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165481/chapters/32650935


	8. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does daily life look like inside the Avengers Tower? Loki is officially a Science Bro. Bruce, Steve and Loki are mother hens. General cuteness! Friendship building stuff. Tony is kinda thick headed LOL

Three weeks later, and the renovations were done. The other Avenger's were set to move in tomorrow.

Tony usually had breakfast with Bruce and or Pepper in the communal kitchen most mornings. Then he would go down to his workshop for a few hours to work on prototypes, have business lunches and meetings in the afternoons and either a dinner alone with Pepper, or banquet style random take out mix and match with his superhuman roommates. Admittedly, his time with Pepper wasn't nearly as often as he felt it probably should have been. There was something going on between them and Tony could only assume she would talk to him about it when she was ready.

He usually spent the evenings until early morning working on his suit. Most nights Loki would wander down to his workshop and ask questions about what he was doing.

It was nearly 11pm and he'd only been in his workshop for a couple of hours, when the god of mischief showed up. He was usually very respectful of Tony's space and waited outside for him to notice and then unlock the doors. This time however, he teleported into the room and was really close before he greeted him, startling Tony so bad he swore and feigned chest pains.

“Holy Fuck! You really shouldn't do that to people with heart conditions.” He rubbed his chest watching Loki lean back and look smug.

“Oh, you like a little excitement, Stark. Don't deny it.” Tony gave him a mock glare but couldn't hold it.

“What do you want Blitzen? Not that you aren't welcome, but I'm kinda of in the middle of a problem here.... I need to focus.” He returned to staring at his screens with a frown. Loki looked over his shoulder, as he sometimes did. He hadn't yet told Tony about the Allspeak spell. It had been an interesting game so far, to present solutions to the issues Stark had in his code via metaphor and watch the mortal figure out the problem. He'd realized only a few days after he came to live there, that things like the human’s math, music and code were their own languages.... and he could easily understand and untangle their intricacies.

He was getting bored though. It had been long enough since his sentencing, that he'd had enough rest. He'd played with his current level of magic, thoroughly tested it, and understood it well. His only pursuits now were aggravating Stark, irritating his brother when he was there, and engaging Banner in questions about both his mutation and the healing arts practiced by those of Midgard. If he didn't find a new avenue of interest soon.... he was going to start reverting to his old ways and start a prank war that Stark had no hope of winning. The thought was a good one, but he was still nervous of his placement there and didn't want to start anything yet. It hadn't even been a month.

Tony tried to ignore the presence he could feel over his shoulder and the cool breath that ghosted along his neck. The hair on his arms and neck stood straight up and he forced himself to start reciting the fibonacci sequence for distraction. He didn't think it was strictly a fight or flight response anymore but he was unwilling to look at it much further. The speculative hum that rumbled near his ear made his pulse speed up. Loki's long pale fingers flicked his hand aside as he reached both arms around him and took over at the lighted keyboard. Tony stared at the fingers flying so fast for a moment, then looked up at the screen confused. How Loki could do what he was currently doing, while Thor continued to destroy his toasters every time he attempted to cook a poptart was baffling.

Further proof the dark god was a force unto himself and a total fucking genius too. He was jolted out of his contemplation as Loki took his hands back and leaned on the backrest of Tony's chair.

The issues littering his new code were gone!

“What the.... how did you manage that?!” He turned his head, not wanting to spin his chair and knock Loki off of it. But his eyes were equally showing amazement and irritation.

“It was almost there.... I figured I could help out a bit. You didn't seem to see the error in that computation for gravitational force.” It was no surprise to him, that Tony had started a new design that would enable space suspension. Floating and then falling in the void was a terrible thing to experience and his suit had cut out on him. It had nearly killed him when he fell back to earth. As perhaps the only other living being that had survived falling like they had, Loki understood the need. His actions were helpful in nature, but he would still enjoy the irritation in Stark's voice.

Mischief Maker. Ha.

Loki had noticed the small physiological tells in Stark whenever he got really close. Pupils dilating, and a tenseness in most of his bigger muscle groupings. A part of him just couldn't help poking at it. It could be either fear or arousal, and neither bode well for Loki. An uneasy voice in the back of his head insisted a friend shouldn't be fearful of him. He dismissed the other as impossible, with Stark’s romantic history.

He didn't truly want to break whatever bond had started to form between them. Finding someone that found Loki interesting enough to befriend him for who he actually was, had always been a challenge. He didn’t want to chance anything ruining it. The friendship was too new and tenuous.

Some days he really thought Fate had it out for him and.... he wasn't meant to have friends.

He hid the rising depressive thoughts behind a smirk and spun Stark's chair.

“H-hey!” Super strength meant Tony had to hold on or get flung from the seat as it spun multiple times.

“Ugh... don't do that again.... and you aren't getting off that easy. Tell me how you figured that out.” Tony held a hand up to his head fighting the wave of dizziness. He was fine blasting through the skies and ducking around exploding missiles. He had no idea why spinning in a chair made him so dizzy, even briefly.

Loki debated on going on about his fixes and explaining them in detail. The thought sounded boring so he went with the shock factor.

“Have you ever wondered how Thor and I can communicate so easily with those of your planet, or did you assume English was something that every planet spoke?” He leaned his hips sideways against the work table and examined his cuticles. It didn't take long for Stark's dizziness to subside into a little anger at Loki’s seemingly drastic change in conversation topic.

“Honestly, that had crossed my mind. If you guys wanted to tell me, you would've. Now, what the fuck does that have to do with this!?” He jabbed his thumb behind him at the monitor.

The fire in Stark’s eyes almost made them look like embers blown awake inside dormant coals.

In the very deepest parts of his brain, Loki saw, and delighted in both causing the reaction, and also the response in his own body to the sight. He had never known anyone that could be nearly as brilliant as himself, while also having a similar sense of self and general universal humor. Finding Stark had truly been fortuoutus. He once again reminded himself that he owed the mortal a lot.... and he intended to repay him.

The fact that he hadn't had a true companion in centuries was most likely causing him to cross his internal wiring. He wanted a true friend so much more than a bed warmer. Not that that option was available to him, as Stark was in a relationship and most likely was 100% interested in women, according to Barton's memories....

Loki had always longed to belong somewhere, to be surrounded by people that cared for him as a person. Who understood him on a base level. He wanted someone to see more than a trickster, a liar, a manipulator or a politician.....The longer he was around Stark, and surprisingly Banner, the more he felt that Avengers Tower was where he was meant to be.

All that could change tomorrow though. That thought sobered him immediately. He took pity on the silently fuming inventor.

“Asgardians are gifted with the Allspeak spell. It transforms all languages to something we can understand, and our own speech into the language of those that hear us speak. Music, Mathematics and Code are all languages on their own.”

Tony stared at the god in slight disbelief.... but when looking at the facts of the previous few weeks, he figured out that it must have been true. He'd even caught Loki conversing with Bruce in hindi at one point.

It had happened immediately after Bruce had dropped what Tony had to assume was a pretty creative curse. Loki had chuckled and replied something that made Bruce look uncomfortable then laugh.

“Alright.... that's fucking not fair at all, and damn impressive. I just can't.... I can't understand how you could do this, yet Thor constantly mangles and destroys my appliances.” Tony enjoyed the eye roll and scoff he got as a response.

“A toaster is as far removed from a programming language as you can get. Plus.... he's Thor.” He added dryly.

“Right. Well, chalk up one more reason you're my favorite Asgardian.” Stark tossed him a careless grin before forcing his chair to turn around and face the monitor.

Good thing too. Loki's face was frozen, none too comically with his lips parted and eyes wide. He had to blink multiple times at the carefully careless tousled locks of Stark's hair before he could straighten up to stand.

He was so tongue tied, he could feel a blush creeping up his face. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, so he teleported.

It took a few moments for Tony to feel the absence and he paused in his work to glance back at the empty workshop and shrug.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pepper was around for the next two days mainly working from a conference room downstairs and his office in the penthouse (which he never actually used). She seemed to have a way of organizing people and getting them (especially Clint) to toe the line.

Living with the Asgardians was going to be a challenge for both the spies and the soldier.

Bruce had talked to them briefly and tried to explain that both Loki and Thor were nothing like what the others would consider ‘normal’. Clint had rolled his eyes, but Bruce was mainly talking to Steve.

“Whatever you might assume on how they will react to things…. Just try not to. I know it’s hard and Tony and I had to adjust to it too…. They just don’t act like your typical american male. Thor is way more touchy, grabby and loud. Loki is reserved and polite…. Usually. All I’m trying to say is to just be as respectful as you can and they will too…. Or at least Loki will be…. Until he gets bored."

Clint nearly snorted from his seat at the table. He’d had the guy in his head. Granted, it wasn’t a constant voice telling him what to do….. It had been more like a feeling. A need to ‘protect and aid’ that had felt programmed into him. But even he could tell, Loki was nothing like his boisterous brother.

When Tony and Loki joined them for lunch after they’d all gotten settled into their respective floors, it was tense. Not just for Loki.

Tony had agreed the entire team could stay in his tower, but it was suddenly very real. He realized his home, and more importantly, his privacy was going to be severely limited. He had gotten over the initial feeling with Bruce and Loki and mostly with Thor because he was here and gone so often…. But 3 people were a far cry from 6. Well, maybe not really but…. Was he internally rambling to avoid speaking? Probably.

“So, what do you think? If you need any tweaks in your accommodations, heavier punching bags? Whatever, just ask JARVIS.”

Then he went on to introduce his AI to the rest of them. The spies didn’t bat an eye, they must have already understood that Tony had JARVIS running things in the tower. Watching Steve react and look up to the ceiling whenever he spoke to him was a little comical.

As they broke up to head back to their floors to do whatever it was they did in their ‘down time’, Loki caught Clint’s eye and tilted his head towards the hallway. The Widow gave him an ‘I’m watching you’ look and paused to wait for him. Loki had to roll his eyes a little as she clearly didn’t trust him, and was staying within earshot.

With an elegant twist of his fingers, he created a confusion aura around them. Something that wouldn’t let her catch their words. If the archer noticed, he didn’t let on.

“I’m aware this may be…. Difficult for you. For that I apologize. I never targeted you beyond that you were a higher clearanced member of SHIELD. I knew you would have knowledge of those here…. And I needed to learn about them to plan the attack in a way I knew they could win. I’m sorry that my needs caused you to shoot fellow agents.” It was possibly the longest thing he’d spoken to anyone aside from Stark since he had gotten here.

Clint took nearly a full minute to stare at him, trying to read him.

Instead of hiding himself behind centuries old masks, he chose to let a bit of his concern show. He had no designs that any of these mortals would be more than a passing acquaintance to him. He just knew that the less animosity among the group, the better their chances for training for and defeating Thanos.

Not to mention the discord it might cause in Stark’s home. He felt that Anthony was very similar to himself, and had caught the little tells of uneasiness in his posture today. More people in his home meant less privacy. Knowing this, Loki would do his best to make it as easy as he could to integrate the new team members.

Eventually, the archer gave him a nod. Then slowly his face spread into smirk.

“You know, most of the agents wear bulletproof vests right? I mean, protecting you was something I could do without lethal force. Why do you think I didn’t shoot Fury in the head?”

Loki’s expression went from confusion to mirth in the blink of an eye.

“You surprise me Little Hawk!” And he truly had. Most of the others here didn’t count Clint as someone who was overly smart or intuitive. In his little reveal, Clint had proven to Loki that he was both. The human had found a way around his mental manipulation to achieve his own agenda, just as Loki had. All within minutes of being captured too! The grin on Loki’s face was appreciative and a little sharp. He hoped the human could see his approval in his features.

Perhaps the Hawk wouldn’t be a friend, but a good ally? Yes. Most definitely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Two days later, when it was clear that things were slowly adjusting into a domestic rhythm, Pepper left for Tokyo. It was part of a tour she had put together to visit the newest Stark facilities and oversee certain operations and building plans. Something had seemed off about her trip. Tony knew she didn’t need to be on the ground floor of the new buildings but she had been adamant that she go. Good PR. He supposed she was right, and would’ve offered to go at least on one of the shorter legs of the tour, but she told him she could handle it herself, and if any more aliens invaded, the world needed Iron Man.

She was right of course. Didn’t stop him from feeling a little bereft. For a genius, when he felt like he was missing something, it really drove him nuts.

As such, Loki found him spending more time in his workshop than usual.

He also only took incredibly important business calls, and almost never ventured to the offices below. Loki felt that perhaps this was his coping mechanism for the added invasion of his privacy, but he didn’t want to ask outright. He had been wandering the tower before bed and had ended up at the workshop when he paused. He wanted to respect Stark’s need for space. He was ready to turn and head back up to his own workshop when the doors swooshed open on their own. JARVIS must have alerted the inventor to his presence.

“Hey, what’s up Reindeer Games? Come to see how much I’ve managed to get done?” The voice sounded cheerful enough, but the dark circles under those warm eyes told him that Stark hadn’t slept in a while.

“Actually I didn’t want to disturb you if-”

“Oh, haven’t you figured out by now, you can’t really disturb me? You’re one of only two people that I’ve ever met that can hold a real conversation with me…. At least a real one that doesn’t make me want to rip my hair out or shoot someone in the face.” He ended with a grumble under his breath as he collapsed into a chair.

Tony watched Loki glide into the room. He fucking glided. How did he always manage to be so elegant and poised? It so wasn’t fair. Tony turned back to the suit standing in front of him.

“Boot up operations and run the necessary diagnostics J.”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

Loki came to a stop a few feet away from the mortal and could easily tell he hadn’t showered in a few days…. The knowledge snapped something in his mind like a rubber band. It irritated him.

“You haven’t slept since Potts left, have you?” He spoke with a quieter voice than usual. Tony flinched just slightly and looked down at himself.

“Uh…. what day is it?”

 _“Thursday, Sir.”_ JARVIS replied.

Loki tried not to smirk. If Tony didn’t realize what day it was…. He’d been on a binge. He could relate, he’d had many in his own life, mainly when working through a new spell. But his physiology was so different than a mortals….. They needed regular food and sleep. It was obvious by the multiple coffee cups and dark rings along many surfaces, the only thing Stark had been ingesting had been caffeine. He knew the crash was inevitable, and took it upon himself to get Stark to agree to give up for the night.

“JARVIS. Once your full diagnostics are finished, would you please lock down the lab for Stark’s health and safety? I wish to get some sustenance into him, then get him into bed.” He worded it like that, because he knew asking JARVIS to lock him out would piss him off, and the little innuendo would distract.

In pure Tony fashion, he spun, his hands in fists and anger in his expression. His mouth was open ready for retaliation but then he blinked looking at Loki’s face as the god stared at him. The blinking and realization of the flirting took longer than it should have to register. It worried Loki slightly, but then Stark was leering at him with that half smirk, looking the god up and down.

Loki secretly loved it when Stark behaved in such ways. He didn’t seem so heroic and good, when he was being an ass. If the little thrills racing up Loki’s spine were any indication, he thoroughly enjoyed baiting the mortal.

“Oh Comet, you should have just said you needed a little Tony time. Have I been neglecting you? Did you miss me while I’ve been slaving away down here?” Surprisingly, Loki watched Tony slide through the two feet of space that separated them as the mortal raised a hand to slide across his chest.

Loki’s spine straightened, at the same time something deep in his chest wanted to pur. Toying with Stark this way could be dangerous for him. He’d never expected a reaction more than just the verbal sparring they usually did. He didn’t even notice the grease leaving a light smear over his tunic but the scent of it was strong enough to force his attention back onto the mortal.

Stark wasn’t quite acting like himself though…. He never really got into Loki’s personal space and had never touched him before, much less with that look in his eye that didn’t 100% look like mock flirtation. For one brief moment, Loki took it all in and shoved whatever feelings he may have started to feel, down as deep as he could. He might examine them later, but for now? He settled for wrapping one hand around the tanned wrist and teleporting them to the kitchen.

He dumped Tony into a chair and went to the fridge amidst grumbled curses.

When he looked back, he had to grin. Stark was steadfastly ignoring him, arms crossed and glaring at the archway into the living space.

He didn’t know a lot about Midgardian food combinations, so he chose a take out container. Some sort of rice and vegetable dish with orange sauce and chunks of meat. Once he threw that into the microwave, he got two bottles of water and put them on the table. The disgusted noise he got in response had his own voice come out drier than he intended.

“You shouldn’t have more caffeine if you are going to rest. I dare say you’ve probably had a few gallons of coffee as your only nutrition for the last few days. Did you know an excess of caffeine can cause heart palpitations?” He waited leaning against the counter with one foot crossed over the other and his arms over his chest. The slightly raised eyebrow dared Tony to contradict him.

Wisely, the inventor huffed and took a bottle. He knew he was most likely in the beginning stages of dehydration as well as exhaustion. The food, the water, and sleep would definitely help him. He should be thanking Loki for…. What? Looking after him? Okay, so maybe when he got too excited on a project, he needed others to step in more often than not. Knowing without Pepper or Rhodey around, that Bruce, and now Loki would look after him…. That kinda warmed him a little. His human friends, he understood. They’d been with him 1 or 2 decades and understood his manic moods. Bruce and Loki though? Maybe they did similar things and just recognized the signs. He suddenly realized he truly had more than just Pepper and Rhodey.

When Loki dropped the container in front of him with a stern face, Tony couldn’t help but look up into those sharp angles and gorgeous eyes and smile at him.

“Thanks.”

Loki nearly froze. He could immediately tell, both the smile and sentiment were genuine.

How many times in his life thus far had his planning, or quick thinking in battle saved or helped his brother, his friends or the Allfather? Yet no one had ever truly thanked him. There was very little gratitude shown to him even when he was the perfect sibling and prince. Seeing it in Stark’s face made him feel a flutter or tickle near the vicinity of his heart. His magical core seemed to waken like it was suddenly taking notice of the mortal and possibly reacting to him.

How strange. Considering that Frigga was the only one his magic had ever reacted to in even a slightly similar manor. He would think on it later, once he was sure Stark would take care of himself.

“You are welcome. Now eat and then sleep, and by the Norns, take a shower. You smell of coffee, sweat and grease.”

He swept out of the kitchen to the sounds of the mortal chuckling over his food.


	9. Emotional Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. Heartbreak hits the Penthouse. Loki realizes a few things and our favorite pair bond even more over past loves and feelings of inadequacy. ALSO: Drunken Tony likes to cuddle! X3

June came and went but it left a serious heatwave. The days and weeks after the rest of the Avengers moved in passed in a blur of work binging for Tony. Between Loki, Bruce, and surprisingly Steve, Tony was reminded of regular meals. Though Bruce and Steve never did more than slight prodding about getting Tony to sleep or shower, Loki just commandeered his lab and teleported him to his bedroom or the kitchen if he went more than 24 hours without taking a break.

Honestly, he would’ve yelled and thrown a fit if it had been Pepper or Rhodey. There was something about the way Loki looked at him when he was demanding Tony take care of himself though… When he started to automatically obey, Tony had gone from believing it was his survival instincts to something else. Something maybe just as primal. He didn’t really want to think about that though. Loki was fast becoming an honest to god friend. They stayed up talking about things like the physics and properties that allowed the BiFrost to function and then turned around and took apart one of his hot rods to show Loki about the intricacies of a combustible engine.

Tony watched Loki over the weeks as he got used to the others in the tower, but it was obvious to him that the god preferred to converse with Bruce or himself. It was easy for the inventor to understand. Loki seemed to be smart, like whip smart…. Genius level. To him it felt natural that Tall, Dark and Deadly was interested in the more intellectually gifted of the Avengers.

Tony was, after all, gifted in a lot of ways. 

If the myths he’d been able to dig up were anything to go by, Loki had been a sneaky and charming bastard, scheming and playing games with politicians and his family alike. He sounded like Tony to a T. Of course, when Tony got a true smile out of the god, it made him feel proud. Even around Thor, Loki was still closed off and very quiet. 

Tony also took note that when Loki removed him from the lab, it was always at an easy stopping point. He never interrupted a large experimental or tried to pry him away when he was elbow deep in circuits or testing his suits. He wasn’t sure how the god was timing it, but every time was the perfect time for Tony to actually give in and stop. 

In the steam and solace of his massive shower, Tony took a moment to look back at the group dinner last night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of the Avengers were in attendance and Steve and Bruce had made a huge lasagna dinner. Thor had been hovering and it was making Loki irritated. He wasn’t sure how he knew exactly, as Loki’s face was blank and impassive. Maybe he had just been spending a lot of time with the god? Anyway, as they were all taking their food to the table, Tony slid easily between the gods, forcing Loki to take the seat next to Bruce. Thor settled in on the opposite side of Tony seemingly unaware of his brothers discomfort. The inventor elbowed Loki as they sat, but the god just grunted and didn’t look at him.

"I’m curious if you can figure this one out Lo-Lo,” He challenged then paused as the others all sat.

“How many existentialists does it take to screw a lightbulb?"

Bruce groaned. “Don’t.”

The assassins totally ignored him. Steve raised an eyebrow as he attacked his food with impeccable manners ignoring Tony. Thor, deeming it a question aimed at his brother about science, turned to his own food, eating half a piece in one bite. He still had 4 and a half pieces piled on his plate.

Loki, his manners not letting him ignore the mortal completely, turned to regard the smirking face and eyes glowing with mirth. He just couldn’t totally keep his sullen mood. He gave Stark a shrug and lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"Two. One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness."

Silence greeted the statement. Loki blinked then miraculously his eyes sparkled with humor. His lips tilted in a semblance of a smile, just a little lopsided one. Then he turned back to his plate, half salad with three pieces of lasagna.

Tony couldn’t help the triumphant look he threw at Bruce, even if the scientist just rolled his eyes at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wiping the mirror down and trimming his goatee, Tony could only come the the conclusion that he seemed to be developing a soft spot for the god. Their similarities notwithstanding…. He couldn’t deny he got the kind of pain Loki tried to hide as much as he understood how being the smartest one in the room had made them both loners by nature. 

Tony only had a few decades of it to shape his personality. He had to imagine life for Loki on Asgard was hell. The smartest guy in the realm in most likelihood, reduced to a shadow of the crowned prince. His presence and abilities to get them all out of sticky situations with his wit and magic totally taken for granted because he didn’t wade into battle and bloodshed as quickly. Because he relied on his mind before his battle prowess, even if he was super lethal on his own. He’d seen him toying with his many throwing knives and various daggers….

Every single conversation Tony had with the magic wielder always proved to him that the people Loki grew up around were idiots. They couldn’t appreciate the kind of crazy badass shit Loki could do and it had skewed Loki’s appreciation of his own abilities.

Tony would never have to deal with those kinds of things, because humanity easily understood how powerful and impressive Tony’s intelligence was. Loki seemed just as smart, but he had gotten the idea that magic was for weaker beings beaten into him for a milenia. Tony wasn’t a shrink, but he’d been to enough of them in his younger years. He knew Loki needed someone to appreciate him for his abilities and for his own self. Not to be attached to Thor’s accomplishments and failures. Maybe he would talk to Bruce about it all.

He was on his way out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when JARVIS interrupted him.

“Sir, Miss Potts has returned and is requesting to speak with you in the living room.”

“Tell her I’ll be right there!” Tony hadn’t been notified she was coming back today and vowed to scold JARVIS later. He hurriedly dressed and with still glistening hair, strolled quickly out into the Penthouse proper. 

Pepper was at the bar with a cosmo in hand. Something about her seemed poised to leave already and it slowed Tony down before he could reach her.

“Hey beautiful, JARVIS didn’t tell me you were coming back today! Bad J!” He joked but he knew. He just could feel it, something was off… it was wrong enough to really worry him, but thankfully his voice didn’t waver.

He slid onto a stool next to her noting his favorite scotch was already sitting there with a glass poured. This was going to be bad. One look at her face, it’s sadness and determination apparent and he knew his attempts to go from playboy to monogamous relationship hadn’t been enough for her. He had done everything he could. He’d even changed and compromised much of himself for her. He loved her.

“Tony…. I love you. I always will, please understand.” Her blue eyes glittered but the tears never fell. Her fire kissed hair slid over her shoulder as she set her empty glass down. 

All he could do was take a deep breath. He couldn’t dwell on how beautiful she was, how integral she was to his life, his happiness. His entire body felt like he was shoved in a meat locker. Cold squeezed around the arc reactor in his chest. He only really had one question. He knew she was done. This wasn’t like their quiet fights, and the make up after.

“Why?”

Pepper seemed to take a deep breath too. She was strong enough to meet his eyes even as she knew the mind behind them was in turmoil and the pain reflected in them was her doing.

“I thought I could handle Iron Man. I’ve been doing it for a while…. I understand his need, especially now. Aliens…. Things I can’t possibly hope you’ll avoid for your own safety. The world needs him as much as I need Tony Stark.” She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder to stop his immediate rebuttal. “Tony…. I know you and I love you. I also know that I can’t be stuck in your tower while you fight aliens and bad guys that just get worse and worse. I can’t sit at home and watch you nearly die over and over on TV. I can’t…. Put my heart through that. I know you have to do it. I know you, don’t forget. You need to protect people. Asking you to stop would be selfish and something maybe the world wouldn’t even survive. I also know…. You would give it a try for me, and I know it would kill you slowly.”

He was stunned. He knew without a doubt she was right in everything. He would try to give up being Iron Man for her…. But he also knew he’d never be able to manage it. It would only be a matter of time before he went back to trying to save the world. He guessed he hadn’t thought really, not seriously, about what it meant to have Pepper waiting for him at home…. What would happen if he didn’t come back? Yeah, he took care of making sure she got Stark Industries…. But he hadn’t fully understood what losing him would do to her heart. She obviously had. He couldn't fault her logic. Get out while she could. Find someone safer to hold her heart.

“I…. understand. I’m sorry Pep.” He reached up and felt odd patting the hand still on his shoulder. The distance already apparent between them. The pain swirling around his chest made it hard to breathe. He would hold it together until she left. He wouldn’t make this harder on her…. Or more awkward on himself when she invariably showed up in his life later. She was still his CEO. He understood what she meant. She’d still be around for him, just not as his lover. In the end he could still count on her and he supposed that was infinitely better than blowing up their relationship by being an idiot or something.

“I still love you. I think I always will, and I’ll always be there for you if you need me.” The words barely made it out of his mouth. She slid off the stood and gave him a hug before leaving.

He was left staring blankly at the bartop. JARVIS seemed to understand he needed quiet. He heard the chime that meant the elevator was on lock down. Left on his own, he gave his pain just a moment to surface completely, it twisted his growl into something closer to a whimper. Fuck that, yes it hurt, but the idea he was made for a monogamous relationship was laughable. The media had always said so, and he knew everyone else was just waiting for Tony to screw it up. He didn’t think protecting innocent people would’ve done it to them though.

Pain radiated through his chest and he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Anger reared in one black moment and he grabbed the glass she’d left so thoughtfully out for him. Throwing it against the wall, shattering and raining glass over the other bottles of alcohol gave him a tiny bit of ease but then he had to get another glass or drink from the bottle.

He drank from the bottle in a long pull that burned everything away for a few moments. When he lowered the bottle, there was a glass at his elbow and a god hovering at the end of the bar staring out the windows avoiding looking at his pathetic mess.

Loki had come out of his room on his way to work on his magic upstairs and had paused when he heard voices. Miss Potts’ tone caught him before her words registered and he felt rooted to the spot. He didn’t want to pry into Stark’s life, but that tone, the sadness in the words, the finalty. He had heard it only once. He was after all, very much like the mortal. 

He had made a try at one honest relationship in the past, long past now that he thought about it. It hadn’t ended well, and the only way he had coped was to indulge his needs in a manner best left in dark rooms and kept secret in other realms more accepting than his own golden one. 

After the woman left, he was debating on his course of action when he heard the crash of glass.

Moving into the room stealthily, he could see the pain and anger nearly fluttering along Stark’s skin as if the air was wavering on a hot road. His abilities with his magic allowed him brief glimpses like this into emotions and other forms of power if it was strong enough.

Stark’s pain was strong enough. Behind his heart, his magic shivered. Stronger than before, it started to build in an unpleasant ball that made him feel as if it was drawing up to reach out to Stark.

That thought made him move across the room. The mortal was obviously set on drowning his pain. Loki knew it wasn’t going to be a good day... or week. Deciding to be around when Stark would obviously be volatile wasn’t something Loki would have ever done on Asgard for anyone. Even his own brother. Stark’s pain drew him. His own magic pushed him. Realizing they were similar and then being faced with the same kinds of pain he had already experienced, made Loki determined to help anyway he could. 

No one had been there to help him after all.

The glass reappeared at his elbow as Loki sidled up to the end of the bar and avoided the Avenger’s gaze. He could feel the moment Stark realized he was there. He could nearly hear Stark figuring out why Loki would hover instead of sitting near him…. Why he would avoid looking at him.

Tony knew. He just knew, like he’d known that Pepper was going to end things. He knew Loki hovered because he was giving Tony the space he needed to be angry, to throw things. He wasn’t looking at him because…. Well, either Tony looked more miserably pathetic than he thought, or the god was trying to give Tony some way to pull himself together.

Tony knew his voice would be rough. He was surprised when it didn’t crack under the strain.

“Have a drink.”

Loki slowly slid around the bar and behind it to get a glass of his own, then sat next to the inventor.

They drank in silence for a while as the sun slanted and threw late afternoon shadows across the room. Some time during the hours they sat, Loki had done some fancy hand waving and produced a big dark bottle. Pouring it out, it seemed to be wine of some kind, but Tony only had eyes for his strong scotch. Wine would so not cut it for him.

Eventually he nearly fell off his stool and made it to the couch with help from the god.

Loki, after a few hours of drinking with Tony, decided the silence was awful and only served to let him linger on his own failed marriage. He’d conjured a large bottle of Elvish wine. His favorite kind of alcohol. It was too strong for Stark, and he was grateful the mortal didn’t even seem interested.

As such, when Tony finally tried to move to the couch, Loki had to lurch after him and get a shoulder under him. They kind of fell in a sprawl onto the couch and for the first time Stark seemed to have a bit of life in him. He chuckled before giving Loki a gentle shove to get them both upright.

“I wasn’t enough I guess…. Or maybe I was too much?” He sounded a little confused. The self deprecating manner of speech caused Loki to rumble his contemplation beside him.

“The same thing happened to my marriage. She had this grand idea of who she thought I was…. We fell in love with the idea of love and she never truly saw me for me….. When she finally did?” He drained his glass and refilled it. “I guess it was too much for her to handle as well.”

Tony groaned. Too alike. They were too alike. Wait-

“You were married?”

Loki snorted eloquently. 

“I suppose you could call it that. She was a noble, so excited to be pursued and married to the second prince of Asgard…. And I just wanted to be loved so much I thought she was the answer.”

It was easier for Tony to focus on the quiet deep voice next to him as he swirled the last of the bottle of scotch and avoided thinking about being alone, or rather, going back to faceless one night stands and losing the quiet intimacy he had grown to crave with Pepper. Quiet mornings, soft hands holding him through nightmares….. Focus Tony!

“So…. what happened?”

“I did. She never really knew who I was. I was the perfect prince back then…. It was a long time ago, I was young. I thought a wife would be the answer for me. Someone that would have my back, that would understand me and fight for me when others accused me of things I hadn’t done….. Even at a young age I was always the fixer or the scapegoat.”

“Fucking Asgard. Hate how they treated you. You took care of’em…. Like…. Like I do here.”

Loki nodded and bumped his shoulder against Tony’s.

“Yes. No one appreciated what I did for them all the time. I even gave them all someone to hate. I just…. Thought a wife would take my side more often or…. Just, not assume I was always guilty.”

Tony didn’t know why, but he tilted his head to rest his temple against the taller gods shoulder.

“Only good thing that happened during all that was my daughter.” Tony’s head popped back up startled.

“Wait, what? You have a kid?”

Loki sighed. Even drunk he managed a few elegant motions with his hands and an image shimmered in front of them of a little girl. She looked delicate with sharp features like Loki, but with dark hair that fell in waves down her back and bright green eyes that burned… The smile on her face was beautiful, but the image shimmered again and one half of her body and face seemed to contort into a dark visage. Her skin looked grey, the hair on that side was still black but her eye had changed from emerald to milky white. Patterns and lines rose on her grey skin like Loki’s had when he was in his Jotun form. She was still smiling…. She was still beautiful…. Just totally otherworldly. Tony heard Loki sigh sadly and dismiss the image.

“She’s beautiful.”

Loki went still beside him. Tony didn’t even think he was breathing. Did he say something wrong?

“Really happy smile, too.”

Loki had frozen searching the mortals words for any lie. He didn’t find one. As he had personally heard Stark say how his own Jotun skin was similar…. He relaxed against the inventor again and agreed with him. 

“She was predestined to rule Hel, a region of Niffleheim where souls go that aren’t honorable enough to go to Valhalla. She has the power to revive a soul taken too soon or to send them on to Yggdrasill to be reborn in a new body.”

Listening to Loki’s deep and contemplative tone, Tony suddenly realized they were basically cuddling on the couch, and also that he was very, very drunk. Squinting sideways at the god, he tried to gauge how inebriated Loki was, if at all but didn’t think he could figure it out.

“So that adorable little girl rules….. Hell?” He couldn’t help but blink, but he noticed he was very very close to Loki’s face, as it was slightly blurring and out of focus. He could smell the scotch on his own breath, and the fruitiness of Loki’s. He was debating the worth of trying to stand up and put some distance between their bodies because, well honestly, even with the emotional upheaval wanting to cut off his air supply…. Being so close to that lean and delicious smelling body was starting to kill even more of his brain cells. 

“Yes. Odin and Lady Death determined she would be raised in Hel and trained by Death herself. That…. It was preferable to being raised by me.”

Those fucking bastards! That was his kid! …. Ugh! Asgard was starting to become a curse word in his vocabulary. He couldn’t avoid the sadness coating Loki’s words. He didn’t think twice and tucked his head into the god’s neck and wrapped a sloppy arm around his waist as well as he could, crammed together on the couch. True to form, it had taken an ungodly amount of alcohol, but Tony was a cuddler at heart. He usually hid it well, but never well when he’d been drinking a lot.

“Fucking heathen bastards! M’so sorry Lo.” His voice only slightly slurred. He was proud of that.

The suddenly nearness of the mortals lips near his skin jolted Loki out of his cloud of sadness and reviere. The words grumbled so close to his ear sent an electric shock down his body. Something that hadn’t felt a stirring of life in nearly two years seemed to come alive as heat began to pool in his stomach. The aggravated sigh Stark let off caressed his cooler skin in a warm rush and raised goosebumps. This was dangerous and stupid and…. His magic chose that exact moment to unfurl and spread warmth from his chest outward into his arms, fingers, legs and toes. He could swear his hair even felt the flutter of it’s power.

Anthony would never look at him the same, never stop hating himself even…. If Loki allowed him to get even a millimeter closer. To feel the mortal’s warm lips on his skin…. He stifled a groan that wanted to escape the cosmic joke that was his life. 

Even if, miraculously somehow, Stark wanted something other than friendship.... He knew what Anthony would feel tomorrow remembering the loss of his woman. The god didn’t want to ruin the easy friendship that had started to take shape. Especially now, when it was clear they could actually really talk about the bad things and find a bit of comfort in each other. 

With only one option left to him, Loki started to twist away from him and remarked dryly.

“It was 600 years ago Stark. She’s an adult now but that’s just how I will always see her.” He drawled.

He used a bit of levitation magic to get all the bottles and glasses back to the bar and then turned to his friend. He had to remind himself as he felt the smaller muscular body sliding against his own as he stood up, that it was Stark, not Anthony. He was his friend and not…. They couldn’t be more than that.

“Come on, time for bed. I don’t think you’ll be making it to dinner tonight. Let’s go.”

“Dunwanna. You’re comfy, come baaaack.” Loki had to smile a little at the petulant whine. 

“No. Bed.” He grabbed a hold of Tony’s biceps and teleported him to his bedroom. Loki only paused long enough to wave a hand and magic off the shirt and shoes. He nearly bolted as the inventor rolled over to try to look up and find him.

Loki ended up in his study after that. He missed dinner too, mainly because he tried to meditate to force away his drunkenness and the curling upheaval of what could only be described as unruly magic. When that didn’t make the sneaking warmth winding around his chest go away, he decided to lay on the floor and stare at the ceiling.

He had only been in the tower about two months. He was friendly enough with most of the Avengers and on good terms with the two scientists… he liked them. Perhaps if he understood what his magic seemed to be trying to tell him, he liked the inventor a little more than he probably should.

This was heartbreak waiting to happen. If they all somehow survived Thanos, he was still indebted to Midgard to fight for it for so long, he feared he would not be spared witnessing Stark’s death. He was already half way through his lifespan. The thought made the wine sit sourly in his stomach. His first real friend, and it had to be a midgardian that would live but a breath of time compared to himself.

Life, the Fates, they were all notoriously cruel..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for anyone that can tell me where that joke came from....   
> (My other fandom addiction <333)
> 
> I think they are both finally starting to figure out they are not just destined to be great friends... I think Loki is a little ahead of the curve on that because he has magic to guide him and he trusts it implicitly even if it still confuses him.
> 
> Things are about to get really good!!!


	10. Magic & Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get dicey! Apologizing ahead of time for the sort of time skip and not a lot of relationship building. Promise I'll get back to more Loki/Tony cuteness soon!

Waking up near 3am, Tony was still slightly drunk but at least he could maneuver himself upright. Sitting in his bed and looking down at his nightlight on prominent display had him trying to remember exactly how he ended up in bed. Without his shirt. He remembered drinking with Loki and-

His brain seemed to fizzle out and he had the distinct impression that he had snuggled the Norse god. For a few moments that notion made an embarrassed flush explode under his skin.

Why did he do that again? What the hell was wrong with him?

Pepper…. Pepper was wrong. Everything was wrong.

The sudden and encompassing wave of sadness had him throwing off his comforter and shoving his feet back into his shoes. Tugging the discarded shirt over his head, he was hit with the scent of the god…. Sharp and icy, like the smell of snow but with a hint of fruit.

Right… they’d both been kind of drunk right?

God, usually he didn’t really care who saw him trashed like that. Knowing it was the highly intelligent chaos god, made him shudder in irritation at himself.

Knowing Pepper was gone, at least in the aspect of his love life….stung. If he couldn’t make it work for her, he felt he probably didn’t have a shot at making it work with anyone. He wouldn’t allow his torn heart to send him into a spiral though.

He padded quietly through the penthouse and rode the elevator to his workshop. Still reeling slightly from his blood alcohol content, he ignored the other glass bottles and took the smoothie DUM-E made for him.

He was sure the news would spread though the tower fast enough…. Hell, Pepper probably already warned SHIELD about her decision knowing it would mean Tony would need time to himself.

Thinking of the gods in his tower made him push through his own weaknesses. They couldn’t afford to be weak right now. Not with Thanos out there and no idea when he would retaliate against Earth and Loki for thwarting him.

He’d been thinking lately. He didn’t **_just_ ** need a suit that could function in space.

He needed to understand magic in its purest sense. Loki had agreed to help him understand what he could, but because he knew how strong the god was because of it, he wanted to find a way to take magic away from an opponent. It was highly likely in the coming war that they would face others like Loki, strong mages that could do crazy unbelievable things. Things he couldn’t anticipate or counter. The only way to prepare for something like that, was to negate it completely.

Granted, from everything Thor and Loki had told them regarding tales and true life meetings with the Titan, they were already fucked. It would seem even without magic the guy was a giant and so old he had thousands and **_thousands_ ** of years to learn the best ways to kill.

He would be the biggest threat they would ever face.

Even though it was just after 3:00 when he sat down at his bench sipping his smoothie, Tony decided he would work through the heartache. Everyone knew he kept odd hours.... If he could figure out a way to somehow limit the powers of a magic user….they might have a shot. He would have to be very careful suggesting it to Loki.

That was a conversation for tomorrow though…. Well later today at least.

For now, he would finish up the testing on his Space Cowboy suit. Then pick up the book Loki had left for him on his ratty couch.

Fundamentals of Magic written by Frigga. The fact that the god was actually sharing it with him, wasn’t lost on Tony. It was easy to see that the woman that had raised him was the god’s favorite person in all the realms. Maybe even the only one who had loved him during all the crazy shit that had happened in his life thus far.

Tony got to work, burying his heartache but determined to make progress in his new objective.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He had JARVIS set an alarm to interrupt him when Loki was in the kitchen for breakfast. He knew the conversation would be awkward and not just because of his idea. He was thankful the god had spent time with him and even if he was still uncomfortable with his emotional display, it didn’t matter much in the long run. He understood Loki had offered him something rare the night before. Hopefully if he avoided talking about it, Loki wouldn’t bring it up.

Striding into the kitchen, he grabbed cereal and sat across from the god.

Loki didn’t look up and instead focused internally to poke at his magical core. He hadn’t felt anything since waking, but now sitting across from Anthony it was giving a small but noticeable pulse of warm energy.

Interesting.

When Tony cleared his throat, the god looked up curious.

Apparently he was needed in the workshop. He kept his thoughts about his magic’s reaction to himself and hoped nothing strange happened in close quarters working with the Anthony.  


 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Days and nights started blurring together. Loki kept himself busy by making sure Anthony took adequate breaks for his health. Every conversation about learning how to prevent a magic user from using magic, even if it was focused at the Mad Titan instead of himself, made him a bit uneasy.

In the end, he couldn’t hold himself back. Anthony was so quick to grasp so many of the basic concepts Loki found himself forgetting the purpose of his tutelage. The human had been able to grasp all the formulas and theories involved in the fundamentals. When you added that to Stark’s clear thirst for understanding magic, Loki’s curiosity had won out. It had only spurred him on to try to teach actionable magic.

They hadn’t made it very far though. Loki knew the arc reactor was a shield that helped Stark combat outside magical attacks, but unless he learned to draw magic from the reactors power itself, Stark would need to manipulate and train his own. While every being held a certain degree of magic, they realized humans held theirs very deeply. Stark wouldn’t be able to do any spell casting without enhancing the power he manipulated through his arc reactor. It would require years of training which they didn’t have. Knowing this, they decided to table magic learning for the time being. The main thing actually accomplished, was teaching Stark to meditate and find a mental landscape that would help him gain clarity and focus.

Many days Banner joined them in the workshop to test the various objects Tony was trying to perfect. Loki suggested wearable jewelry but it was easily abandoned for a small box that could be turned on or off and placed in the vicinity of the mage. The general consensus was that if they could make the field of magical negativity large enough and the object itself small enough, they could incorporate one into each warrior’s armor.

Loki fought the feeling of impending dread and reasoned that a tool that could weaken Thanos and the Other even slightly, was a tool they all desperately needed.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Weeks passed. July and August flew by in a blur and Tony, with his newly dubbed “Science Bros” Bruce and Loki, managed to get a working prototype. SHIELD was obsessively calling him, which he had JARVIS deflect. Tony was smart enough to realize the thing they were developing was a weapon against Loki too. He also wouldn’t put it past Fury to go back on his word to accept him as a consultant and then try to use their Magic Blocker against him.

Tony had gotten used to having Loki around nearly all the time. They still went their separate ways in the afternoons, usually when he had SI business to work on…. Tony had no idea what Loki did in his spare time and the mage never offered to tell him. Sometimes Tony got the feeling the god was working on something but he could never catch him doing anything suspicious. One time, he was on his way up to his magic lab when he caught Clint leaving.

He was not jealous. Nope. Why the hell would the spy be talking to Loki alone?

Whatever. He wasn’t Loki’s keeper…. Well, maybe his handler? No that sounded bad too.

Over the last two months after his breakup with Pepper, things seemed….. Different between them. Tony felt like he gravitated even more so towards Loki. He always wondered what he was thinking or doing and it was irritating, but he didn’t think having someone that understood his issues was a bad thing. In fact, Loki had seemed to more easily invade his personal space now whereas before he would hover and lurke and never come that close. He was almost always at Tony’s elbow, peering over his shoulder now.

The keyboard incident happened again.

He didn’t know if it was Loki’s impatience with him or his growing comfort being in Tony’s space. All he knew for sure was that feeling those long arms sliding over his and taking over his keys while the cool breath ghosted along Tony’s neck was a surprising and singular kind of shock.

That night, he had dreams instead of nightmares, but he still woke up twisting in sweat soaked sheets. It was the first time he had a dream about his friend and it initially caused panic but he vowed the god would never know and he refused to act differently around him.

When they finally finished the prototype, they were both running on nearly 36 hours on no sleep. Tony would later think that excuse worked for him, but not so much for the god. It didn’t matter though. His utter relief at finishing it was added to his joy at the accomplishment and he just about tackled the god. Granted, it was no “Thor Hug” and his level of strength as a human was pitiful in comparison to Loki’s. His brain was so tired at that point that just as he was beginning to realize what he had done, those long arms wrapped around him and picked him up just enough for his feet to leave the floor….. For only a second.

Hugging Pepper had never felt like this. He felt surrounded by pure strength and calm. The sudden feeling of contentment fought with his strange feeling of weightlessness and he couldn’t help but laugh. His only choices in that moment were laughter or allowing his brain to think about how good that sharp snow and leather scent was.

When Loki put him down, Tony could only stare. He had seen many types of smiles on the gods face over the last four months but this one was the best. It was so large it transformed his face into something more youthful and innocent, his eyes shone with genuine fondness as he laughed too.

It was the most beautiful goddamn smile he had ever seen.

They decided to celebrate with a movie and ice cream. Freshly showered and in loungewear, Tony could admit to himself he felt more like himself and relaxed than he had in years sitting next to the god sharing a tub of Black Raspberry and razzing Lord of the Rings.

It was a long movie though and he couldn’t help that he felt so at ease that he fell asleep with his head on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki only half paid attention to the movie after that. He was more interested in watching the lines fade from the mortals face as he slumbered and the warmth came back as his magic wanted to reach out again. He was tempted to see what Anthony was dreaming about, but decided he wouldn’t breach his friend’s privacy like that.

Things had changed for Loki since that drunken night of bonding. It had become so easy, nearly second nature to allow himself to joke and touch Anthony now. He realized he was acting a little like Thor did around the Warriors Three. He knew his own body though and understood it was more than a bond with a shield-brother. More than just accepting the man as a friend. Anthony understood him and all his sharp edges and pain. When he had felt the man grab him in an embrace earlier in the lab, it had stunned him just long enough that his mind stopped thinking and his arms acted on their own. When he had curled his taller frame around the genius and picked him up, those moments made every jagged edge of his mind seem to settle and align with his soul. The seconds he held Anthony were too short before he started laughing. Loki knew he had to let him go, but the sudden rightness he felt didn’t go away as his arms slid away. He would worry over whether or not he could entice him into a romantic relationship later, but for now, he knew the mortal was integral to his own happiness. Happiness he never thought he would gain for himself.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he did something he’d never done and turned his head letting his lips find the tousled locks of the inventor and instead of teleporting the genius to his bed, Loki used levitation to keep him from waking before he settled his body in his arms.

Magic was second nature and had been a shortcut to many things in his life. He hadn’t carried someone to their bed and tucked them in, in nearly 600 years. JARVIS opened Anthony’s bedroom door without being asked and the god was grateful. He didn’t want the mortal to wake.

He settled him in his bed and paused for a moment to watch him sleep. The soft glow of the arc reactor, the only light in the room.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


The next day Tony built the little box into his suit for the next outing in the field and it was only a few days after, that the alarms sounded calling the Avengers to assemble.

Reaching one of the more highly populated areas of Brooklyn, Thor and Loki quickly told everyone to hold position.

Turned out the couple rampaging around on the street throwing energy blasts and swinging around a ridiculously oversized (overcompensating much?) weapon were two Asgardians they knew.

All Tony heard was the word Sorceress.

After nearly 2 months working on the blocker, he was only just able to wait long enough for the princes to formulate a plan.

Thor and Tony took to the air to distract and Bruce hung back in the quinjet with Natasha. Clint took point a few rooftops over, so the mayhem on the streets was neatly bracketed by the spies calling patterns from the rooftops.

Thor went toe to toe with Skurge. That magical metal rang out against the armor and axe but neither god seemed to take much damage. Loki had growled at Tony to let him handle Amora, and even though she seemed interested in watching Thor fight, she was forced to give Loki her attention.

“I do hope you weren’t planning on claiming this area of Midgard for yourself…. Thor and I rather like it.” Talking first, the god was trying to discern what her purpose was. Tony couldn’t help landing just behind Loki to watch. He was at his back and it felt right to be there. After working so closely together for months, and all the in depth conversations and debates regarding magic, Tony felt something like an unbreakable bond that could only be described as “attached at the hip”. Loki and Bruce felt like the family he had never had. Two people that understood him when sometimes he didn’t understand himself.

He knew in any battle situation, his place would be right beside (or slightly behind or in front of) Loki. It felt right.

It didn’t take the god long to piss off the woman, as such they had to begin dodging and firing what they could. Her magic and shielding proved hard to work around and he shared a quick look with Loki before diving in getting under her shield.

Almost as soon as he did, her glowing power seemed to diminish and then sputter out like a dying flame. Tony grinned behind his faceplate but she then attacked him in an insane berserker rage. She thought Loki had stolen her magic, if what he could make out was correct. Screeching and cursing in that adorably shakespearean way Tony had thought quant for a moment….

And a moment was all it took for the giant axe to come from out of nowhere and impale his armor. The force of the throw was enough to send him crashing to the ground. Thor bellowed in anger at seeing Tony drop. Loki watched the Iron Man armor with his friend inside fall on its front with the giant weapon rising from his back. Loki was already moving as Thor started calling more lightning. He wanted to fry Skurge where he stood.

Amora took a few brief seconds to take in the scene and realized without her magic and with Skurge without his weapon in hand against the prince and Miljoner, she was outmaneuvered.

“Skurge!” She screamed as she turned away. The half giant ran to her, crossing the threshold of the anti-magic field. Thor seemed to understand Tony was the priority and shot a single lightning bolt at the retreating Asgardians as he came to survey the damage. As soon as she felt her powers return, they teleported away just as the bolt would’ve reached them.

Loki converged on Tony, looking slightly panicked. The giant axe was still planted in his armor nearly cracking the back in half.

Thor could hear Tony gasping as he dropped to his side. The brothers gently pulled the man half over to lay on his side.  Thor knew Loki did not have much in the way of healing magics even if he were at full strength. His brows furrowed in sorrow as the others came to circle them. This was his fault, he was sure he had cost his shield-brother his life.

Even with the Hulk looming over him bellowing his fury and pain, Loki focused on what he could find. His magic uncurled from his body, ghosting down his arms and over his hands, winding through Anthony’s body. He couldn’t let the mortal die, he just couldn’t. With his mind dulled with the shock, he relied solely on his magical core. He felt all of his power condensing as he thrust it past the metal surrounding Anthony’s body. The green flames of power licked along muscles and bones from the inside, replenishing the severe blood loss that coated Loki’s legs and now, the ground.

The god was so caught by his own magic’s backlash he was consumed by the same flames, his eyes bleeding into a glowing green fire that filled them from edge to edge. Even his usually pale skin seemed to glow with white power…. Like a dying star.

When his voice came it echoed slightly even if it had a ragged edge. “The Axe…..”

Thor had been stunned watching as the moments ticked by and his brother became an incandescent flame of pure power. He had never seen Loki like this before. At the sound of his voice, he managed to focus enough to pull the axe from his shield-brother’s back and toss it aside.

The other avengers were not speaking, they seemed afraid to move and attract Loki’s attention.

With a grunt and another push of raw power, Loki focused on the spine and shoulder that had been crushed and nearly severed. The last of his strength was given up to at least try to heal the deepest damage. When he came to the very last of his magic reserves he collapsed as if someone had unplugged him. His unconscious body slumped over the Iron Man armor.

As Thor and the Captain picked up each of the downed fighters, neither noticed a piece of metal from Loki’s vambraces on each side break off and land on the uneven ground. Natasha watched as golden light twisted around the mage’s hands before seeming to sink into his skin. Still, it did not wake the god and she wasn’t sure anyone else had caught it.

It would be in her report to Fury later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....please don't kill me! *hides under the desk from angry readers*


	11. Close Call

Bruce paced at the foot of the two hospital beds. From everything he could piece together, Loki was stable, his blood pressure on the low end, but heartbeat strong. His core temperature was a bit lower than expected and Thor had suggested that could be normal as well, but he didn’t know much in regards to his brothers natural form. Bruce could only surmise that Loki’s hold on his Asgardian form was tenuous. He had covered Loki from neck to toe in heavier blankets to help him whatever way he could.

Tony….. Was another story. They had all seen how deeply the axe had impaled him. By all rights, his shoulder blade and spine should have been severely damaged.

The bones were fine. Muscles and ligaments were attached like normal and the only things that looked out of place were the deathly pale look to Tony’s regularly tanned skin, and the blooming black and purple bruising. Obviously the worst of the damage had been healed…. But he had no idea how the god had done it.

Thor said magic, but he also looked confused. Since the thunderer had pulled up a chair beside his brother, Bruce paused in his pacing to get some clarity on that.

“You said magic, and I agree but…. What else aren’t you telling me?” He took his glasses off to clean them and look somewhere else. He could feel the Hulk’s attention focused on Thor. He wanted to know how to help Metal Man.

“Loki has some skill in healing, but it has never been that great. Cuts, bruises, some small bone breaks he could repair…. But Tony’s injury…. It was severe. I have never seen my brother heal in that way as well….. He was glowing with pure power. Such a thing has never been an ability of his. In fact, each realm heals a slightly different way, but none that I am aware of, heal someone like that.” Thor looked uncomfortable and rubbed his hands together before placing them back on his thighs.

Bruce had to give up for the time being and just monitor their conditions hoping they would wake soon.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony woke first about 4 hours after they had brought him to the tower infirmary. The light was like a knife in his skull and he groaned before trying to cover his face. He could barely move his arm. Everything felt stiff and hard to move. Surprisingly, the pain was minimal.

Squinting sideways, he could see machines hooked up and reading his vitals as well as an IV bag. He’d been in the med wing enough times to recognize a morphine drip when he saw one.

So that was why his pain was manageable.

Thor’s voice was actually subdued when he tried to get his attention.

“Tony?”

He turned the other way and tried to focus on the prince, but in front of him was another bed.

Loki.

“What-” He had to cough to make his dry throat work.

“What happened to us?”

Thor got up and giving one look to his sleeping brother, made his way closer to Tony’s bed and sat in the other chair. He leaned forward to get closer so as not to speak too loudly.

“I’m afraid everything is my fault friend Tony…. I was not diligent enough with Skurge and he was able to attack you from behind…. His axe impaled your armor.”

Tony shut his eyes and tried to think but he only remembered behind hit by something forceful from behind and landing face first on the ground. He remembered being on fire and then cold but nothing else.

“So…. why is Loki here?” Thor rubbed a big hand over his face before he answered.

“Loki managed to heal the worst of your injuries in the field but it exhausted him. I have never seen him use that kind of power before, let alone to heal with. I am not sure what he did, but it did heal you. Banner said he thought your shoulder was crushed and your spine mostly severed. There was a lot of blood Tony. Whatever my brother did to you, it saved your life.”

Tony’s heart dropped into his stomach. He’d almost died. Would have died, if it wasn’t for Loki.

He turned the best he could to look at his friend. He wanted to touch him. Loki looked so fragile under all the blankets, just his gaunt face and dark hair splayed out over the pillow…

“Uh, Thor, Buddy, you think you could push his bed a little closer? I want to um, talk to him.”

Thor looked at Tony for a moment trying to figure out why he needed to be closer to his brother to talk to him when they were barely 5 feet apart, but in the end he got up. Loki wasn’t attached to anything other than a blood pressure cuff, so Thor easily pushed the machine and bed until it bumped into Tonys.

Before he could do much more than look at his friend a little closer, Bruce entered the room.

“Tony, how do you feel? Can you move your fingers and toes?” He moved closer and read all the numbers on the screen next to his friend but then focused on Tony as he wiggled his appendages.

“Ah, I can’t really move much. The pain is low level, nothing I can’t manage. My head is a little fuzzy on details though. Thor mentioned an axe?”

“Yeah, you took a nasty hit…. As far as I can tell, it should have killed you.” His eyes darted to the sleeping god next to him but came back to him as Tony chuckled softly.

“Story of my life Bruce…. How’s Snape?” Bruce could see the concern in Tony’s eyes and hear it in his voice. It pained him to admit it, but he had no idea why Loki was unconscious.

After he relayed all the information he had, he and Thor left the room so he could get more rest.

Left in the quiet room with just the machines and his sleeping friend, Tony couldn’t help but try to understand. He didn’t think Loki could heal something that bad, not on his own. They’d talked about his limits before, and Bruce and he had grilled Loki on various injuries he’d been able to heal. Tony knew something else had happened, but he had no idea what.

Whatever it was, had knocked the god out cold. With some teeth clenching and a few swear words uttered, he managed to lower the bed rails between them so he could reach for the god’s hand. He was startled at the freezing flesh under his hand, but it seemed to warm up slowly as Tony thought of something to say. Maybe Loki could hear him in his state?

“Hey….. If you’re really tired, it’s fine, just sleep…. I just wanted to thank you….. And I was wondering what went through that head of yours…. What did you do Lokes?” Nothing happened and he resigned himself to closing his eyes and focusing on the hand under his. His thumb drew lazy circles over the back of Loki’s hand.

With his eyes closed, it was easier to relax. The bright light of the room wasn’t a distraction anymore. Remembering his first few lessons on magic with Loki, Tony decided to focus on his own breathing and meditate for a while. His mind was always running in so many directions, meditation had been the hardest thing for him to figure out, but once he was calm enough, he fell into his mindscape easily.

He knew the bright empty space was inside his mind. It kind of looked like his workshop with fluorescent lights and a bright white floor but it was empty.

Well, it should have been empty.

Tony slowly moved closer to the fountain that had appeared. It was dead center of the room and made of….. Metal? It was metal but alive with, what looked like the power of the arc reactor. The fountain itself glowed a bright white-blue. The gears moved the pieces that floated and turned in the air and seemed to control the water flow…. But the water didn’t look exactly like water. There was a color and an energy he could easily see to it. It looked green. Not like the water was full of algae, but like the water was actually ribbons of green light? Tony didn’t understand what he was seeing or why it was there at all.

His curiosity got the better of him and he reached down into the small pool of churning ‘water’.

As soon as his fingers broke its surface, the green water seemed to flow over his hand in a caress and he heard a loud gasp. His mind flew away from that place back across the jumbled senses of his brain and he opened his eyes.

The gasp hadn’t been his own. Next to him, Loki was arching off the bed taking a gulping breath. Their hands were still entwined and Loki’s long fingers were locked around his painfully.

“Damn Lokes! You’re going to break my fingers there….”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki had been floating surrounded in warmth. His senses dulled, he couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat. He knew he lived, but try as he might, he couldn’t break the hold of this place. His mindscape looked like his mother’s garden on Asgard, a place inside his mind where he cultivated his magic. This was where it lived within him. He just happened to be in the koi pond, floating serenely unable to move as the seidr wrapped around him. He knew he must have injured his own core when he tried to heal Anthony’s wound. He had known it was beyond his skill to heal, but something drove him on. It wasn’t a spell that he’d used. With the limits placed on him, he shouldn’t have been able to tap into his own powers like he had, but he had done it all the same.

He had just started to think about how he would manage to bring his consciousness back to awareness when he felt an outside flutter of power. This wasn’t him, but it was similar. The sensation was soft and gentle but Loki could feel it search and seize him. Once it wrapped around him, it yanked hard and he was thrust back to the front of his mind.

All his senses came online again in a second. The light was blinding, he felt his body bow off the bed from the force used to wake him. His own breathing was harsh in his ear, but it faded under the voice speaking so very close to his face.

_“Damn Lokes! You’re going to break my fingers there….”_

He curled sideways to look at Anthony with wide eyes. It took another few moments before the flinching around the eyes and movements of the hand locked in his grasp was noticed.

“My apologies…..” Letting go suddenly, all he could do was blink. Had he truly done it? He did not remember much or exactly how he had saved this mortal….. But he was there, so close and breathing, now giving him a lopsided half pained smirk as he rubbed his abused hand.

He could only take a deep breath and sigh. He had saved Anthony this time, but sooner or later he would still lose him. Just that idea sent a chill into him. His core, though apparently bruised, gave him a pulse of warmth. He was overcome with the need to touch Anthony. He didn’t feel too exhausted. In fact, his seidr was still there, and he had enough to possibly do a little more healing.

He reached over and laid his hand on Anthony’s forearm. The warmth in his chest immediately moved to spread down his arm and he pulled it back forcefully to his center. It didn’t matter if his magic wanted to heal Anthony, he still needed consent.

“Are you in much pain? How much of your injury did I heal before I passed out?” His voice was quieter than usual so as not to alert Banner or his brother, who he assumed were nearby. He watched Tony look serious for a moment.

“I think the bone damage and most of the muscles are repaired, but everything is stiff and really sore…. Or it would be really sore if I wasn’t on a morphine drip.”

Loki let go of his arm and sat up, moving to lean more over Anthony, who couldn’t turn over or sit up on his own. Loki half hovered over his body as his sharp eyes catalogued what he could see of the bruising creeping over the front of Anthony’s shoulder and collarbone.

“I can probably take care of the majority of that. At least get your mobility back. No need to wait weeks to naturally heal the bruising….. If you want.”

Tony took a second to just look up at his friend. He wasn’t as pale or sickly looking, but he could still tell the god wasn’t quite himself. If he could be healed enough to get out of the infirmary, he would be ecstatic.

“I don’t need every little thing healed, some bruising as opposed to being skewered, is a walk in the park…. If you want to heal me a little more, go ahead. I just don’t want you tiring yourself out again okay? You were kinda dead to the world for a few hours and…. It was scary.”

Loki watched as those warm brown eyes darted away from his.

“Sometimes I just need to recharge…. No worries.” He lied easily. He had never done what he had done before, and likewise, never collapsed so completely after magic wielding. He kept that knowledge to himself and continued speaking.

“I shouldn’t fall under again from healing a few bruises. Let me get you well enough to get back to your own bed at least. Then I will take my own rest. I don’t like being here.” He gestured to their current room.

He watched Tony nod before he let his hands move again. The hospital gown was already half falling off the bruised shoulder, so he slipped his fingers under the collar and pushed it down to his elbow.

The colors were spectacularly bad. All that black and purple and red under his skin was nauseating, but he knew he had enough strength to take care of it. He was focusing on the skin under his fingertips and the flow of his seidr so he didn’t catch how Anthony’s eyes got large.

Tony wasn’t just frozen, he felt like a bonfire was engulfing his chest while those smooth fingers trailed a soothing coolness across his body wherever they touched. It was such a contrast of sensation, his heart pounded and his breath quickened.

Loki didn’t have to touch every bruise. His power would spread from where he touched down and across Anthony’s back as he forced more through the shoulder he was currently touching.

After a minute or so, they both took a deep breath and settled back away from each other. Tony was immensely glad he had layers of clothing and blankets in his lap. Too much sensation had caused other…. Sensations. That’s all he needed really, was for his friend to realize he’d gotten excited by him working magic on him…. He’d never hear the end of it.

Loki laid back down for a minute, then swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood slowly. A quick charm as he ran his hands through his hair, took care of any snarls or frizz from laying in the bed for hours. Looking down, his clothes were rumpled too, so he passed a hand over himself and straightened his clothing before looking over at Anthony. He moved to his side of the bed and offered a hand.

Tony looked at him for a solid second and realized that Bruce would be pissed, but he really just wanted his own bed for a little while…. He grabbed the hand and disappeared to the Penthouse.

Roughly ten minutes later Bruce met Thor on his way back from the kitchen and they went to the room that used to house their friends. Thor laughed. Bruce just rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked JARVIS where Loki and Tony were.

_“They are resting in their own rooms in the Penthouse Doctor Banner. Shall I connect you to Sir’s room?”_

“No, I guess that’s okay, do you have the last scans I asked you to run? How were Tony’s injuries when he left?”

_“Mr. Loki healed Sir again and took care of the majority of the bruising left from his first attempt. Sir then told Mr. Loki to get some rest. I believe Sir is now in the shower.”_

Bruce just sighed and followed Thor from the infirmary. “Well, alright then. Thanks JARVIS”

_“Of course Doctor.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any predictions as to what this means???? X3
> 
> PS- Comments make me write faster lol


	12. God of Karaoke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgardians are introduced to the concept of karaoke! Fluff/Friendship Building chapter. Song links in the end of chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated new tags and added another relationship. It's sort of implied and I won't be writing any in depth stuff for it, but I just wanted to let you guys know.... Nat is Clint's "Work Wife" and his real wife is okay with this. In my head, the reason Laura names her newest baby Nathaniel is after Natasha to prove to her they consider her part of their family.

Both Tony and Loki took it easy for a day, lounging in bed and recuperating. They were lucky Fury didn’t storm the tower in his anger at not getting their reports faster now that they were out of the medical wing. Tony took the hours to just sleep and relax, laying on his back playing with halo-screens above his head for a while and poking around with a new Starkphone design.

Loki had spent much of the day napping and reading. His thoughts would always return to the question of what he had actually done to heal Anthony….

Truly it should not have been possible, but with his lowered stamina now, he needed time to replenish his seidr. Testing his limits would have to wait.

Sometimes magic was an enigma and had its own agendas. Magic in itself was almost a sentient force. Knowing how it had been reacting to Anthony in the previous months, he could only guess that it wanted to keep the inventor close…. Perhaps his own feelings of ease and contentment around the man had affected his magic?

If that was true, then it should have happened before with his other…. Interests.

The fact that it had not…. That seemed to suggest that his magic itself was influencing his feelings for the mortal. There were old stories of such things of course. The human’s poor concept of ‘Soul Mates’ aside, some beings simply knew when they had found their perfect companion. He did not know enough about Jotuns to surmise if this was the case with him. All books he might have been able to talk Thor into borrowing for him were likely to be so severely biased, he might as well ignore them completely.

Traveling to Jotunheim was out of the question though.

Perhaps his magic just wanted to bond him to the man in a platonic manor and his emotions were getting everything muddled. Maybe ‘Mate’ was less about romance and more about companionship… Something like that made more sense to him, as Anthony was clearly not interested in men.

That had to be the reason, but he wouldn’t hold himself back. He enjoyed spending his time with the man. Enjoyed building and tinkering, debating and laughing with him. He enjoyed the easy friendship he had found and the miracle of another soul that was damaged but hopeful.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Later at dinner, Loki watched as Clint poked Anthony in the shoulder.

“Damn, seriously, do you know how many times in the past I would’ve killed to have a battle buddy that could do that kind of shit? If you can heal any of us if we get hurt like that, you’d be like, my number one alien friend!”

Natasha heard what Clint was doing behind the chosen words. He wondered if Loki’s healing abilities would only work on his close friends, namely Stark, possibly Banner, though he would have no need for the healing.

Thor looked slightly offended for a moment, but took it as a sign his brother was truly becoming one of the group. Of course, when Loki rolled his eyes at the archer, Thor just laughed.

“Tony is truly lucky to have my brothers friendship. It is a hard won thing!”

Tony glanced from an oblivious Thor still chuckling as he served himself food, to a disgruntled Loki who was stabbing his steak. Loki’s friendship hadn’t been so ‘hard won’ for him and he kinda thought it was probably Thor’s thick skull and inability to listen deeper than the words his brother spoke that made his loyalty hard for the thunderer to grasp. Tony leaned sideways and bumped the god’s shoulder amicably.

“Heh, don’t I know it.” He pointed a lopsided grin at his friend before going back to his food. But the heartfelt tone caught Natasha’s attention.

She could consider Stark’s mood to be remnants of his thankfulness of the mage.

But then again…. SHIELD knew of his younger years at MIT and the few times he had been photographed with men. Loki was rather easy for her to read, he had a type and it most definitely was male. Maybe the friendship was more than they knew? She would have to watch closely, maybe ask Clint’s opinion on it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A few days passed and life in the tower returned to as close to normal as it had been before. This time, Tony’s project in the lab was an intergalactic Starkphone. He figured sooner rather than later, it would be a good idea to try to secure other allies. That and Thor would have to go back and forth more than ever pretty soon when that happened and Tony wanted an easier way to reach him.

He had gotten both gods into the same space for long enough to talk to them about going to Odin and having Thor help unite the other realms. As soon as the phone was finished and tested, he would be leaving to help the Allfather prepare the realms. Leaving just Loki here with them, preparing as well as they could.

Deeming he had had enough recuperation time for building up his seidr, Loki disappeared for an entire day to his study saying he was going to test his limits. While he was currently alone in the workshop, Tony took the opportunity to lay on his couch and return to his mind scape. Things had been too hectic and he’d been too distracted to explore it in depth.

Pacing around the new decoration of the strange fountain, he catalogued everything about it. It looked like a strange futuristic adaptation. It was obviously delivering the green ‘water’ from somewhere. He had no idea how he knew that it wasn’t just stationary with a certain amount of water cycling through it. He felt that it was being fed from somewhere, like there was a deep well underneath it. The floating discs were moving around the base by gears obviously earth-like in nature, but then they were brought to the top and the discs floated off, rose up and tilted lazily letting the water swirl and cascade back down into the basin.

He decided he would have to tell Loki and see if he could figure this out. He wasn’t an idiot and realized the green was noticeably Loki’s specific magic color. He’d seen sparks of gold in the green that Loki generally used, but this was pure green. He wondered if he really had been paralyzed and this was a continuing type of spell, like making him able to walk and things, letting him be normal. Like it was a long term spell of some kind. He was still thinking about talking to Loki when he dipped a few fingers into the basin.

Loki had stretched his mental abilities, testing all of his limits over the hours of solitude in his study. He was finally lounging on the pillows, too tired to even hold up a book to provide something for his wandering mind to focus on when he felt his core shiver. The warmth usually associated by being in close proximity to Anthony blew out from his center making his body shudder. He felt pulled through space to suddenly be in the bright space of the workshop downstairs.

His body, forgetting his wariness, was on an adrenaline high alert. His feet slid apart into a more ready stance. Something felt off. It took him a few moments to spy Anthony stretched out on the couch. His face, once he moved closer, looked peaceful. He couldn’t tell if the mortal was sleeping or meditating. He was leaning down to touch his shoulder when the honeyed eyes opened suddenly and he sucked in a breath.

“.....That was interesting. Um, don’t take this the wrong way but why are you here and how long have you been here?” The curious gaze was sharper than it usually was. Loki could tell Anthony was piecing together some hypothesis based on past experiences with the inventor.

“Only a moment. I was…. I believe I was pulled here from my study. Are you alright?”

Tony frowned slightly, his eyes looking unfocused as he thought about everything.

“Something I didn’t realize right away…. I think when you healed me, you… did something. I’ve told you my mind scape is empty right?” He waited for Loki to nod before turning towards him as the god sat next to him, sinking into the dilapidated couch.

“It’s not empty anymore. I have a fountain of some sort now, and it has green ‘water’ flowing through it.” He made the air quotes around the word as Loki’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. The god looked stunned.

“I think, well…. Um…. I kind of touched it a second ago. Maybe I….. somehow called you?” He didn’t tell Loki that he had done the same thing before in the infirmary and it had resulted in Loki waking up. He didn’t think the god would appreciate the fact that Tony had known about this addition to his core, but forgotten about it. For days.

Loki’s mind was stunned then took off racing. He had no idea how he had tied his core to Anthony’s. He didn’t understand how something like that was even possible! He was equally confused that whatever he had done would allow Anthony to summon him. It was terrifying, but slowly his mind supplied thoughts of how it could be a good thing….. Anthony could never be taken away, he would always have the ability to find him if he was ever kidnapped again. He could be at the mortals side in a moment in battle if he needed him. The thought relaxed the tension running through his shoulders and he regarded the nerves obvious in the man’s eyes.

“I don’t know how I managed to forge this link but I believe you’re correct. You can, for lack of a better term, summon me. My limits have increased since my healing of you, I’ve spent all day testing various spells and other abilities.” No need to tell Anthony about his actual physical ability to shapeshift yet he supposed. It was a gift he chose to keep close to his chest. His family knew, but he had allowed Asgard to think his various forms were only illusions. True shapeshifting was a very rare skill for the Aesir and now he understood why his parents had agreed so easily with his interest in hiding the ability. Shapeshifting was a common skill among mages of Jotunheim. He knew that much about them.

He listened to his friend explain what the fountain looked like in depth, nodding with certain descriptions.

“It sounds like a blend of your technology and that of Asgard. I would need to have Thor bring me a few books if he should find anything very old in his travels. I’ve never read about this happening before, but I’m sure somewhere someone else has. I will figure it out, have no worries Anthony.”

Tony raised an eyebrow a bit but he was relaxing again. He didn’t think whatever it was, or whatever Loki had done was a bad thing. He didn’t think it had the ability to hurt him and of course, because it was done during the saving of his life, he didn’t blame the god. He just nodded to Loki’s declaration and was thinking about heading upstairs for the night when his stomach let out an angry growl.

Loki comically looked from his face to his stomach then back up.

“I guess we forgot to feed ourselves again?” He elegantly unfolded his frame from the couch and offered a hand and pulled Anthony up before disappearing to the kitchen. He would continue to think on the new information and try to figure out what he could. His first task was to search every corner of his core to find where his seidr was slipping away from him to find Anthony. The fact that he hadn’t already found it during his testing of the previous day worried him slightly. Perhaps it wasn’t like a psychic wound so much as sharing of his power?

He really wished he hadn’t been bound to Midgard so he could go searching for the right things he would need to understand this. His brother didn’t understand what he needed, and he couldn’t trust him not to reveal this possible weakness to anyone he went to regarding books involving core manipulation and ….. And…… his mind stuttered to a stop with his hand on the refrigerator door. Another word for core manipulating, was soul magic.

Soul magic. His magic had been reaching for Anthony for a few months before he healed him. He had already thought perhaps a companion type soul bond may have been beginning. How much of a stretch would it be, for what had already started to form to be forced into a full blown link because of the sudden terror at losing his friend?

He forced himself to continue helping Anthony prepare leftovers while his mind raced with possibilities. Soul Bonds were rare but not unheard of. With the sheer number of beings in their universe, finding another person that complimented you was next to impossible. Did Loki have that with Anthony? A soul uniquely perfect to be the cure to his loneliness and pain? Someone that brought him happiness and challenge? Someone as chaotic as himself?

He knew Anthony was beginning to be all these things to him. He swallowed thickly suddenly worried about how Anthony would take the news. He had to be careful not to imply a romantic entanglement. It was possible he supposed for a soul bond to not be tied up with romance…. Not that any recorded one he’d ever read about had been. He didn’t want to upset Anthony with the idea and he also felt the need to postpone telling him his theory in case it was incorrect. He remembered back to the moments before his power flooded him during the healing and how stunned and frozen he had felt realizing how close to dead the mortal had been. Everything had happened so fast, he couldn’t be sure if his seidr had traveled an already partially existing link between their cores, or if he had simply forced such a link to exist in his hurry to prevent his death. The idea of forcing a bond that wouldn’t have existed otherwise, made his stomach drop into his feet. He felt physically ill at the idea.

He continued on as if he was still clueless on the whole thing, but he spent a bit more time alone in meditation than usual in the following few days. Anthony didn’t really need his help finishing up the phone anyway. One of the last questions he had to ask himself was, if he had shared a piece of his soul with Anthony, would it enable him to share the longer lifespan of a god? He had never paid much attention to any writings regarding Soul Bonds, and now he wished he had. He was relatively sure he had never seen one catalogued between a longer lived being and a midgardian. The idea of being as short lived as a human terrified Loki. He had to believe that if the Norns made finding a person to share your soul with that rare, they wouldn’t shorten a lifespan from thousands of years down to a few decades…. Otherwise what was the point of such an amazing cosmic gift?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was on the eve of Thor’s last day there before his quest that the others all gathered in the common room. There was alcohol or course, and loud music. It was just the seven of them because contrary to what others thought, Tony would prefer a smaller group, and he had to admit to himself he actually enjoyed having the Avengers in his tower.

Weeks had passed while he’d been working on the phone and while Loki still came around and helped in the workshop, he wasn’t spending quite as much time there. Tony didn’t feel that there was something wrong, he just figured the guy was working on something for himself.

Dragging Loki to his brothers little party wasn’t exactly easy, but it definitely wasn’t a chore. All he had to do was ask the god to poof his bots up here from the workshop. Loki’s curiosity did the rest.

So, loud music, drinking and chillin’ with his buddies aside, Tony was having fun poking fun at some of Thor’s more ridiculous stories. Loki told everyone animatedly about the time he lost his hammer and had to dress in drag to get it back. Thor took the good natured joking in stride as no doubt, he’d had to do before, but he couldn’t hide the easy way he smiled at his brother as he watched Loki laugh and describe the scene for the others. Tony saw it and chose to think Point Break was just happy for his brother. Tony knew he was happy that Loki seemed happy, knowing the kind of crap that had happened in his past.

Eventually, like all get togethers that involved copious amounts of booz, someone (most definitely Clint) decided to ask JARIS if he could get some karaoke going.

Everyone seemed half drunk at that point, and while Bruce and he adamantly refused to participate, Natasha just shrugged and explained to Steve and the Asgardians what karaoke was. If Tony hadn’t been so close, he might not have reacted fast enough to wrap an arm over Loki’s shoulders. The god looked ready to bolt. The touch kept the mage in the room, or forced him to teleport the pair of them.

“You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to! Hell knows, I won’t torture my friends that way! Hey, the point is to have fun and laugh at each other too….” He lowered his voice conspiratorially.

“I know you’re good at that Lo-Lo.”

How could Loki refuse to participate with Anthony hanging all over him grinning and laughing? Especially when his voice sounded like that.

He could not.

Of course, after a bit more wine and watching Clint and Natasha do a ridiculous duet, he decided the bots needed to do more than just help serve drinks. A little magic later, each bot had its own lights that flashed and could be spun around at their whim. DUM-E was exceptionally excited about getting in on the fun.

Watching how happy seeing his bots happy made Anthony? That was just an extra delight.

When all two more mobile bots started following Loki when he moved towards the bar and back, he caught Anthony pouting at them.

“Come now! They can’t like me more than their creator…. Unless…..” He turned to look them over and U and DUM-E did the comical tilt of components to signal curiosity. Loki laughed.

“Perhaps you’d like to be my little army?” He patted DUM-E and grinned at Anthony.

“Loki’s Army has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Hell no! Those are my babies and you can’t steal them! I could’ve given’em pretty lights too. I just didn’t think of it.” He grumbled.

“Oh Anthony, don’t pout.” He gave a little condescending smile at the mortal as he sat back down next to him on the couch. He didn’t realize it right away, but the widening of those brown eyes quickly had him figuring out he had called him by his given name and not Stark…. For the first time. Thor hid a knowing smile in his pint glass. He had been raised with Loki and knew if his brother called him by his name it really meant he was considered a true friend. Steve smiled a bit and Natasha smirked as she chose another song. She was sure Loki had feelings for Tony now.

When the others attention moved on, Tony leaned closer and whispered to Loki that he really liked him using his actual name. Loki was sure it wasn’t meant to sound sexy, the way the inventor lowered his voice and it went all rough around the edges a bit….It just happened to hit him in the gut in a way he was beginning to expect around the mortal. He hid the tensing of his body and quick inhale with a well timed reach for his wine glass.

Eventually the fun subsided because the spies were the only ones singing and being goofy. Tony was sure Natasha was doing it on purpose. He wasn’t so sure about Clint, he did look kinda trashed.

As the music suddenly lowered in volume JARVIS spoke up.

“If it would be alright with you Sir, Butterfingers, U, DUM-E and I would like to pick a song.”

Everyone blinked and froze except for Loki and Tony.

“Go for it J! Have fun boys!” The warmth in Anthony’s voice was unmistakable and it made Loki wish to hear his own name in that tone. He grinned at the robotic friends and settled back to enjoy the light show.

Surprisingly, when the song started, it wasn’t JARVIS’s voice that sang. The techno beat was blasted through the speakers as it had been for the assassins, but the regular noises and beeps and various vocalizations the robots used suddenly became the vocals. It was deep and echoing against his ribcage, getting under Loki’s skin. It was a touch of chaos, a bit of disorder brought forth by orderly beings and it pulled him from his seat. Pulling his strings like a puppet.

The Avengers stood or sat in stunned amusement as Loki spun around the bots, reaching out with magic and lights of his own while laughing. Loki wasn’t dancing in any way Tony had seen someone dance before, but it was damn riveting.

The god reached up and grabbed U’s arm and swung over DUM-E landing in a couch and making crazy movements with his arms and hands to explode the room in colors as the bots continued their song. Tony would have to describe it as a rave…. With magic lights instead of glow sticks and a really martial arts inspired sensually moving god of mischief. Suddenly his jeans were too tight and his mouth was dry.

For five whole minutes Tony sat entranced as first Natasha, then Clint and surprisingly Thor got up and joined Loki. Steve was probably staring like he was. He was pretty sure Grandpa had never seen a rave before. He really really wanted to get up too, Loki’s energy was contagious but he knew if he got anywhere near the god while he was dancing like that….. His body was going to betray him. He would reach out and grab those hips in his hands and…..Best to keep his ass on the couch and watch. The little pillow in the corner behind him ended up tucked into his lap unobtrusively.

When the music ended, JARVIS played something random quietly and thanked Loki with a hint of amusement in his digital voice. Thor clapped his brother on the back as they laughed and for one shining moment, Tony saw Loki forget everything and be the brother he had been while he was young. It was beautiful and tragic because Tony knew the pain he buried himself under. He wished the god could be this carefree all the time. It was easy to see that even when he wasn’t playing games with people, that twinkle in his eye was a dead give away and probably the sole reason he was named the God of Mischief. Tony felt something flutter behind the arc reactor and refused to think it was his heart as he took another drink from his glass.

“Now, we know you can dance, but what about singing? Let’s hear you sing!” Clint yelled from his seat on top of the bar.

Loki started shaking his head but Thor laughed.

“My brother has an excellent singing voice!”

“THOR!” Loki’s face clouded with the beginnings of anger.

“Its true brother!” Thor turned to Tony. “Friend Tony! Have you heard my brother sing?”

Loki’s eyes widened as he looked from one to the other knowing they were going to gang up on him. Seeing that look on his face sobered Tony. He stood and walked over to them, tight pants not so tight anymore. He knew Loki had been made fun of his whole life by his so called friends no less…. And Thor seemed unable to see that he was doing the exact same thing again. He slid up to Loki and pulled him away from Thor with an arm around his waist.

“I haven’t heard you sing, but don’t feel like you have to huh?” He made sure Loki could see the seriousness in his eyes before he broke into a grin.

“Not that I would complain if you decided to belt one out.” He then winked and let go, moving back to his place on the couch and leaving Loki standing near the coffee table.

Loki was still fighting his body’s need to lean into the smaller muscular body against his own even after the contact was severed. He felt the phantom arm around his waist as surely as he had felt the real one. He blinked a few times and considered it but he would need help.

“JARVIS, would you do a query for me? Find something of a similar vocal to my own with music pleasing to… everyone else’s taste? I’m not well versed in Midgard music….”

“Of course Mr. Laufeyson.”

Clint tossed him the microphone and the bots started spinning around the furniture in excitement. His nerves made his palms slick, as DUM-E brought him a pair of bluetooth headphones.

“Perhaps, you would like to sample the song beforehand?”

“Yes, thank you JARVIS.”

Once the large headphones sat on his head, a halo-screen popped up in front of him with the lyrics so he could read them as he listened…. Everyone was quiet for a couple minutes, but Tony couldn’t help watching Loki go from tense to relaxed, his shoulders back, chuckling quietly turned away from them, his hips slightly swaying….. Oh no…. Suddenly he felt screwed.

“Oh, yes…. This will do nicely, thank you JARVIS.” That seductive purr that Tony rarely heard was in his voice as he turned and pulled the headphones off and stood ready to sing. Tony was sure everyone was curious and he himself, was leaning forward waiting.

The music was easily recognizable as current, the vocals spoken quickly before his long legs and hips began moving slowly. It was mesmerizing and torturous. When one of his elegant hands moved up to slide down his chest as he moved, Tony nearly fell off the couch. Did strippers take lessons from Norse Gods or just Loki? He moved more sinfully than any dancer he’d ever paid. It took longer than usual to realize the words of the song spoke of Loki’s life.

Images flickered across the darkened windows of the New York skyline…. Images of Loki riding a horse into battle as Thor flew over him. Loki throwing daggers with that evil grin on his face. Loki releasing a huge black wolf as it ran into a battalion of soldiers….. Loki walking to Odin’s throne with a heavy chain and collar around his neck. The images flashed over and over, scenes of his life that coincided with the song so perfectly.

There was a part of one verse that spoke of dying and the image turned into Loki bowing to his daughter as she touched his head and he turned into light and disappeared. Thor gasped at that part. Tony did too because he recognized the woman as the grown up version of the girl he had seen, and also because the scene looked so damn real. The idea of Loki dying and becoming nothing but energy in the universe seemed perverse and so wrong…

Though his attention was split between the window and the god on display, he couldn’t help realizing he was truly fucked. He may not have been in love with his friend, but he sure as hell was attracted to him. No man should ever be able to move like that! It was pure sin, pure…. Something! All he needed was a ripped t-shirt on top of those asgardian leathers and he would look like a fucking musician on stage playing for thousands…. He was pretty sure that fantasy was going to haunt him tonight. He tried desperately to calm his pounding heart and ignore the arousal singing through his blood. Loki was his friend first and foremost and…. He didn’t even know how the god felt about relationships in general. He’d never commented on what his life was like after he divorced his wife centuries ago…. And who was Tony to judge if the god was totally straight. Though, he had a pretty good sense about these things and was nearly sure Loki swung both ways…. He just wasn’t a hundred percent sure, and also, he would never forgive himself if he ruined the best and most honest friendship Loki had gotten to have in a thousand years.

Yeah, he wasn’t that much of a dick. He would bury that shit so deep Loki would never know he secretly thought he was fucking amazing. Tony suddenly had a very vivid idea of what Asgardian strength would do to his orgy sized bed frame. The thought of being a weak human in bed with a god suddenly took over all his thought processes as the others whistled and clapped. He had to forcefully drag himself back to the room and out of the darkest corner of his mind. Thank fuck he was wearing heavy jeans. His fly was ready to burst, but his bulge wasn’t too noticeable.

He watched Loki as a slight blush lit his cheeks at the praise. Hell, that was gorgeous. God damn him! Get a grip Tony…. He caught the god’s eye and grinned.

“Damn, that was impressive. On that note, no one else is topping that. We’re so done for the night. Lo-Lo, can I put in a request early? Like 9 months early?”

Loki’s blush was fading but his smile was genuine as he chuckled and moved towards Tony.

“What request would that be?”

“You sing ‘Happy Birthday’ for me next year.” He grinned at the god, but as Clint groaned, both gods seemed puzzled. Oh shit! If you lived thousands of years, you probably didn’t celebrate every year!

“Aaaaaand gods don’t celebrate the year of their birth. Right. Why would you if you lived so long? There are only so many amazing parties you can throw, trust me, I’ve thrown a few.” He decided to try to explain the concept as he let his blood settle.

“Humans live such a short time, we celebrate every new year we happen to hang around long enough to reach the date of our birth. We also celebrate when the calendar rolls over into a new year…. Humans like parties. There’s a corny song people sing to people that are celebrating their birthday, I can teach you if you’re curious.”

“And, you would have me sing this birthday song to you? When is your birthday?”

Tony’s lips twitched up at the edges. “Ah, it was a couple weeks after you came to live here.”

“If it’s such a custom, why did you not celebrate yours? You did survive an alien invasion and being thrown from your own window….” Loki suddenly looked grumpy and before he got ahead of himself thinking Tony didn’t celebrate because of him, Tony waved a hand in the air like it didn’t matter.

“Like I said, I’ve thrown a lot of crazy parties. I honestly forgot about it at the time. Things were kinda busy during renovations and getting to know you and Thor better…. Plus, it’s usually Pepper that reminds me in advance and gets my idea, then plans everything for me. I just show up and have fun. She….. I guess had a lot on her mind at the time.” And just like that, Tony’s mood tanked.

It had been months since she’d left him. None of that mattered at the moment. Attraction to Loki forgotten, he told everyone to enjoy their night he was going to bed.

It was only 10pm and he was only a half drunk. He could’ve gone to tinker in the lab, but he didn’t want company at the moment. Luckily he had a bottle of Glenlivet 59 he could nurse in his room and regardless of his emotional and mental state, when sleep did come he was proven right.

He dreamed of leather and lights, a stage and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint/Natasha's "ridiculous duet" -[Him & I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA7AIQw-7Ms)
> 
> Natasha's Solo - [Tell Me You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0z45UdhoWc)
> 
> Jarvis & The Bots - [Ghosts N Stuff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV8eiSA4vqc)
> 
> Loki - (Though I imagine his voice slightly deeper)  
> [Whatever it Takes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOsM-DYAEhY)  
> [Lyric Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M66U_DuMCS8)


	13. Oh, Tony....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is only half the length of my normal ones.... I hadn't finished it before I saw Infinity War. NO SPOILERS HERE. NO WORRIES! I know it's meant to be a two part movie, so I will hold off judgement until I see the next movie next year. Until then, I'll just keep focusing on Post Avengers or Post Civil War fics. (I'm planning a song/fluff ficlet for post CW just to help me feel better about life lol)

Loki stayed in the common room for a bit longer as the others cleaned up and dispersed. He chatted quietly with Bruce about what he was hoping Thor could find in the books he’d requested as well as Anthony’s sudden mood.

Bruce was much like him, in that the healer worried about how Tony was actually coping with the loss of his relationship. It had been a couple months, September was only days away. Aside from the first night and the anger he had seen Tony explode with, Loki had been carefully watching for another outburst.

There hadn’t been one.

Of course, science binging (as Anthony called it) did seem to take up much of his life. The special new phone hadn’t taken as long as the Magic Blocker, so he was hopeful as time wore on that Anthony would spend less concentrated long stretches in his workshop.

He excused himself near midnight and went to his room. He was just settling in to his bed wearing comfortable sleep pants when he felt the tingle and pull along his mind. There hadn’t been many chances for Dreamwalking in recent centuries. Loki could tell when anyone dreamed of him, usually it had been just his family on rare occasions, or an occasional lover that hadn’t been immediately discarded.

It couldn’t have been any of the Avengers he had just left. The only logical guess would be Anthony…. He wasn’t sure he should allow his shields down enough to look. On the other hand, perhaps he could talk to his friend in his dream and see exactly how he was healing mentally.

He settled down under his fluffy comforter and slid along the silk sheets to get himself comfortable. He barely had time to blank his own mind before he felt flung across space, his synapses firing exploding sparks behind his eyelids.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Being pulled into a dream was always interesting. There was a dark space all around him, but he could see someone moving around ahead of him. The movement was familiar enough to him that he could recognize himself, but he didn’t exactly look like himself.

When the lights stopped flashing around and centered on his dream self, his eyes widened. He was still wearing leather pants, but these were open all down the outer edges and laced up. Boots came to his knees, black and combat in style. His shirt wasn’t anything he would normally wear in that it was more like a sleeveless and ripped thin material. It was a forest green color at least….

Loud and riotous music assaulted him but in the dream state, the words were not clear. The energy of the instruments and his dream self’s movements created a feeling of chaos.

He couldn’t see Anthony anywhere but he could taste the general feeling of admiration permeating the dream. Even with everything a bit crazy, he could sense an edge of confusion as well. He understood immediately the confusion was caused by alcohol. He had only felt it’s influence via dream a couple times, but it was impossible to miss once he thought clearly about it. Anthony must have drank quite a bit more after retiring to his room.

Just as he was deciding to leave the dream, the shadows fluttered and condensed to reveal the mortal sitting ahead of him. Loki could tell by the tension and the way the dream Anthony was leaning forward, he was enjoying the show.

If he moved around and in front of him, he would be able to see Anthony’s face, but he was suddenly apprehensive. Alcohol significantly lowered inhibitions. Regardless of what others may have thought of him, DreamWalking was never something he had trained himself for. A natural ability that he just resigned himself to having, he wasn’t prone to using the skill to further his own gains.

A very small voice was prodding him forward. It whispered perhaps Anthony could be more than just his friend…. It tempted him. One look at his face would tell Loki if there could ever be hope for interesting Anthony in a more romantic way in the future.

Fighting himself, he fled back to his own mind. Dreams were so personal. He refused to use knowledge he shouldn’t have to influence someone as important to him as Anthony.

Staring at his own ceiling, it took longer than usual to find sleep for himself.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki fought his own slight unease the next morning eating breakfast with his friends. Thor’s sudden appearance and the large hands grabbing him for a hug startled and angered him enough to forget his unnerving feelings though. Before long, his brother was gone again, and everyone else was dispersing for various jobs. Loki took note of the suit his friend wore, assuming he had SI business to deal with today.

His day passed in contemplation. He wanted to figure out any way to find the answers to his magic latching itself onto Anthony. Sadly, unless he used astral projection and mental manipulation of a librarian in another realm, he didn’t see how anything was possible. Granted, he could do it, but it would be draining and may not prove useful at all.

Resigning himself he decided he had nothing else more pressing to do today.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tony was so sick of meetings! He had decided having one day full of meetings per week would help him be able to do his own thing 6 days a week. Logically, it made a lot of sense. Mentally? He was ready to peel his face off with his blunt fingernails. Meetings had never been his thing unless it was necessary to eviscerate a business rival. The monthly meeting of his board and the subsequent stockholder meeting took up his entire morning.

It was while he was tucked in the back of his car on the way back from Burger King with a lap full of fries and greasy burgers that he let his mind flit back to the haunting dreams he’d had the night before.

Seeing Loki on stage, moving with that panther like grace and barely hidden danger had him waking feeling weak, heart pounding and body straining for things he was damn sure he was going to ignore. He felt himself hardening so he forced his mental gears to shift and tried a few complex equations. When that didn’t affect him much, he let himself think of something else regarding his friend.

The way his hands moved when he was exasperated trying to get his point across in a conversation debating science or magic. The adorable blush and understated happiness when he was praised about anything…. While all the little things the god did might have endeared him to Tony, it was enough to calm his blood. The warmth behind the arc reactor was slow to build, but as he looked out the window unseeing at the city scape flying by, he couldn’t help a little sigh.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tony hadn’t appreciated the full afternoon of meetings he had scheduled with various department heads, but it was necessary. By the time he arrived back at the tower, he was so ready to collapse onto the couch with a drink.

He had repeatedly zoned out during long monologues by his employees. His mind kept turned back to the way Loki sang, the way his eyes crinkled in amusement…. And the way his narrow hips swayed as he moved. Thankfully, after his lunch break, the memories didn’t raise his blood pressure so much as create more food for thought. The curiosity would drive him insane but he refused to screw up the friendship by an ill timed question or kiss. Yeah, because Tony Stark would probably blurt out the first thing that came to mind once he had Loki’s undivided attention…. He knew himself. He would either lay in wait and surprise a kiss out of the god (that idea made his stomach clench in cold dread if the kiss wasn’t returned) or ask him point blank if he was into guys….. (Which could end up in a fist to his face).

He just wasn’t sure what direction to go, so he fell into the soft cushions of his couch with that amber glass at 7pm, his tie askew after tossing his suit jacket over the armchair. His legs splayed out as relaxed as possible as he rest his head back and lazily looked up at the ceiling. He needed an outlet for the rising needs warring in him. He knew he needed more data to figure out what he actually felt about Loki as well as to try to figure out how the god felt about him. He couldn’t risk showing his hand too soon. He’d rather have a friend he would always secretly want, than make a play too soon and lose the friendship entirely.

Loki never emerged from his study so Tony ended up just ordering something, leaving enough for the god in his kitchen and heading to his room to change. He knew sitting around the penthouse wouldn’t help his confusion on the issue and a night out should help him. Alcohol and loud music….. He had to suppress the disgruntled sigh as he threw together a nice club outfit and got ready. Getting lost in a press of bodies sounded like it might help him force the need out of him.

Granted, the idea of faceless one night stands again made him slightly ill. He just couldn’t see a way around it. Tony Stark was an impulsive man but he also knew he could not afford to let his attraction to his friend be known, at least not yet. There were too many unknown variables. If his only option to help curb his sudden arousal around the god, was to take a few nights to get lost up a skirt in the back of a club, well….. Tony Stark would do it.

It wasn’t like the world expected anything else from him anyway.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki sensed Anthony as soon as he had made it into the penthouse after work but he was just so exhausted he couldn’t make himself leave the pile of pillows in his study. While his body wasn’t up to walking, his mind was surprisingly warmed up and he threw his consciousness downstairs. Unfortunately, seeing the mortal splayed out with a drink tilting in his lax hand and watching the tension slowly leave his body and face did strange things to the god. He wanted to hold himself near the armchair and just openly watch the inventor without worrying about being seen or judged…. But he was overcome with a sudden pounding heart and urge to slide into his lap to help ease the stress of his day.

Judging by the strength of the urge, he opted to come back to his body and avoid Anthony for the rest of the night. He’d spent all day focusing on his magic and trying to sense his own soul. It was incredibly difficult and he didn’t have much to show for the efforts. The one good or interesting thing he’d found? In the deepest parts of himself, his soul, which was usually green, was actually whitish-blue in one spot. It felt like a patch, as if his soul was a fabric that had another piece woven into it.

Thinking about how Anthony described the magic that no doubt came from him, the god figured that the soul binding was the correct assumption. He had a piece of Anthony’s soul, and Anthony had a piece of his. He wasn’t sure about the symbolism of the fountain. At its core, it should have looked like Loki’s. Just a patch of green amid Anthony's blue.

Fountains usually denoted feeding of water from somewhere else though. He really couldn’t assume anything about it. He was desperately hoping that it meant his own magic was “feeding” Anthony’s body so it would age as slow as Loki’s. He couldn’t imagine it being the other way around and only having a mere decade or two left to live if they defeated Thanos. He just wouldn’t know for sure until his brother found a book that referenced it.

His contemplation had taken longer than he thought, because he felt Anthony leave the tower again. It had to be 9 or 10pm, he wondered where he was off to but his stomach gave a loud snarl and he was forced to shuffle his body downstairs to find sustenance.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, apologizing for all the back and forth narration breaks. I feel like I have a bunch of breaks and only a couple pages of content here. Rest assured my friends, we are getting into the good stuff soon!


	14. Morning After Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Tony and a big mouth Clint make Loki nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing ahead of time for this RIDICULOUSLY short chapter! I was so busy this week planning a 4 year old's birthday party, working, and doing yard work that I just couldn't get to the meat of the "Morning After" I hope I can finish it up by Wednesday to post!
> 
> If you're interested, I did a colored sketch of the "Drunken Cuddles" scene! It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553609

Tony had spent the first hour pouring shots down his throat contemplating his dilema and watching the writhing bodies on the dance floor with a kind of detached apathy. The people around him, the bartender trying to chat him up, looking for a big tip, they all seemed so arbitrary. None of these people had a fucking clue how much he and the others worked to keep them all safe. Tony was burdened with an intellect that allowed him to worry about his duties as an Avenger and the head of Stark Industries, as well as his curious emotional issues all while surveying the floor and various people around him.

He was kind of a genius with ADHD at times. Able to follow multiple lines of thought at once. So while he lost himself in the sea of bodies on the dance floor, and later, inside a flexible blonde in the VIP bathroom, Tony was still searching for a way forward that wouldn’t wreck what he’d found with Loki.

When he stumbled into the penthouse around 3am everything was silent. He figured it would be, but he chose to focus on his feet and getting his weaving self into his bedroom without knocking something over. Unfortunately, as he stripped off his clothes and fell into bed he realized he was no closer to figuring out his own feelings.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Loki had woken late the following morning. He was usually up near sunrise regardless of how late he would generally stay up. Apparently his overuse of his astral form coupled with the intense soul meditation had made him more exhausted than he initially thought.

As such, when he wandered into the communal kitchen, Barton and Rodgers were making piles of sandwiches for lunch. His stomach gave a deep growl reminding him that he had slept through breakfast and also that it desperately needed fuel to make up for the overtax of his magic. Weighing if he could swipe himself a couple sandwiches, or if he might possibly be welcome to join them at all, he stepped up to the island silently and quietly asked,

“Could I be of assistance?” 

Rodgers looked slightly startled. It was obvious he hadn’t heard his entrance. The little hawk on the other hand, just casually flicked his sight over the god and cocked his head. Loki knew the mortal needed hearing aides but it appeared without his boisterous brother in the tower, Barton had turned them up high enough to catch his footfalls.

“I was thinking maybe onion and tomato on these…. Maybe you could slice up a few?”

Steve recovered quickly and sent a soft smile to the god as he looked over the piles of ingredients.

“Yeah, we could use some veggies on this stuff. Thanks for the help Loki.” Clint added.

He paused once he had a few of each vegetable and held a knife glancing from the food to the blade then shrugged. Everything suddenly glowed with a little spark of green and started to float. He caught Barton elbow Rodgers as they watched his knife flip around slicing everything in neat even sections in midair then settle onto plates. His eyes cautiously glanced to the mortals, but they seemed to be in awe…. Well, at least Rodgers was. His mouth was slightly open in an “O” of surprise. Barton was grinning.

“Cool, I’ll remember that the next time I need to chop up onions for something. That was so fast, our eyes didn’t even get a chance to water.”

Loki felt a loosening of tension he didn’t realize he held in his shoulders as another voice, roughened with sleep and hangover commented from the doorway behind them.

“Very handy. Keep telling you Lokes, magic is awesome.”

Everyone watched as Tony shuffled over to the coffee pot and got himself a travel mug sized helping. Somehow, Clint knew with just one look at him.

“Late night?” He nearly chortled with a grin as he popped a piece of cheese in his mouth.

The hand wave in the archers general direction made it known the inventor didn’t feel like talking about it. Steve was too polite to bring it up himself, and Loki lost himself for a moment feeling like it wasn’t his place to pry.

Until that obscene moan echoed in the sudden quiet as Tony took his first sip of black ambrosia. 

Steve turned away to start building piles of sandwiches. Clint glanced at Tony then gave an exasperated huff that might have been laughter at Tony’s expense. 

Loki froze for a few seconds trying not to wonder if Tony made those kinds of noises in the privacy of his room at night. He quickly picked up ingredients that looked like they would go together and started making himself two sandwiches to focus on something else that might help him avoid blushing like an idiot.

The other Avengers seemed to understand Tony didn’t feel like chatting and Steve took it upon himself to set a plate in front of the genius with a modest sized sandwich on it. Clint couldn’t help commenting,

“Might wanna eat something to soak up all that alcohol and sin from last night.”

Loki focused harder on his food as he moved to sit across from Anthony. He wondered at Barton’s tone though. Was it common to comment or question why someone would go out late at night? Obviously his friend had been out drinking, but sitting this close, Loki also caught all kinds of strange scents from his hair…. Anthony did not smell as he normally did with his sharp cologne or the grease and coffee of the workshop.

Loki watched as Anthony made that flip of his hand again to show he didn’t care to answer Clint. Rodgers came to sit with them with his plate piled high and tried for polite and friendly.

“Well, it’s good to see you getting out again Tony. Did you have an enjoyable night?”

Clint snorted.

Loki continued to eat as Anthony paused and glanced at Steve then shrugged.

“Oh please, you’re rich, and like the most recgnizable Avenger aside from Cap. You had to have been chased all over the clubs last night.” Clint added as he stuffed chips in his mouth.

The bite in his mouth turned into tasteless paste as Loki felt the muscles in his back tense.

Tony took a deep breath and picked up his mug again.

“Only went to one club.” He seemed to think about it for a moment and shrugged again. “Everything was as it’s always been I guess, I haven’t been out like that in over a year.” He didn’t add that it had felt boring, hollow even. That he had more fun debating with Bruce or Loki elbow deep in plans and parts in his workshop than being surrounded by hot bodies that all wanted to tempt Tony Stark. Hell, even the sex had felt obligatory and he was no closer to figuring out a plan about his interest in Loki.

Who was sitting quietly looking at his plate. Tony noticed he looked tired.

“You feel alright Lokes?”

The god nodded as he tried to swallow his food and forced his face to not give anything away except friendliness.

“I’m fine, just a bit taxed from yesterday. If….. if you aren’t busy later, perhaps we could talk?” Loki tried hard not to let his worry color his voice. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Anthony yet about their soul bond, but he needed to talk to him about his astral travels yesterday. He watched as the inventor nodded and shoved more sandwich into his mouth even as he grimaced and washed it down with coffee.

“Yeah, absolutely…. Just let me shower and I’ll come upstairs to your study?”

Loki nodded and took his extra sandwich with him. He had no appetite now, but it wouldn’t due to let his anxiety show.


	15. Morning After Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever have a plot for a chapter outlined and then the characters decide to do what they want? I feel like it's a very Loki/Tony kind of thing and I should have realized they would do what they wanted regardless of how I've planned the development of their relationship.
> 
> Enjoy this mostly Loki-centric chapter. I'm sure a Tony one will follow it up!
> 
> Please comment! Comments make me so happy and help me focus to write faster <3

Loki forced himself not to pace as he waited for Anthony. Instead, he tried not to think too much about the kind of night the inventor had had, and worked on pushing his nerves down as deep as he could. He wasn’t even sure why he had blurted out wanting to talk to the mortal. He wasn’t even sure what he would tell him! He really didn’t want to go into something that could upset Anthony, something like taking his choice of soul mate from him…. Which even though it hadn’t been intentional, it still wasn’t a choice his friend probably would have made for himself.

While the sandwich had helped somewhat, it still sat like a rock in his stomach. He could feel the slow trickling of his seidr coming back to him but he still hadn’t been able to find where exactly his magic was feeding Tony. Finding the soul “patch” in his core was a good start. He had only conjecture to give Anthony at this point. Perhaps he could go about this as a sort of joint brainstorm and very subtly try to maneuver the man into realizing what Loki had.

With a genius of his own caliber, it would be nearly impossible. He couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped. The twenty minutes it had taken the inventor to shower and change wasn’t nearly long enough for him to devise a solid plan.

At least when Anthony knocked on the open door and  sauntered in, new coffee mug in hand, he smelled like himself again. The sharp bite of his cologne momentarily fogged the god’s brain.

“So, what’s up Lokes?” Green eyes just stared at the edge of the tabletop as he sat in his chair. Anthony leaned against the tables edge, not 3 feet from him and he was gripped with sudden panic.

“I….” He forcefully pulled his consciousness away from imagining how much stronger that scent would be if he could bury his nose in the man’s hair. He cleared his throat and looked up, only for Anthony to snare his gaze. He couldn’t be sure, but the usual warm honey color of his irises looked darker. Perhaps the mortal was in pain from overindulgence. He had to make a split second decision on if he would use that to his advantage or not. He wasn’t exactly sure how much more suggestible IF ANY, Anthony was when he had been drinking. 

In the end, he chose a path well traveled. He would offer to cure the hangover. If Anthony said he was fine, he wouldn’t feel bad later. If he opted to let the mage heal him before their chat, then he was assured at least Anthony would be able to follow where he led him in conversation with minimal prodding.

“I can cure your ailment, if you wish.” He put a bit of humor into his face and let his eyes soften a bit looking at his friend. “I’ve done it plenty of times for Thor.”

He watched as the inventor’s eyes widened just slightly and his eyebrows raised.

“Hm…. Well, how would that work exactly? That sounds like a pretty useful skill…” He watched as Anthony hopped up to sit on the end of the table, giving a look that was open and curious. 

Open and curious, as he had been for months. It was the biggest thing about his personality, aside from the intelligence and ego that Loki had been drawn to so strongly. He elegantly unfolded himself from the chair and moved to stand in front of the man, whose legs were partially open at the knees. 

Though he felt pulled to press his body closer, the ache of refusing the closeness wrapped around his heart. He was not entirely sure how this meeting would go and he feared rejection. A small part of him, the part that always made its wishes known, no matter the cost, forced him to answer Anthony with a cure that was slightly more intimate of nature than he was actually capable of.

“I must lay hands over your temples and head. It will take only a few moments and a few words. There won’t be any pain as I work the spell, and afterwards you should be as clear headed and healthy of body as you would be without the alcohol in your system.”

He wanted Anthony to say yes, even if it made it harder to steer the conversation without being found out. He wanted to steal another few moments to touch the man before the possibility of it could be gone for him. He watched the mortal pause briefly and look away from his eyes.

“Uh, well, yeah that sounds awesome.” He nodded. “You can do it.”

Though the god’s arms were long enough to reach, he still pressed just close enough to have Anthony’s knees against his narrow hips. He was glad he favored the longer tunic style shirts, as they were able to partially hide his physical reaction. Where those knees touched him, he felt fire radiating from his very bones and willed his fingers not to tremble with the desire suddenly making his mouth dry. 

He closed his eyes as soon as he was able, not wanting to see whatever reaction Anthony had to his touches, but he should have kept them open. The mortal was entranced. His wide eyes watching Loki’s mouth uttering the basic spell that he had learned so many centuries before.

Tony felt frozen and unable to move away or even open his legs to allow Loki to slide closer. He definitely wanted to feel the god all up against him. Even after blowing off some steam less than 18 hours ago he still fought the urge to grab all that linen and leather and pull it closer… Once those elegant long fingers brushed along his temples and into his hair, he lost all control of his own body and knew as he melted into the touch and closed his eyes he had absolutely no way out of this mess. No way to avoid Loki, not when he was touching him like this… Tony couldn’t help wanting more even as he felt the cool touch of magic wrap around his mind and sweep away the hangover and headache.

Loki blinked his eyes open first, loathe to break the connection because he was enjoying it as well as fearing what came next. What he saw in front of him stole his breath away.

Anthony was so beautiful! His face was relaxed as it had been in sleep that one time before…. The time after he had hugged him in the lab then fell asleep on his shoulder. His slightly fuller lips glistened as if he had licked them and they were parted because of the slackness of his face.

Loki stole those few moments, trying to burn them into his brain. He would think back on this later and imagine the fingers buried in the man’s shorter hair were there because he had pulled Anthony in and ravaged his lips….. He could imagine a moan like he had released in the kitchen earlier as well. He was sure his own eyes were lust blown and glazed. How he wanted to lean in and steal a kiss….

He could not. Slowly, was how he had to play this. He had to convince a mortal that was known to love only women, into loving him. He could start with this. Healing anything that could be a hindrance. Being useful in battle. Helping in the workshop. Sharing his company when it was needed. Little touches that might be construed as platonic, things that Thor would do, he would do as well. He was brought back quickly as Anthony swallowed. His tongue darted out to swipe along his bottom lip then he cleared his throat before opening his warm honey eyes.

Loki dropped his hands and stepped back. He had to put distance between them at this moment…. If he didn’t? He would have let his hands grip those knees and push them wider….

Loki averted his gaze as he tried to ghost over to his meditation area. Being even remotely intimate in such ways with Anthony made his throat ache and skin feel a size too small.

Tony took his abrupt departure and gaze avoidance to mean he had been found out. It was one thing to be friendly and another thing entirely to be so utterly trapped by a bit of touch. He’d felt burned up by desire as he was cooled down by magic. It was such a contrasting sensation that it never failed to raise his blood pressure, harden his traitorous cock, and make him weak. He yearned for things he hadn’t had in years. Things he wanted to do with the god.

His friend.

Could Loki see the way he’d reacted to his magic? To his barely there touch? If he had, that would explain why he had immediately turned away and moved to the floor and pillows. He could only curse at his own reaction and attempt to fix it, by whatever means necessary…

Tony jumped down from the table and sucked in a quick breath.

“Damn, that's…. Something. Thanks… I wish I could do something for you though….” Shoulder rub? Foot rub? Cock r- ** _No_**. He was without any scrap of decency damn it! He couldn’t look the god in the eye, but he figured they still needed to chat about something so he made his way to sit opposite of the god.

Loki blinked his eyes open. His mask now firmly in place without its cracks of need. He hoped desperately that Anthony hadn’t seen them. He watched the man seat himself and pull a smaller pillow into his lap, fiddling with it’s tassels. He was just too nervous to present nonchalance. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat with his feet crossed, body hunched forward on itself.

“I…. I would ask that you not think too poorly of me now. I did some astral projection yesterday. I was trying to influence a few librarians across various realms into looking into the kind of magic I performed when I saved you…. “ His hands went to his own hair and pulled it back away from his face in an ingrained anxious gesture.

Tony perked up and leaned forward rapt.

“Oh yeah?” His brain spun off in a hundred different directions once ‘Astral Projection’ came out of Loki’s mouth. They’d spoken once or twice about the ability, but that was during his attempted magical training.

“Yes…. I had no prior knowledge of that particular type of spell work, it was never something I learned or thought I was even capable of. Is there a word that would describe something you do without thought or knowledge?”

Tony’s brows wrinkled as he thought. “Do you mean like a knee-jerk reaction?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, that seems an adequate description.”

“Does going around in your astral form require a lot of energy though? Is that why you look so tired today?”

“Yes, I…. actually I think I overtaxed myself. I spent a good few hours in meditation looking at my own core to figure out in what way we could be tied together…. And then a much longer amount of time forcing my consciousness from realm to realm looking for explanations on how I was able to do such a spell without the knowledge or ability beforehand.”

His palms were starting to sweat and he fought the need to rub at his skin obsessively. It was one of the very few ‘tells’ he had as far as anyone else recognizing he was anxious. Instead of giving in to the urge, he flattened his hands over his leather clad calves and took a deep breath.

Now or never. He had to tell Anthony as close to the truth as possible, but avoid words like ‘soul’ and ‘mate’. Hoping the interest the inventor held for magic would both keep him from focusing too hard on the idea of soul mates right now in his presence, while also giving him something to ponder over while he was alone later. He could only hope Anthony would come to the same conclusion he had, and eventually not hate him.

Tony twisted a tassel around his fingers and finally looked Loki in the eye. He could hide his reactions to a point. He was sure if the god looked hard enough he could see the way Tony’s pulse was jumping at his throat

“So, what did you find out?” 

Loki paused with his mouth open. Closed it, then started speaking. He tried to infuse confidence in his wording but he didn’t know if Anthony would hear it. To himself, he sounded breathy, fast and unsure.

“Basically, what ! believe happened was somehow I managed to force a piece of my magical core into yours and I must have taken a piece of yours to replace what I used from mine.”

Loki watched Anthony’s eyes widen minutely and he watched the gears turn in his mind.

“But, isn’t your core much larger than mine? Why would you need to take a piece of mine at all?”

Loki lowered his gaze and realized he had started to rub up and down beside his knee and forced himself to stop the self soothing gesture.

“You are aware that balance must be observed in all the realms, correct? Life for death, positive for negative…. I couldn’t just give you a piece of me without taking something in return.” 

Tony pondered that as he watched his godly friend suddenly go back to looking contrite. He hurried to fill the silence and try to calm whatever uneasiness Loki was feeling.

“Well, that makes sense, so yeah…. But back to my original point. Do I need to tell you again that I really fucking appreciate the fact that you saved my life? Seriously, I’m grateful you’re such a kickass mage Lokes. I don’t know if anyone else could’ve done that.”

“But I have little to no understanding of how this connection will effect us! I have no idea what it means, other than somehow you can summon me…. What happens if our life forces are linked now? Linked permanently? What happens if you die naturally in a few decades? If my magic is a part of you, would it slowly drain me to the point of dying soon after? Or, maybe its feeding you my magic to keep you from aging any faster than me? Maybe every time you nearly die, you will syphon more of my magic and energy? Take more of my life force? Would that mean you would heal as fast? So many questions!” He progressively spoke faster with less pauses for breathing…. He didn’t want to show Anthony how much the very idea of his life being possibly shortened so much scared him. If only he had a chance to win his heart! If he had Anthony in his life as a partner, perhaps he wouldn’t care so much. He could live his last years truly happy and loved. He was completely lost in his own thoughts because he hadn’t realized Anthony had crawled across the rug to slide up next to him. He startled when he felt the roughened calloused hand grip his neck and force his face to turn to look at the mortal.

Tony watched as a near panic attack swept over the chaos god. Those haunting green eyes went glittery and his voice had become gradually more frantic. His breathing shallow and fast. Tony had experienced enough of them to know Loki needed an anchor and help to focus and pull himself out of it. Without thinking, he moved cautiously across the rug and reached out to touch him. He had a moment, a second really to decide where and remembered Thor liked touching the back of the neck a lot. He guessed it was probably an Asgard thing? So that was what he did.

Initially Loki had stiffened and his eyes flicked sideways. It was easy for Tony to see he hadn’t seen Tony move closer but he seemed to pause mid breath and freeze before his own hand moved to cup Tony’s opposite shoulder. He started breathing deeply making sure Loki could feel his torso moving via his hand. He locked eyes with the god and tried to convey his calm. He had no idea if it was working.

“C’mon Lokes, just breathe with me alright? In…… hold it….. Out. I know you can do this. In again?........ Out. We can figure it out together okay? Yeah, that’s it. In…… Out. You got it babe. In…….. Out. You know between us we’ll figure this all out okay?”

Tony hadn’t even realized he’d called the god ‘babe’ but with Loki coming back to himself and starting to feel absolutely mortified, the endearment completely shocked him out of the spiral he’d been in. The hand at his nape was strong and warm and…. And he clung to the gaze of the other as he focused on his breathing, calming his heart rate while letting his mind back into the driver’s seat.

Once it was clear Loki was nearly back in control again, he let his hand give a gentle squeeze then slide off, glancing over his shoulder and bicep. Tony was too concerned to think of how those muscles felt under the clothes. He’d long ago realized Loki covered himself from head to toe most likely as a defense mechanism against the blatant favoritism of beefier physiques in his home realm. Tony had never commented on it, never complimented the god on his body even though it was amazing, especially to watch it in motion in the gym….. Ugh, he was starting to get sidetracked and forced himself to give all of his attention to the god sitting so close.

“You know I don’t blame you or anything right? I know it wasn’t planned. I was serious though, we’ll figure it out okay? I…. I really hope my death wouldn’t kill you though.” He frowned a little. “Honestly that would just suck. I was kinda hoping that stories of my genius and charisma would live on for centuries through you.” He tried to joke, humor had always been a good shield for him. He watched Loki huff a deep breath and give him a twisted smile. It was self deprecating but had a shade of resignation to it.

“Oh, I know but I still feel responsible for this anomaly. I promise you, I will figure out this bond between us even if there is no changing it. I can’t allow something so unknown to possibly be able to harm us.” He’d almost said ‘harm you’ because honestly, he would pay the price for saving Anthony if he could. The man shone so bright, his mind and soul so intelligent and strong he knew he wouldn’t find another being like Anthony in any other realms. He had traveled all of them at one time or another…. This sentiment alone was enough proof for Loki. Anthony could truly be destined for him, if he could only convince him to feel the same way! He was sure the endearment that slipped past Anthony’s lips in the middle of his attack was just that, a slip. 

His problem now? He would see that relaxed and open face, the slicked lips, parted mouth, and hear that word echoing in his mind over and over. He was pulled from his thoughts as the inventor rocked back and stood up.

Tony looked down at Loki and had one perverse moment where he could imagine them a foot or so closer, see Loki’s stunningly handsome face turned up to look at him expectantly. His stomach clenched and his heart gave one solid hard thump against what was left of his rib cage.

He offered his hand, although a god had no use for such ‘help’. Loki looked at it, but in the end, he took it and tried to fight the burgeoning hope flaring within him. 

Anthony hadn’t gotten angry. He hadn’t pushed him away….. He’d swore to help and had offered more than Loki felt he deserved at the moment.

He soaked it up like a starving flower in the first warm rays of spring.

 


	16. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony bond a bit and Tony gets all introspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely be updating on Tuesdays from now on. I have another idea for a FrostIron infinity war fix it and I want to give myself time to develop that as well. (Already up to 16 chapters during plotting, so assume it'll be another 20+ chaptered fic)
> 
> Sometimes when I'm on fire, I'll post on Tuesday and Saturday, but you can at least count on Tuesday!
> 
> Love you all! Please let me know how you like the progression here, I have an idea but they seem to be ignoring me lately...

Loki had followed him quietly, his hand held softly in his own for longer than the length of the room before Tony realized and let him go. His tan skin slightly flushed along the back of his neck. How bad was he that he could forget to let go? He was a mess, but he vowed right then to try to be better.

 

It didn’t help his anxiety or his current situation that the god followed him like a shadow without speaking a word.

 

Once they entered Tony’s workshop they both kind of stalled out, unsure of what to do now. It wasn’t like Tony could use his tech to find the answers that Loki wanted could he?

 

“So, um… I haven’t done any recent testing on myself…. Not since the initial stay in medical. Maybe we should be talking to Bruce and getting his opinion on this?” Tony felt unnaturally jealous for a moment at the idea of bringing in someone else to help them figure out their shit, but it was BRUCE. Aside from Loki, Bruce was his closest friend. He’d involve him if it could help them…. If Loki agreed to it. Sensing the god might balk at the idea, he angled his body closer and took Loki’s elbow, guiding him to the chair he occasionally used.

 

He could tell the god was still unsettled about everything. He wondered for the first time if this bond or connection or whatever might be what was causing him to daydream about him so much. Could his desire be a byproduct? He was busy wondering that very thing, so he didn’t catch how Loki seemed to melt into the chair under his hand and looked up at him from the fringe of his eyelashes.

 

He came back to himself to see Loki take a deep breath and slouch back against the leather of the chair.

 

“If you think he could help you analyze your blood and possibly find any links to mine… I suppose it would be rude to work on such a personal problem without asking for his help…”

 

Tony nodded and asked JARVIS to call Bruce down to them and moved behind the chair. He couldn’t help noticing how tired Loki still was, like he couldn’t force his spine straight.

 

Without asking, he placed his hands over the gods shoulders and started to rub. Trying hard to tell himself he was doing it to help Loki feel more at ease, or relax him in general…. Or show him Tony didn’t think less of him at all….. Not that he was curious about all those lean muscles under all that leather.

 

After a few minutes, the god seemed to give in and go boneless under his hands. Suddenly his much weaker mortal hands could feel how each muscle snapped and rolled under his fingers. He didn’t know what Loki had done, but he had long theorized the bodies of the Asgardians were much more dense than a humans. He was sidetracked by the science behind why he suddenly could give a massage like Loki was human for a minute but quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the soft groan. He paused and could see the tips of Loki’s ears turn pink.

 

“Hey, uh…. I guess you really needed this huh?” Way to state the obvious, Tony felt himself grow awkward, but he only let his hands pause briefly as he spoke. He could tell Loki was tenser than before, but he was still able to manipulate the muscles easily. The question of why seemed to echo around in his head until he HAD to say something.

 

“Did you uh, do something to make me able to actually give you a decent massage? I feel like my weak mortal hands wouldn’t normally be able to do this, right?”

 

He could feel Loki draw a deep breath and hold it….. He was beginning to be worried when the god expelled his held breath quickly and bowed his head.

 

“I gained a bit of my old powers after I saved you. You knew this but…. This particular ability isn’t something anyone on Asgard aside from my family knew about. I….”

 

Tony waited, his curiosity burning brightly for what felt like minutes before Loki continued in a quieter voice than before.

 

“I’m not surprised you realized I changed myself in some way. Basically, I can change my shape, completely adapting my body on a cellular level. It’s much more involved than illusion work. Shapeshifting is a very rare gift for an Asgadian. It’s nearly a dead art. I was hiding the ability long before I realized it’s much more common on Jotunheim….. I basically changed my body composition to be that of a human.”

 

Tony’s hands froze and his mind came to a screeching halt. The entire idea of shapeshifting…. Of being able to fluctuate between a super dense physical body into something completely different…. He had so many questions suddenly crowding into his cranial spaces that he couldn’t speak right away. Of course when Loki changed back, he did it with a little more power, so Tony actually felt the bite of magic fluttering under his skin. The shoulders tensed even harder now and he just wanted to kick himself. Loki was probably thinking all kinds of horrible things Tony could be thinking.

 

“That’s so…. Oh my god I have like NO idea how to catalogue that in my brain… I think you broke me!” His own eyes were wide with a bit of shock as he grabbed the chair and spun it to face him. Loki was staring at him confused, but he could see the uncertainty just below the surface.

 

Loki could see the intense need for more information in Anthony's eyes so he wiggled his shoulders up and down and changed back into a human regardless of how much energy it took. There was, of course, no change in his appearance but when he spoke it was quiet and unsure as if he didn't know if he really wanted to ask…

 

“I'll talk until Dr. Banner gets here if you keep rubbing my shoulders….”

 

Tony had always known Loki was good at bargaining. He bent back to the task and tried not to imagine what it would feel like if he was able to touch skin instead of clothing as he listened to Loki cautiously explain his abilities.

 

“Shapeshifting is a unique skill… Once I'm able to study any being in depth, I can turn myself into that kind of creature or race, q-”

 

“Wait! Creature? Like anything?” His hands kept up their work but his mind was spinning.

 

“Yes, anything living. Once I…. realized my form was just an illusion laid over my Jotun form by the All-Father, I shifted more completely. Now, I don’t just look the part of an Asgardian, but I truly AM Asgardian. I have ridden giant wolves of magic into battle, conjured poisonous snakes and various other animals, but I could just as easily become one of them myself if the situation warranted it.”

 

Tony had held his breath for a moment and then let out an appreciative low whistle.

 

“Do you think, maybe when you’re not exhausted and…. We don’t have anything going on…. Maybe you could show me another form? Purely for curiosity unless you’d be willing to let me scan you as you do it, which you totally don’t have to agree to, that’s just my innate scientific mind jonesing for new magic info.” Damn him and his babbling mouth!

 

He tensed hoping he didn’t offend Loki, but he was calmed at the quiet chuckle the god let out as he rolled his shoulders under the hands that had stopped moving.

 

“Right, sorry! Tell me more, please!” He resumed his shoulder rub and didn’t exactly fight the urge to smooth a knuckle up the corded muscles along Loki’s spine. He was so close to getting his fingers tangled in all that hair and for a few moments, he allowed himself to imagine what that could be like… Tony wasn’t a tall man, but with Loki seated in front of him, if he wrapped those locks around his fingers and pulled, he could tilt his head back and be at the right height to bend at his waist and….

 

The elevator let out a cheerful chime as it reached the workshop and the magic rushed under his hands again. He tested, because he couldn’t help himself. His fingers, even pressing hard, made no dent against those muscles. He held back a sigh and stepped away as Bruce strode into the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Explaining their predicament to Bruce without touching on the idea of soul mates was not as hard as he would have expected. He let Anthony speak and only provided supplemental comments.

 

“So, in essence we need to run a few tests, do a blood work up, it might even help to do an MRI scan to look at the magically healed areas to see if anything looks different.” Bruce looked from one friend to the other….. “You guys know I’m not this type of doctor, but I’m better at it than either of you and I’m not going to tell anyone else….. I’ve done enough looking at my own blood and comparing it to a regular humans, I could probably notice any anomalies relatively easily.”

 

At the nod from Tony and the tense expression on the god, which Bruce could recognize as concern, he continued speaking.

 

“But I can only really look at the physical body and find any possible changes there. I have no real way of looking at the **_‘core’_ ** of someone to find a magical link. I don’t even know how that might manifest in a real body. You’ve told us before, your magic is a part of you that resides in a space inside your mind and heart. If it’s not part of a physical organ, I can’t test or measure it.” Bruce took his glasses off to clean them, then replaced them while he went to get a syringe and tubes to collect multiple vials of blood from both of them.

 

“Right, right, just do what you can, that’s all we’re asking Brucie.” He then turned to speak to Loki. “I think you should take a day or two to recuperate Lokes…. Let our Science Bro do his thing for a bit.”

 

Loki stayed quiet for the entirety of the testing.  He knew Anthony was probably right, and he should take a full day or more to rest himself. He didn’t have much hope for the mortal’s science to help him figure out how exactly he had entangled them, but he was happy to let Banner try.

 

Before he left for his own room he took a moment to look over at the inventor and wonder about the physical affection he’d been shown. He wouldn’t berate himself for allowing it because it had been nearly 600 years since he had felt that kind of easy affection. It had been before Hela was born and before Sigyn had started to become dissatisfied with him…All of his other relations over the years had never been much more than satisfying an immediate need. Silencing his skin hunger as quickly, efficiently and most importantly, as quietly as possible.

 

He took a brief moment to close his eyes and imagine having a real relationship with Anthony. To be able to walk up to the man drowning in assignments in his workshop and use his own hands to give such firm but gentle affection and pull him away from his work. To lay a kiss along his neck and behind his ear, to draw him to his bedroom... He had to shake himself out of the daydream and leave before he did something he was sure Anthony wouldn’t be ready to accept.

 

He didn’t realize that as Banner had been chatting, Tony had glanced back towards Loki’s chair. His mind was still a whirlwind of questions and interest regarding shapeshifting, but he wasn’t going to say anything to Bruce without first clearing it with the god. Loki had looked calm, serene even, with his sharp, too intuitive eyes closed. He was so enamored by the sight, he had to turn and forcefully focus on Bruce.

 

His imaging tests took over an hour and even if he didn’t want to spend that whole time bored laying still inside a giant tube….. He didn’t really want to dwell on this strange and possibly permanent connection he had to Loki but his brain seriously refused to think of anything else.

 

The words the mage had used, ‘core’ and ‘essence’, even if he was an atheist (har har, an atheist friends with a god) he wasn’t sure he really believed in the idea of a soul. He figured bodies were just energy, in varying degrees and ability to manipulate their own or others energies. Loki, could control his own insanely well, if he was going to consider the whole shapeshifting thing…. And what exactly does shapeshifting entail? It always looked like it hurt in the movies, but there had been no sign of that with Loki. Proof he had really mastered the ability? Or was he just naturally gifted with it? Probably a bit of both.

 

He spent a good chunk of his time staring at the white above his head as the machine ran and created loud white noise. He wondered what Loki was up to that moment and was hoping he was resting. He paused and explored those feelings for a bit too. Yes, he’d been getting friendlier with the guy and seeing more and more of his own issues in the god as time went on….. Yeah they had a lot in common and sometimes it really felt like he could understand the other and see behind some of his masks, especially around his brother.

 

He was sure he had been starting to feel this gravitational pull towards the other before the incident with the axe…. But it felt so much clearer now.

 

If he let himself, he’d fall for his friend. Just like he had with Pepper damnit.

 

Why couldn’t he just be really great friends and not want to sleep with him?

 

Something had to be fucked up in his head to always run into this. This was why he never made many true friends. Rhodey was the first, and while he had been younger and under the older boys wing in college, he hadn’t been able to stop the adolescent crush. It never grew into anything, because Jarvis had died, followed by his own parents and once Rhodey had helped him through that giant mess, he never wanted to risk the relationship they had. He’d replaced that particular want with partying and various people that proved a good, if short distraction.

 

Then Pepper…. Years upon years of her putting up with his crap before he gave in to his propensity to equate emotional closeness with sex. That had sort of blown up in his face. Yes, he could still count her as a close friend…. But his stocks had fallen in light of the break up months ago. The bimbos were already circling him on the fundraiser circuit and the entire life he’d enjoyed living for years before, just made him feel like an empty husk.

 

Then there was Loki. Fucking badass mage, magic man, dagger wielding viking with a lithe and incredibly strong physique, fucking silky hair like a raven's wing and eyes greener than the clearest emerald, cheekbones that could cut glass with an accent that gave him goosebumps with the right undertones….

 

And that sass. Fuck. Loki met him at every turn, his pain felt familiar in a way that screamed ‘family’. Like the universe was telling him ‘Hey, look at this guy, he’s meant to be yours!’ What the hell was he supposed to do with _that_? Did it mean Loki would become another Rhodey in his life? Someone who just fit into the scheme of everything and stayed?

 

The more he contemplated that, the more he realized he wanted Loki to stay. How could he talk him into doing it? Asgard was his home regardless of how full of douchebags it was…. And how unfair everyone of those bigoted he-men had been.

 

He would just have to fight against his instincts to fuck everything up by Loki finding out Tony was really into him. Whatever this bond was between them was important enough to him that he refused to screw it up or let it die.

 

So he’d just have to suck it up and deal. He wouldn’t let Loki leave earth and him if he could help it regardless of the sentence he was supposed to be carrying out. He knew the trickster was slippery as hell and had weaseled his way out of various punishments over the last millenia.

 

He wasn’t going to let Loki go, but he had to watch himself if he truly didn’t want to god to figure out how much Tony was coming to rely on him. His presence calmed him. His snark cheered him, his magic intrigued him and his mind?

 

Tony hadn’t met another that could grasp so many possibilities and play them out to completion in his own mind like Loki could. Bruce was a genius, that was true, but the scientist didn’t have that innate sense. He shared that with Loki and once they’d realized it, both of their eyes had gotten larger as they’d stared at each other in silence. It was a shock, for sure.

 

Tony got the feeling Loki had never been challenged in that way by anyone. The god was a thousand years old, and if he hadn’t found anyone with his brand of ingenuity, that meant Tony really was a big deal. Once in a while it was nice to be proven right, he just hoped he could keep his thoughts and desires to himself.

 

He’d never forgive himself if Loki found out exactly what Tony would love to do to him and then held him at a distance. There definitely was something to all of Thor’s going on about ‘Shield-Brothers’.... He couldn’t imagine not fighting beside the god.

 

That thought sent him off careening into another depressing tangent though. How many years of fighting did he honestly have left? If this bond or whatever, wasn’t keeping him alive longer, as Loki seemed to think might be possible, then he would have to accept the fact that he had a decade or two left to really enjoy being at Loki’s side.

 

That thought made his heart thump painfully behind the arc reactor. He tried to ignore it.

 

Even though it was only late afternoon when the tests were done, he didn’t feel like doing anything, least of all go looking for the god. It was crazy how only an hour of emotional introspection had sucked all his strength and will to work.

 

He ended up back in his own bedroom with a tablet, doing some rearranging of projects on his To-Do list and then laid back sighing. He didn’t feel like working, eating, sleeping or anything at all but slowly remembering how Loki’s wider shoulders had felt under his hands made him close his eyes and try to recall everything about those brief minutes.

 

He fell asleep with a ghost touch under his fingertips and the scent of snow and pine swirling around his mind.

  



	17. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are FINALLY starting to heat up between the god and the engineer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following chapter were the entire basis for this fic. The beginning of their romantic relationship is FINALLY happening! This chapter was written in two hours while I was sick but I just couldn't hold onto it and make you wait until the weekend...
> 
> So expect the next chapter, in a day or two. It's already written, I just have to edit it to make sure it fits in with how the characters have evolved. (I wrote the entire main scene back when I was only 4 chapters in)
> 
> Anyway! Please leave me your thoughts, I love hearing how you felt about the decisions our duo made!

Though it was early to be going to bed, Tony had spent as much time as he could trying to avoid going into the communal areas, or leaving his bedroom at all. He’d spent so long thinking about everything involving their predicament that he just felt wrung out.

In contrast, Loki seemed to understand what was happening and stayed in his own rooms, only venturing out for a snack when he got hungry again instead of joining the others for dinner. He spent an hour delving into anything that might remotely relate to soul magic in his own books, which was a pitiful amount. He’d gotten curious and pulled out his scrying bowl to see what Anthony was up to and quickly sent it back to his pocket dimension when all he saw was Anthony laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his expression serious with his tablet beside him. Loki didn’t like prying and he felt like a voyeur. He would just have to respect the inventor and wait until he was ready to talk…

When sleep came, it was jumbled and not restful for Tony. Initially he had drifted off to sleep imagining vivid green eyes and the scent of books. After a couple hours of tossing and turning, the nightmare started. Those soft green eyes that had held affection or humor, had turned glassy and blue with a manic light… the hand around his throat took a backseat to the dawning horror as his mind peeled open to reveal a dark frigid expanse of nothingness filled with aliens and ships. He saw in his mind’s eye the destruction of his friends and his very world as his body shook in a cold sweat and his body curled up into himself. His hands protectively covered his arc reactor even in sleep, terrified a creature from the dream could hurt him.

It was with his hands near the reactor and it’s energy and his need for help in his mind that had him reach out down the thin link to Loki and tug him through space. It wasn’t a conscious decision, he was just in pain and swamped with horror coating his mind, unable to wake. He reached instinctively for the only person his core needed at the moment.

Loki had been pacing again after his books proved unhelpful. He’d been teleported mid step and stumbled a bit when he realized Anthony had called him to his room.

It only took one look to realize why and his heart squeezed at seeing the mortal in the tight grip of the nightmare. His heart was still beating heavily in his chest and his magic raced down into his hands as he felt pulled onto the bed. He didn’t know if Anthony would appreciate it, but something so deep he couldn’t refute it told him he needed to be close to the man.

Once he’d crawled up the large bed, he noted the covers had been kicked down to the bottom and Anthony had sleep pants and a tank top on. It was thin and his skin glistened in the blue light. The shivering caught Loki’s attention and he pulled up the blankets again and settled in against his back.

It was surprising and so natural to feel how his longer body fit against the smaller one as he wrapped his arms over Anthony’s waist. After a few seconds to debate with himself, he slid his hand over Anthony’s and pulled his hands away from the reactor just enough to entwine their fingers and give him a reassuring squeeze.

It didn’t take long at all for the tension to bleed out of the body in his embrace and Loki felt better that he could help. He was only intending to stay a few minutes to make sure Anthony was sleeping peacefully but once he’d calmed, he gave a deep sigh and wiggled himself backwards, fitting himself as close as he could to the god.

Loki wouldn’t be able to untangle them without waking him and when he relaxed enough to let his body find the most comfortable position, he found his face buried in Anthony’s hair, his lips a breath away from the back of his neck. He wanted with everything in him for this to be their new normal. He could imagine it so easily, how natural it could be for him to give Anthony everything.

He drifted off to sleep having no idea how he was going to explain his presence when Anthony woke up.

He slept for some hours in blissful warmth. The body against his barely moved but when his eyes opened again, he felt a bit smothered. It was still the middle of the night, as the sky hadn’t lightened yet. Loki was on his back, not a favored sleeping position, but the smothering was the body wrapped around him like a glove.

Anthony’s face was pressed into his neck near his collarbone, one leg pressed along the line of his body, the other was thrown over his upper thighs. Calloused and scarred hands were sliding along his naked torso. Unlike Anthony, he never wore a shirt to bed as a chill had never bothered him.

He heard a soft moan as those too warm hands mapped his ribs and one explored down over his abs, then over to grip his hip.

He had one single moment to wonder how to make him up when the hips against him gave a roll and he felt the evidence of their sleeping so entangled. The shock quickly froze Loki’s breath, but the mouth began to move against some of his most sensitive places along his neck and he lost the fight against his own body to hold still.

A warmth flared to life in his lower stomach, blood rushed to feed his arousal as he screwed his eyes shut and fought not to make a sound. Though he had solid  
determination to make Anthony his, he still felt a lack of confidence and terror at the idea he wouldn’t be enough. As such, he wanted to enjoy every moment he could.

In a moment of clarity as he moved the hand from his hip up to his chest, Loki worried if he should wake Anthony or feign sleep…. Which would upset the mortal more? Thoughts cut off completely as that hand slid further up and into his hair, gently pulled his head sideways so Anthony’s lips could travel the column of his throat. He had reached his limit and released a heady moan.

He felt Anthony’s eyelashes flutter against his over sensitive skin now like butterfly kisses. He knew he had a flush to his skin, knew his nipples had hardened in the cool room under those hot hands.

He was hard and straining with a need he knew only Anthony could sate. Anthony who was frozen unmoving half on top of him. He never would have moved if he was able to think for a moment, but when nothing continued to happen even with the heavy breaths against the shell of his ear, Loki made another more subdued sound in his throat and rocked his hips up against the thigh still slung over him. He felt Anthony jerk and tense, then start to lean up on his arms. He had only a moment to decide how to react and in the end he was a coward who feigned sleep.

Every nerve in Loki’s body was alive and singing for the body over his. He heard Anthony suck in a quick breath and hold it as he was sure he looked over them both and tried to figure out what had happened to get the god in his bed.

“....shit.” He heard whispered above him as the bed shifted and Anthony scrambled off of it.

He felt utterly bereft. He couldn’t help the way he curled in on himself to tuck his face into Anthony’s pillow. He decided Anthony needed at least an explanation of why Loki was in his bed in the first place, so he stretched out as if searching and played at waking slowly. From his slitted eyes, he could make out Anthony standing beside the bed with his lips parted and a look of shock on his face. With that hair all tousled and eyes darkened with sleep and other things, Loki couldn’t help the roll of his own hips just once into the mattress.

Tony stood frozen on the spot, his blood roaring in his ears as he watched a slow languid stretch of a mostly naked God of fucking Mischief in his bed. What the fuck did he do? Though any other time he would have fully enjoyed watching a gorgeous body splayed out in his bed, he was too confused to dwell on it. He watched Loki stretch and press his hips into the bed then slowly pull himself upright.

His hair was a total mess and it looked fucking adorable but also like he’d been thoroughly fucked. What did he do?

Loki seemed to fully wake and gave him the most heart stopping embarrassed smile. He had to know….

“What…. I mean why…?” He had to clear his throat. He sounded all husky and…. Turned on.

“More nightmares. I was pulled here, but couldn’t wake you…. You…. seemed to calm with me close so I stayed and eventually fell asleep. I really didn’t want to accidentally wake you up.”

He could have been imagining it, but he could swear there was an undercurrent of something in Loki’s voice. Nerves maybe? Could it be arousal? His own softening cock gave a twitch at the thought and he tried to focus. He didn’t want to be sporting a tent during conversation, even if….. Oh god. He’d been fucking rubbing against the god while he slept! So many curses bombarded his mind, it effectively shut down as he tried to comprehend just what exactly had happened while they were asleep.

The sudden tension and worry creasing Anthony’s brow had Loki slipping quickly out of the bed, too worried about the coming reaction to realize the mortal was watching every tiny movement Loki made.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I just-”  
“No, it’s okay, thanks for helping me-”  
“-wanted to make sure you were okay….”

The sudden tension between them was effective in completely deflating Loki’s body and mood as he moved towards the door, his shoulders slumping instead of just teleporting to his own room. He couldn’t help raising his hand to run a light touch over Anthony’s upper back as he passed.

“You can always call on me Anthony. You’ve helped me with my own terrors, it’s only right that I help you with yours.…and I hope you can sleep now….. “

Tony watched Loki duck out of his room without a backward glance and then collapsed onto the edge of his bed. What the fuck? Did he honestly just rut against the god in his sleep?!?

Sudden terror gripped him and his heart beat thickly behind his damaged ribs. He knew he hadn’t called Loki to help in the normal way….

“JARVIS, did I physically call out to Loki for his help?”

“No Sir. I believe you summoned Mr. Laufeyson again, as he appeared in your room while you were in the grips of a nightmare. He looked startled until he realized you needed help.”

“Show me when he came into the room. Normal speed.”

Tony fought his feelings of weakness at needing such comfort while he watched the god nearly stumble, then understand what was happening. He watched his friend nearly slither up the bed to tuck him back in and watched as he curled around his back as if trying to shield him. He only got as far as seeing Loki’s worried frown as he pulled his own hands away from his chest and pinned them against the bed. He watched his entire body relax completely with those long arms wrapped around him and couldn’t help the deep flush as well as a rush of fondness for the god.

“Freeze frame.”

He stared at the scene of the two of them snuggled together, soft even breaths showing they were both alseep. He looked up towards the pillows and a sudden painful twinge echoed in his chest. He’d had the god right there, at his very fingertips and he couldn’t remember it.

He contemplated the options he had now. He hadn’t watched every moment of the video feed because his embarrassment was sharp enough he really didn’t want to watch himself molesting Loki in his sleep. Making a motion with his hand, he had JARVIS cut off the feed and he sat in the darkness with only his arc reactor’s light.

He sat for minutes thinking.

Could he go across the hall and knock on that door? Did he dare try to tell Loki about his feelings now? Obviously his well being was important to the god… but could his attraction be returned? If he walked into that room and Loki didn’t feel the same…. God, that would change everything.

After another few minutes staring at nothing and wishing he wasn’t a coward and the world was different, he got up and pulled clothes on. He didn’t even really care what he wore. Clean jeans, band tee shirt and designer blazer would be good enough.

His mind was a mess of want. His desire fighting with his nerves and the probability of total despair as he left the penthouse again.

On a Saturday night at… glancing at his watch, his eyebrows raised. It was only 1:30 am. The clubs would just be getting into the swing of things.

He ran away from his uncertainty and hid in the masses. He only hoped someone would distract him from the sick feeling in his heart thinking that to show how much he wanted his best friend would tear them apart. Having a little of Loki, his laughter, his friendship, was better than nothing.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Loki was back to pacing in his room running over everything that had happened. He had no idea what Anthony had been dreaming about, or who. Remembering how his fingers had tangled in his hair couldn’t help him. Most women had long hair as well.

If he closed his eyes, he would feel the way the man’s body felt against him. The weight of a leg over his hips and thigh…. The way Anthony’s hands explored his skin and his lips, so hot they felt like they left a trail of lava over his throat….

He fell down onto his bed and groaned in exasperation. There was no way he would be sleeping. Not right away anyway. One hand moved to pull his comforter up while the other, as if it had a mind of it’s own, slid down to palm over the bulge in his sleep pants.

He barely put pressure on himself and he was already dampening his pants. He let out another softer groan as he realized there was one thing he could do if sleep wouldn’t come willingly.

His other hand abandoned the blankets and moved to ghost over his ribs, following the path Anthony had taken. With his eyes closed and lips parted, he shuddered out an unsteady breath as he imagined Anthony, this time awake, sliding his body against his own.

His head arched back onto the pillow as fingers pinched one nipple and the fingertips of his other hand dipped below his waistband to leave a tantalizing touch across his hip bones and the head of his cock.

He could feel the ghost of Anthony’s lips on his neck and slid his hand down his chest and abs. One hand gently grasped his balls through his pants as the other slipped under the waistband to let his long fingers wrap around his length.

His breath expelled in a harsh rush imagining Anthony doing this to him. Would he work the soft skin under his earlobe with his teeth? The very idea made him whimper and tighten his grip. His cock was already weeping and his pulse hammered with need.

Those moments in Anthony’s bed had given him so much more to use, his mind easily playing back the scene and lengthening it as his breath started to hitch and his hips bucked into his hands. He couldn’t help the not quite quiet moans that escaped him as he felt liquid heat pool below his waist, ready to explode...

In his mind, Anthony’s hands brought him to the edge and his mouth, so hot and wet, latched onto his neck in a bite as his heart stuttered and white stars exploded behind his eyes.

When he came back to himself, he had to magic his bedding clean. He left the pants off as he laid spread on the bed catching his breath.

He hadn’t had an unassisted orgasm that strong in centuries. He needed to figure out how to get Anthony to see him as a suitor and he had to do it soon. He didn’t think his mind or heart could take many more nights with only his hands and mind supplying what his body craved.

Already the aching pit of loneliness was threatening to kill the endorphins he’d just released.

He was just getting ready to pull up the blankets and try to sleep for real, his muscles finally relaxing when he felt the wards he’d placed over the tower warn him.

Leaving again? At nearly 2 in the morning?

His body felt heavier and seemed to sink further into the mattress with the knowledge Anthony was probably upset he had slept and been so aroused in a bed with him.

The mortal was going back out looking for drinks and company. He wished he could understand why Anthony decided to go when he did, because he could have headed him off and poured him a drink and offered his friendship right here at the bar in the penthouse.

Thinking about how easily they had bonded over alcohol before, and the resulting physical closeness made him ache. He was not going to do well if the mortal kept going out to satisfy himself when Loki was right there…. He would have to figure out a better way to make it known to Anthony that he was willing and very able to take away whatever was upsetting him.

He only hoped he wasn’t the main cause, though with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he thought he probably was.

 

Loki didn’t sleep at all that night. He showered and dressed, then resumed his pacing. If only he could just figure out the best way to get Anthony interested. He was sure he would only need one night to convince the man of his abilities in bed. Silvertongue had, after all, started as a slur before he had taken it and twisted it. Owning that which was intended to hurt him.

He had to use his brain, even if Anthony and his reactions seemed incomprehensible to him.

He would figure this out. He would have his mortal in his bed sooner rather than later. He couldn’t afford to wait and bide his time with platonic touches now that he’d felt the man above him, pressing him into his mattress and felt his hands and lips on his skin.

Just remembering it made him flush again.

Hopefully by the time Anthony woke tomorrow afternoon, he would have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I think Loki might just stop waiting for Tony to figure it out LOL...
> 
> My original version of the following chapter has been posted as a one shot because I wrote it back before I even got 4 chapters in on this one and Loki was supposed to be much more of a little shit than an angsty insecure mess (that he is now lol) if you wanna read it before I've edited it so it fits the Loki of OODTIL, the link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691570/chapters/33947076


	18. Revelations of a Pleasurable Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the pining is over! Loki finds the courage to say whats on his mind and Tony loses his at the idea that Loki might want him back. 
> 
> ~Updating tags and rating!
> 
> EDIT: omg someone drew Loki playing!!!  
> https://pin.it/bqaxjnb5hvxb6o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the uncertainty is over! I gotta tell you guys, this has been so much fun to drag out. Our boys are such idiots about each other lol. 
> 
> Warning: Loki's pronouns get a little messy midway through because he goes female for a while.... I'm sorry I'm kinda shit at writing Fem!Loki.
> 
> ALSO: I have a song in there, including lyrics. Check the end note for the link! ITS A PERFECT LOKI/TONY SONG. Loki's voice is hauntingly beautiful and Tony gets his powerful rock/metal.

He’d gone nearly two years without sleep so one night was nothing to him. As such, he’d heard the stumbling footsteps and muffled thump as bodies bounced off the wall and door. He heard the door opposite his open and then close.

Knowing Anthony was back after only a little over an hour, and that he wasn’t alone made him want to get away from the tower completely. First he teleported to the rooftop. The wind sheer was a nice distraction for him but the cold quickly forced him to take a hardier form to keep himself from getting worn out further.

He sat at the very highest point of the tower, and watched the lights below flicker on and off. All those lives below that could have been snuffed out in his invasion, going on with their lives some of them not even touched by the chaos.

He had to admit that Midgardians were a resilient bunch but he wasn’t up here to contemplate random strangers.

There had to be some way to prove that he would be a good lover. He supposed he could go female for a while…. It was nothing Thor was unaware of, but it required a different amount of energy than his usual Asgardian male self. Technically speaking, it should have been the same. As a Jotun, he was neither male nor female, capable of fathering or mothering children. Being strictly male, as he’d been raised, or shapeshifting to be a female should have taxed his magic the same way.

At least now that he’d found out he was one of the Jotnar, he could understand his natural tendencies better. Perhaps his attraction to men more than women was proof of his inherent natural abilities as a mother? What could it hurt to go female for a bit? Perhaps Anthony would be more receptive of that?

If he was honest with himself though, he wanted Anthony to want him as he was. He would always feel that his Asgardian male form was his true one. Perhaps…. He could show his mortal the advantages of being with a mage capable of not only shapeshifting but multiplying himself with clones….  Could he combine both? Create a very corporeal clone of himself, then change his form to female? Would Anthony like being with him in duplicate? A man of his rapor probably took more than a set of twins as lovers now and again.

Sitting in the biting cold and looking at his blue skin, not really feeling the chill he went over all the things he knew Anthony really liked…

It took an hour, but when he teleported to his study, he was sure of the path he was going to take and set about conjuring a few more items with JARVIS’s knowledge and help. He cast a quick spell to keep his actions from echoing down to the penthouse and set to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony woke from a strenuous active night after only two hours of sleep and pulled himself from the bed and the pale body wrapped in his blankets. He had no idea what got into his head to make him bring a one time hook-up back home…. He hadn’t done it since he became Iron Man.

As he stood at the foot of his bed naked, he had a sinking feeling that he’d really fucked up. He figured no one would care one way or the other if he was occasionally bisexual. He was attracted to all forms of beauty after all…. He was pretty sure Clint and Natasha knew it, not sure about Bruce, he’d only known him for a few months after all. He knew Rhodey and Pepper knew, but the one he really worried about was Loki.

He cringed taking in the man in his bed…. Hair dyed black and messy in tangles from having his hands buried in it so often… he was snoring softly, still blissed out from heavy drinking and everything Tony had done with him in a short time. He knew his choice of lover was telling…. Tall, youngish, black long hair and pale…. If Loki got even one look, he would figure it out.

As much as he wished he could have more with the God, he also didn’t want to offend him.

So he grabbed a tee shirt and jeans, threw them on and ducked out of his room to disappear to his workshop. Leaving orders with JARVIS to get the guy outta the house once he woke.

He paused by Loki’s bedroom door and hoped the god took the day to rest some more. If he stayed in his room, chances were high he wouldn’t run into his one night stand.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Loki had spent nearly 5 hours perfecting his spells, his clone, his clothing to look more like something Anthony might like…. And then learning the instruments he’d chosen.

Yes, it basically wiped her out magically speaking. Her reservoir of seidr was exhausted again, but if this worked, she didn’t care.

She stood and adjusted the corset over her breasts as she took a look down at her body. She’d missed this form but it had been dangerous to masquerade as female on Asgard. Too many knew his magical signature. It would do no good to be outted as a Prince that wanted to be a Princess, even occasionally.

She had to thank the little Hawk for allowing her to borrow his guitar weeks ago. She’d had the idea to learn it and surprise Anthony at some point…. And this was a bit more intricate than she’d planned initially.

Waving her hand, she teleported her instruments to the penthouse living room and arranged them perfectly. Her male clone went about arranging the furniture to leave only a single chair in the center of the room, the rest lined the walls.

Like when he’d sung karaoke, she left the windows obstruction free. She was sure she’d probably project images onto the glass like before if she was really into the song.

Just as she was finishing, she heard soft and hesitant footfalls coming from the corridor to their bedrooms. She listened carefully for a few moments, and made an illusion to cover the living area, the clone and herself. She watched with suddenly wide eyes as a man came around the corner slowly, shuffling, looking cautiously around.

“....Tony?”

Anthony had taken a **_male_ ** lover? A male with long black hair, tall and slim like himself??? He was so stunned he nearly lost hold of his illusion as JARVIS began conversing with the mortal.

_“Sir is not available, but he has instructed me to order a car for you that will take you anywhere you wish Mr. Moore.”_

“Oh, um, okay. T-thanks. Can I, leave my number for Tony?” Loki noted the hopeful tone of voice as she watched the man pull his hair back into a bun hastily and look down at himself, smoothing a hand his wrinkled shirt. The god grinned as she heard JARVIS’s reply that came with a slight coloring of amusement. He was so his father’s creation…

_“Sir has told me to relay to you that he can find you again if and I quote “The mood strikes”. He thanks you for a lovely evening and wishes you a good day.”_

“Oh. Right, well…. That’s that then. I’ll take that car now I guess.”

Loki starred as the mortal got into the elevator that would take him to the parking garage, and caught the heavy sigh as the doors closed.

Curiosity had always been her downfall. She had made quite a few sighs like those over the years. They always meant whatever passion that had been shared had been exquisite and probably never to be repeated. Because she knew that sound intimately, her need to understand Anthony made her teleport to the street and slip into the man's car. Happy was driving, but with the glass up, he couldn't hear anything. Still invisible, she leaned closer and whispered....

“What happened last night?” Then she raised a delicate looking hand to his forehead, laying a thumb against the skin and waited.

She had to suck in a quick breath as images flashed, quick and gone, lots of tanned flesh, the glow of the reactor in the dark. Oh the emotions! It had been nearly half a century since Loki had even had one night like this and it pulled at something buried inside quite painfully. The memory the man stopped on was of Tony on his knees, mouth stretched around the man, his throat constricted, with no gag reflex. The look on Tony's face alone stole her breath, but the memory of the man and his reaction immediately following had Loki break the contact and quickly step sideways through space.

Back in the living room, she collapsed onto the chair as her male clone wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her solidly into his lap. The clone had just absorbed the memory of the last minute and joined her in heaving a deep breath.

_“Mr. Laufeyson, Sir is on his way back upstairs. I believe he was waiting for his guest to leave. If you have something planned, I suggest you get ready.”_

Loki couldn’t believe how much JARVIS understood things sometimes. She would have liked to be calm and focused for this, but she was still stunned.

She got up and her clone grabbed an electric guitar that shone black and chrome. Her magic flared out to create other clones, barely able to hold items and cause a physical reaction. Most of her magic was making her main clone as real as her usual body. The others just needed to be able to sing and play their instruments. She didn’t think Anthony would be trying to touch them.

She glanced at the elevator and watched the numbers increase. She took a deep breath and nodded to JARVIS to dim the lights.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony was thankful the guy hadn’t slept all afternoon. He wanted to get Loki and drag him to the lab. Bruce had left him notes about his blood. The poor scientist had been up pretty much all night because he’d found something. The nerves fought with his excitement and curiosity as he stepped off the elevator. His mouth dropped open and he skid to a halt barely in the room to stare.

His brain couldn’t quite make full sense of what he saw…. It looked like his living room had been turned into a stage almost. Various instruments were floating everywhere… but he only had eyes for the god smirking at him as he held a sinister looking guitar. Tony couldn’t know it was a clone yet, and all the others were invisible holding their instruments watching female Loki waiting for her signal. Her clone spoke.

“Anthony… I want to show you something I’ve been working on for you…. I remembered you said something about missing your birthday, yes?” The real Loki kept her eyes glued to her mortal and saw his pulse jackhammer and his eyes darken. Oh yes, this was going to be such fun. She was going to try to recreate that dream she’d seen Anthony have. Her male clone was even wearing those Asgardian leathers that laced up the whole outer leg. Her gaze flicked to watch her clone stalk forward and coerce Anthony into the room and down into the chair.

She smirked at how her clone put just a slight flare into his walk as he moved away and to his position. Her clone nodded once and called JARVIS’s name. The lights came up just enough to easily see everything. Then she dropped the invisibility on everyone else but herself.

Anthony’s mouth dropped even further and his eyes widened more seeing a younger version of Loki, something equivalent to maybe 16 years old with short slicked back hair seated at the drums grinning in open mischief twirling a drumstick.

She knew each clone was imbued with the personality of himself at those ages…. And he also knew his drummer clone was a little shit. His teenage years were, after all, where he had picked up many of his monikers. Trickster being only one of them.

The version of himself on bass was only a few years older looking than his teenage self but he wore more gold, his armor shone more and his expression was much more serious, watching Anthony like a lion over a kill. That was his Kingly self. Anthony had been told of his time as Asgards ruler of course and she could see that knowledge reflected in the way Anthony lingered on his long cape and wider shoulder plates. The smile, when it came from the clone, was small and lethal. Loki had played the part as well as could be expected, even though no one but Frigga had ever seemed to respect him during that time. The clone looked like smug royalty but it was so strange to see him dressed as such while holding a current Midgardian instrument. The bass was an odd mixture of gold and silver.

Loki waited just long enough for Anthony to take in everything before she gave the signal to start. A loud and raucous wave of music slammed into Anthony as all at once everyone started playing. The overall tone of it was similar to the brash and powerful bands Anthony usually favored, but when the male clones started singing, overlaying their voices, it became otherworldly, beautiful and astounding. She watched as Anthony sat forward in his chair, his eyes flitting from one clone to the others, before he seemed to realize the lyrics were speaking of the Battle of New York and a fight for survival.

**_Out of the ashes, risen once again_ **

**_The last of the fallen, will not die in vain_ **

**_Invincible armies, made from steel and hate_ **

The images that flashed in the darkened windows, thanks to JARVIS, were scenes from the battle and the Chitauri flying around the city, blasting everything in their path.

**_Escape on the wings of fate!_ **

Seeing himself as if in a movie flying over his tower carrying that nuke….. Wow! Tony was further amazed that Loki had both written a song specifically FOR him, ABOUT them all in addition to learning how to play all the instruments. He was sure the god probably hadn’t previously known how to play before coming to live in his tower...

**_The storm is here_ **

**_We will show no fear_ **

**_We will lead the way_ **

**_Across the last frontier_ **

Images of each Avenger during the battle played out over the reflecting glass as the various forms of Loki either smiled in feral glee as he hit the drums, or rocked his leather clad hips against that shiny black guitar…. His long hair obscuring most of his face. What little of it he could see, was a pair of gleaming emerald eyes seeming to be watching his every move, willing Tony to enjoy every movement of those lithe bodies, like everything they did was for him…. And damn that was a thoroughly intoxicating thought. So much so, his jeans were starting to feel a bit too snug.

**_Hunting a legend, flee from star to star_ **

**_Relentless raiders strike out from afar_ **

**_Resurrecting nemesis behold_ **

**_Prophecy will unfold_ **

Tony had no idea what Thanos looked like, but if he was this disgustingly vile looking thing, he hoped he didn’t fucking puke during the battle to come. Whitish grey skin all lumpy, with a strange contraption around his face…. Extra fingers too, ugh! So fucking ugly! Oh no, that couldn’t be Thanos, because then he saw a throne and a huge purple guy in gold armor…. That one DEFINITELY looked like a Thanos. Everything was so dark and foreboding too, like the planet they were on was desolate and devoid of life aside from them. It gave Tony a shiver down his spine

**_The storm is here_ **

**_We will show no fear_ **

**_We will lead the way_ **

**_Across the last frontier_ **

When what was obviously the chorus started, a handful of other Loki clones popped into existence standing against the windows. They looked identical to how Loki usually looked around the penthouse when he wore casual asgardian wear. The closer Tony looked though, the more he realized they were truly just illusions that carried voice. He mused the power that created them must have not been enough because their legs and feet gradually faded from sight as if they were ghosts.

The most startling thing about the entire chorus was the woman that appeared in the center if it all. His Loki (The one that he assumed was the real one) turned and sang with her as she slipped closer to him, eyeing Tony the whole time. It was when they both turned at the same moment and paused in their vocals to flash an identical grin at him, that Tony realized Loki had shapeshifted into a female version of himself. She wasn’t just a clone or illusion. That woman WAS Loki, if he had been born female. Those cheekbones were a dead giveaway. The smirk, the glowing eyes…. Even the flashy taste in clothing and mother of god was that a leather corset with lace along the top? Tony was completely struck speechless as he watched her sing and dance with her male counterparts.

His jeans were definitely way too tight now. Granted, he still preferred male Loki with the long hair and sexy leather pants…. But the female version was hot as sin too.

**_The storm is here_ **

**_We will show no fear_ **

**_We will lead the way_ **

**_Across the last frontier_ **

**_For the lost we have to find_ **

Tony watched Kingly Loki look utterly wrecked with despair as he let go of the spear and fall from the Bifrost.

**_For all we left behind_ **

Loki floating through blackness trying to scream but there was no air, no sound to carry it.

**_For all of mankind_ **

Overviews of both Earth and Asgard…. Both beautiful in their own ways…. He couldn’t pry his eyes off Loki, both the lead guitarist and the female versions as they sang

**_For the hope that sleeps within_ **

**_For all that could have been_ **

**_For the last of our kin_ **

**_The storm is here_ **

**_We will show no fear_ **

**_We will lead the way_ **

**_Across the last frontier_ **

It was so easy for Tony to understand this song was not only about the past and what was leading up to the battle with Thanos, but that it was also a story of hope that they would win. That the Avengers and Earth and Asgard would defeat the Mad Titan. It was a haunting song, but still upbeat, powerful and just the right amount of punch to the music to have him 110% jamming on it. He couldn't wait to get a recording from JARVIS to add to his playlist for the lab.

Once again, as the song ended he was struck with how amazing Loki could be…. He could literally embody sex. The god barely had to do anything to make his mouth water and his mind completely melt….To make him unable to think of anything else but getting his hands all over him. For the briefest of moments as most of the clones and instruments disappeared in a crackle of green light, Tony couldn’t control his expression and how much he loved listening to Loki sing, watching him play…. And just drinking in the sight of his strong athletic body poured into all that leather.

Loki had been watching every expression flit across Anthony’s features. She could tell he was aroused by the show, but she honestly couldn’t tell if he looked more at her as a woman or as a man. So surprising! If she was being honest, she would rather court Anthony as a male, so she gave him one more smile as she sauntered to his chair….. Then raised a hand and brushed the hair away from his temple before going invisible and shifting into the male form identical to the clone and taking his place.

He watched Anthony as his eyes darted to him when his female self disappeared. He slowly pulled the guitar off and teleported it into his study with the rest, waved a hand to rearrange the furniture as it had been and then moved closer.

Tony didn’t dare stand up, there was still too much blood in his nether regions to allow him to move much without giving it away. He did lean back against the chair back though, and look at Loki with open admiration and a grin.

“That was fucking amazing. How the hell aren’t you some sexy rock god? Like seriously, you’re like Lestat in Queen of the Damned. He was a vampire though, not a god, but still! I can’t believe you did all that for me…..” Tony only had a few seconds before Loki had made his way to the side of the chair, but he didn’t stop there. Sitting on the arm of it at Tony’s left, he enclosed the man with his right arm over the back of the chair and his left gripping the other arm of the chair, effectively caging him in. All of a sudden Tony felt the air was too thick to breath and maybe the thermostat was malfunctioning again because Holy Hell it was hot in here!

Loki just leaned a bit closer, so close in fact, he could make out the tiny flecks of gold in the warm brown eyes of the inventor. He locked his own nerves down tight and leaned even closer, so they were nearly breathing the same air before he slowly raised his hand to trail fingers over Anthony’s jaw then slid behind his neck and held his head in place. His eyes were searching for any sign that his advance wasn’t wanted, but all he found was Anthony, lips parted in surprise and shallow breaths and eyes widening as he realized exactly how Loki was acting and what it meant.

“I saw the man you brought home last night…. You know you are my closest friend, shield brother, and that I tore my own soul to save your life….. I never thought you would be interested in me as a man, so I had just decided to shapeshift into a woman to tempt you when I saw him. Anthony….. Did you lay with him imagining he was me?” His voice held more quiet sultry pur than he had ever remembered using before, and the way Anthony’s pupils dilated further and his tongue darted out to lick his lips was answer enough to make his heart soar.

But he still needed the words. He moved his thumb just enough to caress the skin under his mortals ear softly and it made him swallow hard and nearly whimper before he heard the words he dreamed of.

“.....Y-yes. Yes Loki I…. I’ve wanted you but I just didn’t….. I didn’t know if you would want to risk our friendship or if you were even into guys…. I was… so sure even with you as my best friend that you wouldn’t consider any kind of relationship with someone so short lived… I-I was ready to just take you as I could get you and enjoy it.” The last was spoken as a whisper because Loki’s eyes had grown darker as the mortal spoke and he could not hold back another moment.

He leaned that last distance to capture those soft, full lips and tried to hold his magic at bay. Not only was his heart beating against his breast like a battering ram so hard he was sure Anthony could hear it, but his magic was in a riot inside him wanting to reach out and cover Anthony from head to toe. The force he had to use to hold himself back made him release a small helpless noise.

That was all Anthony seemed to need to reach out and pull him down into his lap and slide one hand up over his shoulder to bury into his hair and tilt his head.

Though Loki had wanted to keep this first kiss gentle and worshipful, he couldn’t deny Anthony when he got the angle he wanted and grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, asking to deepen the kiss. What could Loki do but accept? Though he was above Anthony, he let the man take control and deepen it until it was a passionate fight between lips, tongues and teeth.

Loki lost himself in the taste of his mortal, the coffee he’d no doubt had in his workshop, and the way Anthony’s hands were suddenly roaming all over him. He felt the mortal break away from his mouth to suck in a much needed breath but he only had a moment before he felt that too warm mouth attack the column of his throat prompting him to toss his head back to give better access.

The movement pressed his hips against Anthony’s lap and Loki couldn’t contain the truly helpless moan he released when he realized Anthony was just as aroused as he was. Before he could react, there were teeth against his earlobe, giving him a playful nip before trailing up and down his neck to stop and suck at the sensitive flesh under his jaw.

Loki could swear his heart was beating so wildly he had never felt such abandon in his life. He wanted to have Anthony above him and he didn’t stop to ask, instead, teleporting them to his bedroom and pulling the man down on top of him. Magic making their shirts suddenly on the floor.

Tony was so busy soaking up the sensation of his arms and lap full of Norse God writhing on him that he didn’t even notice the change in scenery until he’d sat up to be able to grind their erections together in a mad bid for more friction.

Fucking hell the noises Loki was making were driving him insane! Every touch of those elegant pale fingers against his tan skin sent a jolt straight to his cock. He was on the verge of tearing at their remaining clothing when Loki moved his hands away for a split second to send their pants and shoes to the floor again with magic.

Tony would never complain about that but looking down at their bodies, and the realization that this was happening…. And that Loki wanted him just as much, made him collapse down onto him for a moment. He was quickly up on his hands again and trailing soft bites and wet trails from his tongue down that perfectly pale torso. His eyes flickering up to watch the god writhe and make the most needy sound he had ever heard. He couldn’t stop himself from zeroing in where he wanted to go the most, using his calloused hands to try and hold Loki’s thighs to the bed as he first gazed at the long, curving length in front of him in pure hunger.

Loki opened his eyes when he could tell Anthony was but a breathe away from him but had stopped moving. The look he saw on his mortals face…..

“Please, Anthony….. Don’t stop, I need you! Please, please take me…” He had never begged in such a way, never wanted to before. On Asgard and most other places, he was always the one doing the penetrating, but with Anthony he wanted everything. He did not want one experience to be left out.

He watched as those brown eyes shut and the shoulders gave a little shake before he launched forward and swallowed more than half of his length. He could not hold back his shout of pleasure and gripped the bedding so hard he tore the sheets. Iron will was the only thing keeping him from slamming his hips up off the bed to get more of him inside Anthony’s gloriously hot and slick mouth. The pressure was already so intense, he didn’t know how long he would be able to hold out. His breath left him in harsh exhales as he mentally let go and cried out with need.

A hand traveled up his abs reaching ever higher until it touched his jaw and he opened his mouth searchingly looking for the fingers he knew were near. He sucked at them greedily, hearing Anthony groan before taking them back…. He knew what the mortal was going to do and he gasped as one finger slid easily into his entrance. His voice when it came, was jagged and rough.

“I-I don’t need….. I’m able to…. Oh Norns! Anthony just take me. I’m already wet and aching for you…. Please!” To drive home the request, he bucked his hips off the bed, making Anthony take nearly all of his cock and hitting the back of his throat. Anthony’s lower arm moved to pin Loki back to the bed, but he followed with his mouth, keeping the head of his cock down his throat and swallowing once, then twice slowly.

Regardless of his plea, he felt a finger return, followed by a second, and they hooked inside of him, easily finding a spot that brought blinding white to his vision and tightened his balls. It was such a strong reaction his fingers dug into the mattress and the scream he would have emitted was muffled by his own quick reflexes and the meaty flesh of his own forearm in his mouth.

Loki was panting, shaking and starting to shine with sweat. He was a helpless wrecked mess of need but he managed to get out one more request trying to make himself understood.

“A-anthony! I h-have magiiiiiic.” He couldn’t help the whine in his voice, or the way it cracked. He needed the mortal inside him right this instant or he would explode. He had never said such words in his life, but he hoped they would do what he needed them to do…

“Fuck. Me. Now!”

Apparently those were the right words, because the tantalizing fingers disappeared, replaced by something bigger that prodded at his opening. He hooked his long legs around Anthony’s waist and locked his ankles, pulling every inch of Anthony into himself fast. The feeling of overwhelming fullness accompanied by a slight burn and stretch told him his magic had eased the way even better than the adept fingers of his lover.

Anthony Stark was his lover! The joy warred with the possession taking place, the need for movement he fought as his mortal began to move above him. He couldn’t help gazing up into those warm eyes, seeing the desire Anthony held for him as well as the near panic because, just like Loki, he was hovering at the edge. His hands had found there way to wrap around Anthony’s wrists as he held himself up and pulled himself nearly all the way out slowly before quickly slamming back in, forcing passion filled cries from Loki as the god let go and reached out to pull those lips back down to his own.

Being so close, it was only a few minutes before the friction of their abs squeezing his cock swamped Loki and he exploded, his head fallen back against the pillows, hair spilled everywhere.

The thick ropes of his climax painted both himself and Anthony as the god came apart under him, his body clamping down and twiching as he rode his release.

Tony could do nothing but hold on and ride out the wave of Loki’s orgasm. It ended up bringing his own as he watched his god writhing below him, wrecked sobs escaping him as Tony let go as well.

When he came back to himself, he was still panting, his face plastered to Loki’s chest as they both heaved trying to pull oxygen into their lungs. There was a strange lightness to his vision and he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to clear it. Tony could hear Loki’s slowing heartbeat and it helped him relax. If he had looked up into the gods face, he might have seen the fading green light bleeding out of his eyes, and the gentle glow of his skin receding. Loki had watched as the body above his had begun to glow, but he hadn't caught the amber light of Anthony's eyes because the mortal had had his shut tightly as he climaxed.

Tony pushed himself back up and this time his arms shook as he looked into the face he’d known for months. He still couldn’t believe his luck, but he wouldn’t question it. He flattened himself to his god to kiss his throat once, a bit sloppily, before pulling back to pull himself out and collapse beside him.

It was a few more minutes before either could speak but when they found they could, neither did.

Instead, Loki waved a few fingers and used magic to clean and repair the bedding. Even the holes his clawing fingers had dug into the mattress.

Then with a contented hum, he pulled Anthony more solidly against his side and tucked his face into the shorter sweaty hair. As they fell into an exhausted but very blissed out sleep, Tony remembered there was something he was supposed to be doing…. Something important he needed to talk to Loki about, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember.

He was sure he’d figure it out when they got up…. Whenever that was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Was that scene/reveal adequate? I'm a bit rusty writing smut, so let me know what you thought! In my head, Loki is naturally a switch, leaning more towards submissive but because of the rest of the universe's view on same sex relationships, he's been forced to be the dominant more than he would like. Hence, he goes long bouts between giving in to his needs, and usually going female when he absolutely needs to be submissive. He's probably only enjoyed being a bottom as a male a few times in his thousand years, but its obviously what he craves. I think Tony is more than willing to cater to him in that respect.
> 
> If the magic part of the sex was confusing, I'm of the camp where Jotun Loki is a herm and he's self lubricating like a traditional female. As Aesir Loki, he thinks his own magic just preps him without much thought to the matter, but even in his Asgardian form, his true nature bleeds through enough to where his body readies itself and he doesn't really need much prep/foreplay.
> 
> PS- Tony is going to LOVE that little fact.
> 
> Loki’s Song- The Last Frontier by Keldian  
> (This band has a loud rock/metal vibe that Tony appreciates, and haunting vocals that I can easily imagine as Loki’s voice as a male or female! There are other songs on this album I can picture Loki singing as well, so if you’re curious, go have a listen. The album is called ‘Journey of Souls’ and even after a decade of listening to it, I still absolutely LOVE THEM.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlgsv7U0qgg


	19. Afternoon Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki are learning how their relationship is changing. Bruce interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there are no answers from the bloodwork yet, our boys decided they needed another bout more than they needed the answers. Its so cute how they're already addicted to each other!
> 
> Also, apologizing for the suuuuper short chapter! I had another really busy week and weekend coming up, I figured a little now was better than waiting until next Monday! <3
> 
> Comments are Love!

Loki, for the second time in the same day, woke to a very warm body plastered against him. This time he could feel skin against skin everywhere and for half a second he started to freak out. His muscles tensed, which made his arm tighten around the mortal at his side and draw a sleepy groan from him.

He would know that voice anywhere, even muddled with sleep and it calmed him completely. Realizing he was fortunate to wake before Anthony, Loki took the time to both study the man's breathing as well as try to memorize each slope and valley of every muscle he could reach without jostling him.

With light feathery touches, Loki let his mind fully wake as his fingertips ghosted over tan skin and eventually moved up to card through the chestnut locks.

He really couldn't believe Anthony had wanted him in return but he was never going to question it. He just hoped with everything in him that he would be enough.

Enough for Anthony to truly love. Even if it took him years, he was willing to work for it. He could imagine every morning as lazy and contented as this.

Of course it couldn't last.

_“Good afternoon Sirs, it is nearly time for dinner, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Dr. Banner is on his way up to the penthouse and he seems very agitated.”_

Loki looked down at his mortal and smiled as he felt the man bury his face further against his chest and hold him tighter.

“Anthony…..” His previously barely there touch turned into a gentle squeeze along Anthony's ribs.

The grunt Anthony released was equal parts adorable and obviously irritated to Loki's ears.

“Come now, do you want Banner to see you like this? In my bed?”

He tensed quickly at the not too gentle bite he received on an exposed nipple, then smothered his own groan as the inventors hand roamed lower…. Low enough to grasp him and immediately flood his body with desire.

“I don't care if everyone finds out I've been in your bed LoLo… I don't have any plans to leave it anytime soon.” Mentally Tony added ‘if at all’ and had to give a dark chuckle when the mage quickly rolled on top of him. His eyes widened at the intensely focused look on his god's face.

“You should not tempt a God, Anthony...” Loki knew he had a very limited amount of time before Bruce couldn’t find Anthony and knocked on his door. To torment both of them just a bit, he suddenly smirked, flashing bright teeth before ducking under the covers and trailing cold breath down the inventor’s body, finding himself a comfortable seat between his knees.

Tony could do nothing but groan and tense as the god swallowed him whole. Granted, he wasn’t at his full length yet, but it was still impressive. He was lost to sensation as the pleasure built ridiculously fast. It was totally obvious Loki had perfected his technique over his long life.

Before even five minutes were up, Tony was tossing his head back and forth across the pillows unable to do much but pant and grip Loki’s hair in his hands. He tried hard not to be demanding because he loved what his god was doing to him and wanted him to go at his own pace…. But he was nearly ready to explode when a few short irritated knocks sounded against the heavy wooden door to the room and Loki, grinning bastard, sat up, licked his lips and slid off the bed.

“Don’t…. You dare!” His voice came out breathy, too weak and wobbly for his liking. Just the feeling of the blankets falling back on top of him made him moan and try not to rub himself against them. He half heartedly glared as Loki strode across the room, his magic clothing him in casual asgardian fashion as he moved to open the door.

Regardless of how much he didn’t care if the others knew, Tony still felt like burying his head under the covers at the idea of Bruce finding him on the verge of orgasm, his face and neck flushed and obviously naked in the god’s bed.

Loki effectively called his bluff. All he could do was give a quiet whine and yank the covers over his head. He could hear Loki laughing under his breath before he opened the door.

“Yes?”

Bruce had his mouth open ready to say something like ‘Do you know where Tony is?’ but he saw a flash of green in his mind, and though the bed didn’t seem inhabited, the Hulk’s intuition was never wrong before. He settled his expression into an exasperated look and glanced from Loki to the bed, then back again.

“You do know, the Hulk can sense magic right? Specifically your illusions? I feel like I have ants crawling on my skin. Irritating. Also, if I know there’s an illusion in place, it doesn’t fool my other senses…. So I can tell Tony’s in there….” He trailed off when Loki’s eyes widened just a bit and a light pink hit his ears.

“Uh…. if he’s in there then…. You’re probably wearing magic pants, which means your actually naked, which means I’m pretty sure Tony is too and oh god, I’m just going to stop rambling. I’ll meet you both in the lab as soon as…. Well as soon as you can pull yourselves from the bed. There was something in Tony’s blood I need you both to look at.” Bruce had averted his eyes midway through his speech and was staring into the hallway now.

Loki paused staring at the scientist for a moment, then calmly shut the door. He didn’t immediately turn around though and Tony watched from under the pile of covers unsure whether to laugh or groan. In the end, he decided to be himself and kicked off all the covers completely, baring his entire body and running his hands over himself.

“Well, that’ll teach you to leave me all juiced up and no god to enjoy, honestly I can’t believe you forgot about Bruce sensing all kinds of crap.”

Loki slowly turned back towards the bed looking for all the world like a put upon child pouting until his gaze caught on the expanse of tan skin against his dark green bedding.

Between one blink and the next, Loki was on top of Tony again, naked as well and pulling his hands up to pin near the pillows.

“I suppose our secret is out, even though it’s only been ours for a few hours…. Pity. I was hoping we could keep a bit of secrecy for ourselves and have a bit of fun taking turns hiding under work tables or maybe even in the common room.”

Tony couldn’t help grinding his hips up against the god on top of him and smirking.

“Well, you were right in the middle of showing this lowly mortal the amazing, raw power of that silvertongue of yours….” The inventor watched Loki pretend to think about it.

“Hmm…. I suppose you do deserve a sort of reward for your efforts earlier this morning….”

Loki leaned down so that his whole body slid along the mortals and spent a few good long moments just enjoying the way their bodies fit against each other.

With the cloud of ebony hair all fragrant and silken against his face, Tony was thoroughly enjoying every one of his senses, and the voice when it came, was deep and a touch gravely with desire.

“I haven’t been taken so completely in centuries…. I could become quite addicted to you _Darling_ ….” He ended his admission by dragging his lips along Anthony’s throat, humming in contentment. He had to smile when his words created the response he was hoping for. Anthony bucked up against him and let out a breathy moan.

“I’m sure we have time, if you want to go again babe, I’m totally all for round two.”

Suddenly those long elegant fingers were touching him everywhere and the sounds of harsh breathing and pleasure filled the room.

Instead of being on the bottom this time, Loki enjoyed looking down at his mortal. Each thrust from the body below hitting him in just the right spot to make him keen and nearly lose his mind.

He could not remember any sex being this good. Satisfying yes, enjoyable certainly. This felt like his heart wanted to explode and his muscles were going to turn into soup as soon as he came, crying out Anthony’s name as the man dug his fingers into his hips and lost himself as well.

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing and slow movements to untangle themselves and flop onto their backs. Loki couldn’t help wondering why it felt so different.

“Is it just that you’re a god? I mean….. I’ve had my share of sex with all kinds of kinks and with both men and women but you? Jesus Christ…” Loki wanted to laugh, the endorphins and the worshipful tone of Anthony’s voice made him feel as light as the very air. Instead of laughing, he cleared his throat.

“I won’t tolerate you calling another’s name before my seed has even cooled on your skin…” Anthony just flopped his hand in his direction, knowing Loki was just being annoying.

“Seriously though…. I felt like I was going to die from pleasure. Honestly, though, that would be my prefered method, but still.” Loki could tell Anthony didn’t have the strength to get up either.

“I have no secrets to tell you. We are as we always have been it would seem. Vastly more competent than others in everything we do? Perhaps when you add us together, it multiplies?”

Now Tony was laughing. He knew they needed to meet Bruce downstairs but really had no ambition to move….

“Hey, can you teleport us into the shower? I don’t feel like walking.”

“Lazy mortal. Do you think I will spoil you so completely? It is such a waste of seidr to use it to move us a mere 20 feet….”

Tony only had enough time to think ‘Well, that sucks’ when he was suddenly collapsing onto the cold marble tile of the giant shower stall…. All that black and silver gleaming around him as Loki raised a lazy hand to turn on the water.

Tony’s eyes widened at the gentle smile on the god’s face. A far cry from the condescending smirk of a moment ago, he knew this was a true reflection of Loki. That thought and the care the god obviously turned towards him as they both washed each other meant more to him than anything else in his life. The warmth of the water echoed the warmth pulsing behind his reactor as they toweled off and lazily got dressed to head to Bruce’s lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still early September at this point, so I'm starting to think about Halloween in the tower, and introducing the Asgardians to the custom. I'm asking readers to give me ideas for costumes or party themes! I kinda like the idea of Tony asking to go as a Jotun, because it forces Loki to look at it objectively and even find it attractive somewhat. (because its Tony!) I'm just not sure Loki would be okay going in his natural skin. (Though the sex could be phenominal LOL.)


	20. Crazy truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the results of some tests and Loki is finally forced to tell him what he really thinks about their bond...

While on the ride down to the workshop, Tony stood next to Loki but didn’t lean on him. It wasn’t exactly a strange feeling, to suddenly be allowed to touch. It still made Tony super aware that the god was taking up space just to his right.

As they hit the tenth floor, Loki decided he needed one more kiss. He wasn’t sure what the blood results would show them or how long Anthony would want to work. Taking advantage of the 15 seconds or so until they reached the sub level, Loki moved into the mortal’s space and pressed him gently back against the wall. He was watching closely and saw how deliciously Anthony’s eyes darkened as he tilted his face up to him.

The kiss, though having a time limit, wasn’t rushed. Loki took care to sweep his lips over Anthony’s asking for something easy and soft. He again, forced his magic into submission so he could enjoy the prickly feeling of Anthony’s goatee against his cheeks and chin as he languidly enjoyed his lover’s mouth.

A god had certain appetites that surprisingly, Loki hadn’t truly indulged since his early adulthood. His calm and gentle kiss quickly heated his blood even though he tried to force both his magic and his libido to stay under wraps. If they didn’t have company waiting behind those elevator doors, he would have found another way to enjoy Anthony. Perhaps even on his own workshop table…. As they DID have a guest, Loki pulled himself away as the chime sounded before the doors slid open.

Tony cleared his throat and straightened his shirt though it didn’t need straightening, and stepped out. Loki followed close behind and once they spilled out into the brightly lit space, they saw their friend Bruce looking between two hologram monitors with a frown creasing his forehead.

“Brucie Bear! Don’t look so glum, I’m sure everything is fine.” Tony quipped as he made his way over. Loki squinted at the screens and saw the issue before Bruce could speak.

“Ah… I had wondered if perhaps the influx of wild magic had done anything more invasive….”

Tony looked from one to the other, then leaned over to study the numbers and chart. After about half a minute, he leaned back and started laughing.

“Guess I won’t need to be on the Organ Registry after all! Damn, I kind of think those results look as healthy as a 25 year old that’s never touched anything harder than the occasional Miller Lite. Fuck, seriously Lokes, you’re a miracle worker!”

Loki was caught in an impromptu hug, but he could see Bruce was still looking confused. Tony noticed it as soon as he settled back.

“Oh, you can’t tell me this is anything but amazingly good news for me Bruce!”

“Well, yes it’s good news…. I just can’t help but wonder what else got changed? We can’t exactly do much more than compair your previous health and fitness levels to those you have now.”

Tony shot Loki a look.

“I’d say my ‘fitness levels’ are about normal for myself around…. Ten years ago. So that hasn’t changed much.”

Loki leered just a bit but his eyes glowed with mirth. This mortal…..

“I suppose I should infer you mean you have a nearly god-like stamina? Be careful there Anthony, we just might have to find a way to test that…. For scientific purposes, of course.”

Bruce groaned quietly. His two friends getting together was a wonderful and interesting event, but the way they were going to get on everyone’s nerves….. He was NOT looking forward to the PDA and one upmanship that was bound to come about, most likely in front of virginal Steve.

“Can you two at least wait until Im a few floors away before you start this ‘quest’ to figure out A) What is a god’s stamina? And B) Did Tony have it before he was ever Iron Man…. Freaking Hell Tony, did ‘Iron Man’ become your name because of your reputation as a weapons manufacturer or your other reputation?”

Tony scoffed then started laughing at the curious but knowing looks both Loki and Bruce were throwing him.

“Took someone long enough!”

“You are such a child sometimes.” Loki fondly added.

“Takes one to know one!” Tony chortled.

Bruce stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose and avoided looking at them. “Ugh. Well, the blood work tells us a little but do you think you'd be up for a different kind of body scan?...... Don't say it!”

Loki and Tony both chuckled, they were obviously thinking along the same lines.

“I wanted JARVIS to compare your image from before the attack and now and see if there are any differences we can't easily pick up. I just have this little feeling that something else is happening….”

Tony couldn't do much beside agree to more testing. At least this one was quick and painless. He stripped his shirt off and stood still while Jarvis took all kinds of photos in all kinds of high definition.

Loki was looking at his blood readouts again and didn't see how the images on the display next to Tony started lighting up.

“ _Sirs…. I believe your intuition was correct Dr. Banner. It seems many of the finer lines and wrinkles have begun to fade completely. Using the rate at which these have been disappearing, I would say they began almost immediately after waking up in the infirmary. It seems to have begun to rapidly increase the speed at which the regeneration is happening within the last 8 hours.”_

Tony's brain screeched to a halt as Loki turned to look at him with wide eyes. Sex was making him younger? He was busy trying to wrap his mind around that whole idea but he still caught the way Loki's wide eyes shone just slightly before he turned to sit down in front of the screens.

Tony knew that Loki knew what was going on, or at least he had a good idea….. And he was being quite. Quite was bad.

When his voice came, it was soft but serious.

“Lokes?”

Banner was looking from one to the other and in the end choose to take a seat a bit further away from them to give them the chance to talk, though with the Hulk inside, his hearing was just good enough to catch everything they'd say.

Loki was lost in his own mind. The moment Jarvis had explained what had happened he knew. Beyond the shadow of any doubt. He was bound to this mortal, his mortal. They had been soul bonded. His unease and fear about his own life shortening was put to rest now that the AI had confirmed Anthony was de-aging. He hoped he didn't regress all the way until he looked as old as Loki himself…. He could admit he liked the polished way Anthony looked now. Regardless, he would never complain about something as trivial as looks.

This revelation proved to him that the “fountain” Anthony had found in his core was indeed feeding him power, seidr…. LIFE from Loki. It would make him stronger, faster, harder to injure, harder to kill. It would make him the physical other half of Loki's soul. He already knew the mortal was the other half of his heart and mind. He knew so many things already in the short time they'd known either other.

Anthony was chaos contained in a body. Now that body would be harder to hurt. He was a genius with a knack for cunning the same way Loki himself was.

At the center of it all, they were both broken men rebuilding themselves into who they chose to be, not who everyone thought they should be.

He knew Anthony was going to figure out that he knew more than he had said about the entire bonding thing. He'd just hoped for more time to enjoy the carefree nature they'd begun to show to each other.

In his musing he hadn't noticed Anthony walk closer. Hadn't noticed how his warm eyes had twitched just slightly closer to concerned. He had only one path now before him and it was to tell Anthony the entire truth.

He took a deep steadying breath and forced his shoulders back, his spine straight.

“I couldn't be sure before this moment…. there is only one magic in the universe strong enough to share my strength and lifespan in such a way. Now that we know you are definitely benefiting in these ways…. I understand a bit more about the bond…. It……. Will never fade. It can only grow stronger with time…. And now? If we defeat the Mad Titan….“ He steeled his resolve and carried on after a pause. He could see the mortals mind spinning, his eyes held confusion but also curiosity.

“Anthony, you'll have more time than you'll know what to do with. I can take you to any realm, we can explore and innovate and do anything your heart desires. For thousands of years. You are no longer limited to one single human lifespan.”

It took a few minutes to sink in, but when it had, Tony only had one response. With eyebrows furrowed his eyes met cautious emerald.

“That all sounds pretty final….”

Loki glanced at his lap and his hands clasped there. They were surprisingly calm. He wondered if this curious numb feeling was keeping him from shaking and falling apart from his anxiety.

“A soul bond is the rarest form of magic ever created. Only true death would break it. With so many beings in our universe, finding one's other half is exceedingly rare, nay impossible. It is also, not a magic one can learn.” He could see Anthony thinking on it all and before he could breach the subject of Loki creating the link, he forged ahead.

“When I saved you, the bond must have already begun to form. It is impossible to force a soul bond as far as I know. There are not many recorded cases of them. But I know the wild magic I forced into you must have traveled that thread between us and amplified everything.”

And now he waited to see how his soul mate would take the news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it's taken two whole MONTHS to get this damn chapter done! Also, that it's so damn short! GRRR!!! Tony's reaction will be in the next chapter! Hoping now I can get back to my weekly updates.
> 
> (Work and kids were seriously killing me on top of having a hard time figuring out how to write them now that all the angst is lessened a ton. I guess I have a hard time writing them in a happy headspace/relationship.) 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or requests.... Feel free to drop a comment for me!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with my story! I love everyone that comments and reminds me that you're still waiting to read more. Hopefully I'll never have such a long block again!


	21. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit later with links <3 For now, enjoy reading the end of Part One.
> 
> Yes. I said PART ONE.
> 
> Follow the boys as their relationship evolves through betrayal and chaos. 
> 
> Part Two will be starting soon, please subscribe to my username to get notified.

Tony stood staring at the god’s serious face and had to force himself to realize it wasn’t some huge prank of some kind. He knew Loki well enough at this point that he could tell he’d been telling the truth. Loki thought they were soul mates….. SOUL MATES. He couldn’t….Well, if he was absolutely honest with himself, he COULD see it.

Loki was a challenge. He challenged Tony’s perceptions of who he was.  Though he had always enjoyed male lovers, he’d never assumed he would end up with one.   Pepper had, after all, been the person he had thought he would end up with for life…

LIFE. Ugh. He definitely needed to run more tests now. How was he supposed to reconcile the idea of living thousands of years now when he’d been sad-but-realistic in thinking he only had a decade or two left? Yeah, if Loki was right and they were sharing his lifespan, that would be amazing in a scientific sense.  Maybe if…. Well, Loki was his best friend, and now his lover, he supposed now he wouldn’t have to worry about how Loki would react to losing him to old age.

Then there was Bruce. No one really knew how long he would live. Every test he’d ever run on his own body seemed to be pointing towards a stasis. He was just frozen at the age he was when he had his accident.

Maybe the ‘Science Bros’ would turn into ‘Space Explorer Bros’?

He was getting distracted. He needed to think but he kept coming back to the very quiet God sitting before him and the scientist sitting a few work benches away. He didn’t know how he was going to figure out how he really felt unless he took some time for himself…. 

“I...uh… I think I need a little time to myself… just to think about everything.” 

He knew his mind was starting to go into overdrive. He knew soon he would get over the longer lifespan thing and start thinking about the fact that he was permanently tied to Loki…. For a VERY long time. He knew he was probably going to say or do something stupid too, and he didn’t want to hurt Loki when all the guy had done was try to save his life.

Loki looked down at his lap again and nodded. He knew the very idea of such a long life would require a lot of time to process…. But he had been hoping to help Anthony understand more.

“I’ll ask Thor to get what books he can regarding soul bonds from the Royal Library the next time he goes back… that way, you can read everything I’ve read…. If… you would like more time alone.” He held his sigh in until he was inside the safety of the elevator. Leaving Anthony alone in his workshop was probably the best thing he could do right at that moment.

It just felt disappointing to go back to his bedroom alone, but he knew he would not be in a mood to spar or dabble in his own workshop upstairs.

Unfortunately, he didn’t remember until he had walked inside and closed the door, that his bedding was still rumpled and in total disarray. 

In the end, he trudged over and collapsed onto the unmade bed, curling himself up in the sheets and lightweight summer comforter that smelled a delicious mixture of himself and his mortal.

He buried his head under the covers, his hair splayed out over the pillow Anthony had used and tried to slow his breathing. It wouldn’t do to let himself get upset. 

On the edge of that thought, came another. He felt his seidr shimmer around himself as his melancholy and nervousness used his magic to change his form. 

What better way to wallow then curled up in blankets with such a stronger sense of smell? Now the lingering scent of Anthony invaded nearly every sense he had. Like the taste on the back of his tongue, and a fire tingling in his brain.

He would be patient now and let Anthony come back to him in his own time.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony hadn’t heard Bruce leave. He’d been lost in his own thoughts as Loki had gotten up and strode from the room, but he couldn’t make himself reach out. He was just too shocked to offer platitudes or assurances that he wouldn’t hold anything against him or…. Or that he still wanted a relationship.

He was pretty sure he did. He couldn’t deny how easy it had been to get attached to the god even before the whole attack and saving incident. Loki understood the way his mind worked. He understood his anxiety, his depression, his feelings of inadequacy even after all he had done to help the world and his new team.

He’d never believed in the concept of love at first sight either. Both concepts seemed utterly ridiculous. Seriously, a soulmate???

He’d never had to contemplate that before. He was a scientist, yes. He wasn’t even sure he believed in the soul in general, but he’d seen his own magical core. If what he’d seen in his own mindscape was a visual representation of his soul…. then Loki was right. He was being fed seidr, or power. It was changing him on a physical level as well as metaphysical.

He lost himself to his thoughts for a few hours. JARVIS had prompted him to go upstairs for lunch but his tumultuous thoughts kept him from feeling hunger at all. Instead, he found himself walking around the tower, visiting the training areas, remembering various times over the last few months. He knew he was working himself up to going back to the Penthouse…. assuming Loki was there waiting for him.

He just couldn’t help lingering near the gym, looking out over the red and blue mats and remembering one of the first times he had ever felt that tug of awareness towards Loki. Back when they were just friends, growing to understand each other, Loki had decided to spend some time training with a new spear he’d designed. Apparently he’d been working on it while Tony was starting his initial designs for the magic blocker…

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Where as  Gungnir, Odin’s spear was bright and intricate and beautiful in its crafting, and the spear that had housed the mind stone during the invasion had been all blades and angles around the head, Loki’s new spear was made from what looked to be enchanted wood.  It was beautiful, sharp and deadly, much like the mage himself. 

When they had first discussed it’s design, Loki had pulled some green* branches, very long and thin from his pocket dimension and showed Tony the differences between Earthen and  Alfheim wood.

Where earths wood would splinter and rot fast once broken from the tree, the wood from Alfheim was strong and only broke under extreme duress. It looked the same to Tony, but the bark felt like granite instead of wood beneath his hands. It had been curious, but Tony had been more interested in how Loki was going to turn it into a weapon.

Thor had a hammer forged with the strongest metal known in the Nine Realms, it had to be melted down by the flame of a star for crying out loud! 

Why would Loki choose mere wood to design a weapon with?

The answer, was that even while metal could conduct his seidr, the wood, when harvested green and still living, would incorporate the magic, building it and storing it in a way no metal ever could. Loki was taking a page from the old elven scholars he had learned from in his youth, though at the time he had been upset and jealous of Thor’s new hammer.

After Loki had announced his weapon was completed, he’d asked the Captain for a spar in the gym area. Tony hadn’t been invited, but it was his tower and JARVIS was everywhere so…. Yeah. He’d been spying on the mage.

When Loki had twisted his hands in that innate elegant way he had, and the spear had materialized in his hand, Tony couldn’t do much but hold his breath and stare.

It shone golden in the overhead lights, but the look of it was distinctly natural. The length wasn’t absolutely straight, but held a slight curve to it. The head had obviously been turned into a large double sided blade, each side curving wickedly back towards the shaft. The center seemed to glow with green and gold light so Tony had to assume Loki had found a way to channel his seidr into the weapon.

What was even more surprising than the obvious au naturale look, was the way it looked like it had been dipped in gold. He knew for a fact Loki would never do such a thing, and that his own workshop hadn’t been divested of gold alloy. He had no idea how Loki had done it from the confines of his small workshop upstairs, but he quickly pushed the concerns off to the side when magic shimmered and turned Loki’s clothes into what was his usual Avenger’s training gear.

A black tank top and black gym pants. He was surprised to see the raven locks immediately swept up in a man bun and his feet bare as well. The entire look was completely foreign to Tony, but the immediate sharpening of his gaze and quick inhale proved that Tony could still be very much attracted to men as well as women.

He remembered as soon as Rogers and Loki had finished talking about how they wanted to proceed and Loki took his stance. Tony had needed to pull his chair closer to the screen and tell JARVIS not to focus anywhere else in the room. As soon as the mage’s feet began to move in elegant and quick maneuvers, he’d known he was fucked.

He knew he’d become infatuated with the God. Knew it right down in his bones. He honestly had no idea Loki could MOVE like that and it just seemed more proof of his thousand year age in a viking society that allowed him to be so fluid and graceful and god damn panther like.

It was the first time Loki had struck him speechless without using his words. His mouth went dry and he stared, jaw slack as Rogers went after him in his typical style, but Loki just avoided, adapted, and deflected the shield when it came at him. It reminded him of Germany during the invasion and how easily Loki had evaded Steve’s attack.

The spar went on for a while, but Loki never used the seidr clearly gathering and waiting to be blasted. Tony felt frozen on the spot watching the scene play out and even when it was over and Rogers was chatting about the new weapon and how strong it was (it had withstood multiple hits from his shield as well as Steve trying to bring the edge of his shield down on it, trying to cut it in half), Tony couldn’t pull himself away from the desk.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Tony came back to himself standing on a red mat and quickly turned and strode from the gym. That had happened before the attack…. He remembered they all were getting used to the Asgardians in general and while perhaps Loki should have asked Thor instead of Steve, the latter was determined to put their fight in Stuttgart behind them. That was good ol’ Steve. Offering his help.

Tony realized he was already on the slippery “attracted to him” slope not long after the others showed up…. If he was completely honest with himself, he even recognized Loki was gorgeous while he’d still been with Pepper. The realization of how similar they were and how much he liked the god as a person? That just made everything stronger for him.

So his life was most likely going to be super long. Yes, he would suffer through the deaths of Pepper, Rhodey and Happy…. But the plus side? He’d gain YEARS to learn how the universe worked. He could travel and see so much, he could create so much! 

And Loki would be there to share it with him. Egg him on. Complain about his eccentricities and celebrate his accomplishments. To have someone that would never leave him?

Suddenly he froze.

Why the hell was he confused about this? Loki was a sneaky and mischeivious shit just as snarky as himself. He enjoyed science as much as magic and….. and they had so much in common…. A friendship he’d already decided was worth all the longing he’d been determined to suffer through in silence just two days ago.

He really was the perfect partner.

Soulmate.

Right.

He bolted into the elevator and directed JARVIS to send him to his Penthouse.

Loki had been snuggling and rolling around in his bed buried under the covers and fighting his deepening sadness. The longer Anthony took to think this through, the stronger his worry became.

To finally get a taste of the mortal... His passion and enthusiasm as lovers rivaled equally…. He couldn’t help feeling more morose as the minutes turned to hours with no sign of Anthony returning.

When the door creaked open he froze and didn’t dare even to breathe.

“.....Lokes?” Came the tentative voice he was waiting to hear.

With his heightened senses, he caught how fast Anthony’s heart was beating and slowly his muscles loosened enough to take a deep breath.

Tony moved into the room to sit on the edge of the bed and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn’t want to sound like an idiot….

Movement under the covers made him glance sideways as the covers fell away from the being laying next to him.

“What the fuck?!” He jumped up and stared with wide eyes.

There was a black panther in the fucking bed!

Tony froze like a statue while the giant cat let out a huff and blinked its eyes open.

They were vivid green.

As Tony watched the rounded ears flicker back and forth and the cat wiggle a bit closer, he couldn’t help realizing it looked…. Unsure and….. Nervous?

“Loki?”

He watched the chin raise up off the mattress as the cat chuffed again, sliding even closer, then batting at the bed where Tony had been sitting before….. And he couldn’t keep his curiosity under wraps.

He sat back down heavily but it wasn’t more than a second before a big blocky head slid into his lap and the giant fucking cat rolled over on his back to look at Tony, raising fat paws tentatively to touch Tony’s shoulders.

Tony couldn’t keep his hands away as they reached down to pet along Loki’s cheeks and neck.

Lok watched for a moment but when Anthony seemed to relax, so did he. He prayed to the Norns that Anthony had come back for the reason he hoped…. That he would allow their bond to grow.

That he still wanted Loki as his lover.

He closed his emerald eyes and began purring…. Because if Loki understood anything, it was how to make himself look non threatening. In fact… he probably looked downright cute.

“As cool as this is…. Do you think we can talk please?” 

Loki’s eyes popped open and his nerves came back but he nodded his head.

Tony felt the prickle of magic shimmering under his hands as the transformation happened.

Then suddenly he had a god lounging half in his lap.

Tony fought how having Loki so close made his chest feel warm and content.

“So…. uh, I think it’ll take me a bit to completely assimilate the news of my longer life and what it truly means but….” He paused to close his eyes a moment, then let his hands roam over Loki’s shoulders and up his neck to tangle in his locks in a near mimicry of his earlier petting. “.....I’m totally happy that I get to spend longer than a decade or two enjoying your company, sarcasm, wit and magic…. And that you don’t have to watch me age and die. That’s definitely a plus.”

Loki had been holding his breath and trying not to lean into the sensual touch but at the end of Anthony’s comment he rolled his head backwards into the mortal’s hand and exposed his neck. He could tell by the way those warm honey eyes widened and stared a moment that he hadn’t needed to worry so much. 

Anthony quickly slid his hands from Loki’s shoulders down to his chest and bent down to capture his lips in something soft. 

It was slow and sensual and completely different than their earlier passionate embraces.

If either had any reservations about the others feelings for them, they faded from their minds as fingers carded through hair and a goatee rubbed softly against a collarbone.

As gentle sighs and murmurs filled the room, Loki just felt thankful Anthony wasn’t upset.

And Tony let himself feel all of the happiness he’d realized Loki had brought to his life lately. The warmth came back, flooding his chest with something that could only be described as utter contentment.

Loki let out a deep sigh almost as if he was feeling the same thing and they collapsed together back onto the bed to enjoy every inch of each other.

Tomorrow would be a new day with new challenges but Tony knew Loki would be there to weather them with him.

And Loki knew there was no other place he would rather be than there in his mortal’s arms and heart.

Whatever came next, they would overcome it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now become Part ONE of my series Darkness & Light. I realized there is just TOO MUCH to write to this story with TOO MANY time skips. I don't like time skipping and glossing over things that have happened etc. I like delving into each character's responses in real time. I also decided to break Loki and Tony's story into 3 parts. The "Get Together" the "Challenges to Love" and the "Redemption of a God".
> 
> Part 2: Centers around Winter Soldier, Ultron & Civil War called "Darkness of Betrayal"
> 
> Part 3: Centers around The Dark World, Ragnarok & Infinity War. Working title of "Starlight in Darkness"
> 
> Also, I will be completing little oneshots that mix into the series as stand alones. "Halloween Party at the Tower" will be the first and "Christmas in Extremis" will be my adaptation of Iron Man 3.
> 
> For those of you still waiting for me to possibly write the smut/part 2 of KNEEL, I'll be doing that shortly. X3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this beginning and will continue on to follow these two as their relationship evolves through the chaos that is the MCU. (SUBSCRIBE TO MY AUTHOR NAME)
> 
> Thank you for every comment and kudos! I love you all! <33333


End file.
